Nobilissima Puella
by inzayn41D
Summary: Dubbed unworthy by her Father, Lady in training Reyna is sent of to the capital of the Roman Empire to be fostered and trained in hopes of becoming a Nobilissima Puella, the Most Noble Girl. To her surprise she takes Rome by storm making lots of friends and even more enemies, and also attracting the most unwanted attention one of them includes the future heir of the Roman Empire.
1. Chapter I

**Hello this is my first fic so bare with me! It was heavily inspired by GRRM a song of ice and fire. If you like fantasy you should def check it out! Anyways HOO belongs to Rick Riordan and not me.**

The dining hall was scorching that evening. The powered perfumes and fragrances smelt fowl to her, the putrid smell lingering about the air in the room. Reyna felt like she was chocking on the air itself. The sweltering heat made it unbearable to breath or even think for that matter. All she wanted to do was rip off the vile dress she was forced to wear and tear of her nose too. It was here thirteenth birthday and her father insisted on her feasting with noble ladies that night at a banquet held especially for her. The excessive amount of makeup powder caked on her face felt heavy and it started to itch. The heat made it all the more worse since the powder was already starting drip. Reyna raised her hand and began to scratch her face wildly.

"Stop that." Hylla commanded, swatting her hand from her face.

"But it's itchy." Reyna snarled back.

The hall decor was lavish. Filled with statues, indoor fountains and exotic plants. Reyna was seated at the head of the long table along with her sister and her insufferable fools for friends. The nit-wits seemed to only like talking about their hair, clothes and handsome gallant legionnaires that return from service in the legion. How could her sister even talk to people like that? Reyna couldn't even bear to hear their conversation without getting dreadfully bored. Some guests chose to recline on the floor. Rather laying down on plush pillows. Mid way through the celebration the party of people chose to recline outside on the terrace. Low couches and tables were already set up for them. Acommpanied with canopy tents with pillows, provided by her father of course.

Her father Marcus Cornelius Scipio was one of the most mightiest war generals of Roman history, The prefect of the Roman provinces of Africa and Hisipania. They owned a magnificent palace with all sorts of exotic furnishings. The people of these provinces loved her father since he was a juste and sensible ruler. Being one of the wealthest families in the Empire since their province had an abdunce in resources such as wine and spices. Her father had told her that the Romans loved their wine which was evident enough, everytime her father had guests over he'd have to purchase enough wine to fill up the entire river of Tiber, or so she thought. It was a well known fact that he was not the most avid fan of Rome's favourite beverage.

Her father provided goods for Rome and undoubtedly served the Royal family well. In return for his service her father spent the rest of his days in leisure, far away from the political unrest which is called Rome.

Her self control was wearing thin as she soon began fidget on the couch. She had spent to much time with her sister and other ladies for her liking.

"Will you stop that!" Her beautiful honourable sister grawled. Hylla had always been better then her. Hylla was a true roman beauty as she was not, her sister was graceful in anything she did, which was basically every aspect of her life. Hylla was warm and approachable, her persona enchanting everyone she met but mostly the _males. _Her sister had suitors of all rankings, sucessful men of the legions, aspiring politicians and wealthy senators. Hylla favoured the traditional pursuits of the noblewoman such as weaving,embroidery, dance, poetry and music. Summing up everything she had said about her sister, Hylla was quite a bore.

She was the opposite of all those things. Distant, cold and calculating those were the words people ascribed her to. Always keeping writing utensils at hand, having favouring to sneak into her father's meetings with other politicians and prefects. She always collected and wrote notes in her father's meetings having being fascinated by the world of politics from a young age.

Reyna had a awkward tall, lanky child figure. Some people claim she is dreadfully sick because of her skinniness and her not so prominant womanly figure. Her hair laid limply draping down her back with no shine or lustre. Her eyebrows thick and bushy, eyes to big for her face and random blemishes forming on her skin. She had once confronted her father about these new odd changes but he had laughed and told her it was part of growing up. So far she hated it.

Her body was ready to leap and dash to her chamber. The temptation of sneaking into her room was overriding her ability to think. Their awaited her two hounds her only true friends. Her hounds never once vexed or coaxed her about her un-ladylike behaviour, she supposed it was because they couldn't speak. The sole reason for this feast was held was to forcibly subjugate her to an environment filled with noble woman in the hopes of her turning into one. She scoffed at the thought, did they think of her as some helpless dog waiting just waiting to be led? Where Reyna failed in the lady-like departments she made up for it in many other pursuits. She excelled in history and was quite well learned in the departments of empires and conquers of the old. When her father was not there she would sneak into the grand library with nothing but a torch in the early hours of the morning; when the whole palace was at rest. For some strange reason she started to idolize some conquers such as Alexander The Great wanting his empire to stretch from east to west. Also she became infatuated with weapons every time she read. Stories of warfare had always grabbed her attention. Sometimes she would sneak into the armoury and train awhile with the swords.

The voice of her sister knocked her out of her trail of thoughts.

"Dear sister did you remember what father said to us". Reyna turned over to gaze at her sister.

"Huh." She mumbled, she had been too deep in thought to even care what her sister was going to say next. Hylla's eyes glazed over in fury before she sighed.

"Perhaps you forget, you never one to listen to father's word, anyways. You are leaving to Rome in two weeks time."

"WHAT" Reyna yelled. Every head in the room was by now looking at her.

"Be quiet." Hylla hissed. Then Hylla turned briefly to apologize for her audacious behaviour. She quickly continued."Father plans to send you as a ward to some patrician family or to a temple, to improve your behaviour." Reyna could barely contain her rage. Before she knew what she was doing she rolled up her skirts and barrelled out the door like a war elephant straight to her father's study. Sure enough she had left the whole audience of women speechless and dumbfounded and her dear sweet sister shamefaced.

**I know Hylla and Reyna sound a bit too OOC but in this chapter she's currently around twelve or eleven years old and Hylla is a bit younger too. I wanted to contrast Reyna and Hylla's innocence sort of like a parallel of Hylla and Reyna before they met Percy and Annabeth back when they lived on Circe's island. I diffenetly don't think Reyna was stoic and think she developed that after her home was destroyed and at CJ. Short chappie I know but I'm just getting started I'll probably update fast I am definitely not those type of ppl who delay and keep people waiting along time.**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter 2 of my story! Yay :D Anyways sorry it's really boring so far but I plan to get into it when Reyna finally reaches Rome. Chapter 3 will probably be Jason's POV IDK if they will meet in Chapter 3 yet but we will see. Note: ****Imperator**** means Emperor in Latin if you are wondering. Please review and give me feed back I would really like that. I do not own PJO or the HOO series all rights go back to Rick Riordan. **

Reyna barged through poor, helpless unsuspecting servants and guests to her father's private apartments. The looks the people gave her were quite humorous, she probably would have bursted into fits of laughter right then and there, only if she hadn't felt the way she did now. Blood was roaring through her ears so much so she couldn't hear what was happening around her. She felt bitter tasting bile rise in her throat.

She swung open the study's great wooden doors to find her Father chatting away with other Prefects and noble men like him. Though it didn't matter to her she was absolutely furious.

"FATHER" she shrieked. Immediately all the men turned to face her.

"How dare you dishonour me in this manner." She yelled even louder. Despite her embarrassing and interrupting her father he kept relatively emotionless. One of the men talking to father turned to her and replied.

"My sweet child have you forgotten your courtesies this is your father." He chided her.

" Ah... She has a sharp tongue this one."Another man next to father chuckled.

"Reyna I have no time for your folly." Her father said in a stern voice.

"..B-but.." She began.

"No I will not stand for this Reyna." Father's voice boomed through the Great library. He quickly called for a servant. "Take my daughter to her room and make sure she not come out till the morrow." He commanded.

She must of looked like a crazed crone, especially when the servants dragged her out of the room, kicking and screaming.

Once they got to her and her sisters wing of the palace the hand maids quickly unlatched her bedroom doors and dragged her in. "Please rest my lady". One of the handmaids said, and with that they quickly existed the room and latched her bedroom door.

She shrieked in frustration. She despised all of this. Her father was sending her off to Rome to dispose of her. He probably thought she'd bring dishonour to their family and in which he was probably right. In truth she didn't even want to go there, even though she had been told about tales of its wondrous beauty. And indeed it was beautiful, but she had been told not to let it's beauty take heed of her, for it was an illusion. Merely a mechanism of some sort to hide the cities treachery and tyranny. She had heard of the crude tales of what the senate did to anyone who defied them. The Emperor was even more cruel and sadistic. The living area of the common people was crowded and filled with filth. At least the people here lived in cleanliness. How can such darkness and evil lay hidden within such beauty? She didn't even know what to expect there. How will she be treated, who will she meet and where would she stay?

She was brought out of her musings by a loud knock at the door.

"Reyna" someone called. She immediately recognized it was her father. He quietly crept into the room. "Reyna what is the meaning of this behaviour." He addressed her with a clipped and strict voice. Seeing how nerved her father was she couldn't bring herself to face him.

"Hylla told me." She said in a relatively low voice. "She told me you were sending me aboard." She suddenly felt the courage to face her father and look him in the eye. "Is that true?"

"It's for the best." Her father chided her like she was still a child. "You must know the pursuits of a noble woman, you will be soon coming of age, and I will soon have you betrothed." He began.

"I don't want to be married off that's Hylla's job, not mine." She had barely contained her voice. Her nails were digging deep into the wooden railing of her, both her eyes locked tight refraining to let the free flow of tears stream down her face.

"Reyna I won't have any of this, I am doing this for your sake. I want you to have a future, you will marry a prefect's son. You will become their consort and your sons will become generals, senators, nobles and heirs. Rome is a wondrous place you will love it. You will be staying at a temple of the priestesses and be taught by the most prestigious of them. And when you come back you will be a true noble woman. Pack your things you will be boarding a ship in two weeks time." As soon as he said those words her father excused himself, leaving her completely pale faced and aghast.

**I plan to have this story grow up with Reyna and Jason probably till their mid twenties or maybe thirties IDK. Probably add some other PJO characters like Thalia and Percy maybe Annabeth who knows. Maybe some OC but only when necessary. Please review and if you have questions I'll reply!**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter 3 is up yay I think this is longer then my previous chapters Im not really sure ok! But this is in Jason's POV like I said. I've uploaded 3 chapters in one day I think I deserve a sticker Jk. Like I said this story will be growing up with Jason and Reyna so as they get older things will get more intense in many different ways :) trust me I know it's slow so far but I'll through the pre-teen years I'm just introducing characters plus I have a whole lot planned for them when they get older. Anyways HOO is not mine and all rights go back to Rick Riordan. Notes: Toga praetexta: An ordinary white toga with a broad purple stripe on its border. It was worn by free born boys who have not come of age. Anyways this is going on for way to long on with the story**

"The Great Fire Of Rome was.."

That was the only part Jason needed to hear before completely droning out,having already heard this story plenty of times before. He dreaded his private tutoring lessons, he already had other tutoring classes with other boys his age why did he need extra. It was because he was to be Imperator one day he thought. His Uncle was Imperator and he was his adopted son and future successor.

His teacher was a Greek scholar named Hippolytus. He was a wise old man with a lengthy white beard. He always wore a shrewd calculating look. Hippolytus was a simple man who led as simple life. He only dressed in plain cloth nothing ever extravagant. He was renowned for his exceeding intellect and was considered the best philosopher of this era. In Jason's classes with him he had taught him mathematics, philosophy,astronomy, politics, geography and language. Thanks to  
Hippolytus Jason was bilingual knowing how to read, write and communicate fluently in Greek.

"Young master please be more attentive."Hippolytus scolded. Why must he be stuck in here while all of his friends were outside. He was praying for someone to come to dismiss him of his lessons. Then his prayers were answered with a sudden knock at the door.

"Your grace the Imperator has requested your presence at once". The servant began. The poor servant never had the chance to finish because with that Jason gathered all his scrolls and writing utensils and flew out the door literally.

He had finally made it to the Grand hall to find his Uncle seated on his throne. It was common knowledge the Imperator was crazed. No one dared to defy him unless they wanted to lose their head. He was cruel and prone to violent out bursts. Maybe because the whole fate of the Empire was on his shoulders alone. He always wondered if he would turn out like his Uncle, will he someday crack from all the pressure and go mad?

"Imperator you have summoned me?" Jason asked carefully.

"Nephew you came, I was beginning to think you were not coming." His uncle said crudely. "As you know the prefect of the southern provinces daughter is coming to Rome as a ward and since her father sends goods to Rome it is expected of us to host her for the night. And as my heir you must attend in my place." he ordered.

"Yes uncle." Jason replied briskly then he was ushered out of the hall to be prepared for the days festivities.

He was honestly quite excited to meet this girl. Rome wasn't quite a buzzed like this in a while because of the constant military campaigns. So naturally they were looking for any given reason to celebrate. Especially if one of the most important men in the empires daughter was coming. He had heard stories about her and most of them were not quite becoming. Some were of her apparent wild, barbaric nature. He had even heard whispers of her wielding swords and how she completely neglected the regular pursuits of noble women, which even intrigued him more. All of his life he had known girls to be all the same, but of what little he had heard of her made him question himself maybe all girls weren't the same. Either way he was eager to meet her and finally put these rumours to the test.

He had chosen to wear toga praetexta that day since he would not be sixteen until four years time. The toga was made of Greek chiton and had purple stripe lining the borders to show his birth right. After he got dressed he had been informed that the girl will not be arriving for while. So busied himself by wandering about the palace. The imperial palace was situated on Palantine hill which over looked the whole of Rome. Massive columns lined the Palace. Balconies that over looked the city were decorated with statues and fountains with intracate designs. The royal palace was renowned for its lavish terraces and gardens. The interior of the palace was painted with mosiacs of Roman battle victories and conquest, it also housed exotic furnishings from all four corners of the Empire. The floors were made of polished marble and the ceilings and walls glittered with hints of gold. The palace was definitely one of the most beautiful things in Rome.

Two hours later he was instructed to go the forum and welcome the girl. He along with the senate and other officials gathered at the the forum. To his surprise the whole city was waiting there too. It wasn't until long he was taken out of his shock by the sound of galloping horses. The crowd in the forum roared. It was a small party of soldiers and their aback a chariot was the girl. She looked absolutely horrid. Filth covered her body along with scratches and wounds. Her hair was a complete mess and her once lovely dress tattered. The soldiers looked no more different. The whole crowds cheers died down and soon enough every eye was on her, including his own.

"The whispers of her were true." Someone behind him mumbled.

"She looks like a beggar." Someone else added.

"Well keep her away from the public we don't want her corrupting our children." Then he had recognized a servant that worked in the palace put a thick cloak a top of helpless girl and lead her through the stunned crowd to the palace.

**Still short chapter compared to other fanfictions I know but I'm trying bear with me. Next chapter you will find out what happen to Reyna while she was traveling to Rome and she will finally come face-to-face with Jason. Please Review I would like your ideas and how you feel about this fic. Do you like it do you hate it? I need feed back is this a piece of crap should I not finish it? Bye now.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Hello! Like I said I update fast that's because I really want to get their pre-teen years done cuz it is ruining me. There is not much Rey and Jay interaction in this chapter but their will be a lot in the next ones. Notes: ****_Gaul or Gallia is the Latin name for ancient France, Belgium, Luxembourg, Switzerland and northern Italy. Reyna and her crew in this story probably traveled into Spain then went through France finally into Italia what the Romans called Italy finally into Rome._** **PS: back Ancient Rome most women wore veils or shawls on their head or wrapped it around them. They also wore jeweled clips in their hair. Enjoy the chapter.  
**

By the time she was brought to the royal residence she was immediately escorted to the private bath houses. She had pleaded that she did not need the help, but they insisted of it.

They tore of her rags and proceeded to scrub her, and wash her hair. By the time handmaids were done her flesh was pink from the excessive scrubbing and her hair shone like obsidian. They proceeded to wrap her in a elaborate silk robe then ushered her the guest rooms to get dressed.

By then an army of maids were surrounding her, pulling at her wet hair, powdering her face, pinching her cheeks and then applying eye liner. While they were finishing applying her makeup and clothes her mind drifted back to what happened to her while she was traveling to Rome.

She was traveling with a small party of soldiers and companions that her father had given her, out of Gaul to the Italia where the capital of the Roman Empire was situated, when her party had been attacked by a group of northern tribesmen.

Immediately they were out numbered and surrounded. Ahiram one of the soldiers who travelled with her was already in combat. She was absorbed into watching the clashing swords and clubs around her until one of the tribal man came rushing towards her wielding a club. Her hand instinctively went to the hilt of her dagger.

Her opponent was raining down blows that were more powerful and rapid then her own and she quickly found herself faltering. She wasn't nearly as experienced as her foe and at that moment she knew she would be dead. He raised the club high above her head ready to bring it down for the final blow that would end everything. Before he had the chance to bring the club down, her metal hounds pounced on him. Reyna was forced to watch her hounds tearing at the man's throat. Horrified at what she had seen she quickly glanced up to survey the the scene.

She had lost two of her soldiers in her already small group and one of the servants had lost his ear. They had quickly decided to keep on moving, the already small party had suffered enough casualties. She was still appalled from what had happened but strangely she could not stop thinking about it. Even though she could have died there, her body was tingling with adrenaline. She couldn't ignore the fact that she had felt as if she belonged fighting alongside her companions.

"You may look now my lady." One of the servants brought a large mirror for her to peer into. She was quite taken aback from what the servants had done to her. Her hair was in an intricately braided, clipped with bejewelled hair pins and golden clips. To finish her hair they blanketed her hair with a translucent purple veil with golden embroidery.

Her dress was even more wondrous, it was a silk one shoulder grecian dress the same colour as the veil. She looked wonderful and for once looked lady like. Not nearly as beautiful as her sister but like a true born lady. Only if her father could have seen her now.

"Thank you" she said courteously. The servants nodded in response. "You must get going my lady, the court is waiting for you outside." And with that she was quickly ushered out the door.

Once she was outside the guest rooms she noticed a boy that appeared to be waiting for someone. He was about her age with cropped blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He must have felt her eyes on him because at that moment his gaze was locked on to her. Sensing the awkward rift between them, the boy decided to approach her.

The boy named Jason as he had introduced himself claimed he was to escort her to the court to meet the rest of the council, her being as resolute as she was not accepting it.

"Wouldn't they have brought a servant or someone older to escort me?"She had said. Obviously was right because they must have not thought highly of her if they wanted her to be escorted by some mere boy.

" I am not a slave boy." He said in a snarky tone. His face was pinched with disgust as he clearly gave her a look that read 'It's you who's beneath me and not I.'

"I am the future heir to the Empire."

"Oh" she said meekly. She hesitantly let the boy take her by the hand as he led her towards the dinning hall to meet with the other officials.

**I probably won't update as fast I did this weekend because about school. Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it! **


	5. Chapter V

**Hey chapter 5 is up it took me days to write cuz I'm so damn lazy. Plus I spent my whole week watching movies. I've been getting so much good advice on this story and were it should go and I want to thank those people for their brilliant advice! Enjoy the chapter!**

He could imagine the expression written on his face when Reyna, he had been told that was her name emerged from the guest rooms. He had seen plenty of lovely looking girls throughout his life, but she had looked completely different from when she had first arrived and a lot more comely.

Now he was escorting her around the manor, it was expected of him to do so. He couldn't help but notice the way she glanced at him warily, as if he was planning to do something wrong she'd be ready to pounce on him and rip his head off.

The feast wouldn't commence in an hour or so, he figured he'd show her one of the many balconies that the palace had to offer. The balcony he chosen to show her over looked the whole of Rome and the palace grounds. By far it had the best view. He chuckled at the expression Reyna had on her face once he led her in.

"..It's.." She began.

"Beautiful." He finished for her. Reyna nodded meekly in response. "There is Temple hill." he pointed out."That's the Coliseum over there and there's the Circus Maximus.." He turned to see her expression only to find her attention was long gone. He followed her gaze towards the palace grounds far bellow them.

"Kill them." His uncle bellowed, his voice rang clearly throughout the courtyard and all the way up to the balcony.

"The traitors kill the lot of them." Jason instantly recognized who his uncle was addressing. It was the Praetorian Guard, the very people sworn to protect and die for the sake of the Emperor. How dare is Uncle execute the very people who sworn loyalty to him. He quickly grabbed Reyna by the wrist and led her off the terrace.

He felt completely helpless, how could he let his uncle do such cruel things. He'd stop all of this he told himself, as soon as he came of age. One day he'd take the throne and stop this once and for all. He quietly directed Reyna towards the dining hall, as they walked he wondered what she thought about what they had seen, did she already know about his uncles madness. He hoped not because he was beginning to become rather fond of this new girl and hoped his uncle wouldn't scare her off. He hadn't had the time to make real friends only training partners. He really needed someone to talk too, his royal duties kept him rather secluded and he was getting quite lonely. Hopefully this new girl could stick around for awhile.

To his relief his uncle decided not to show up for the banquet, but all the other guests had already been seated. Servants drifted around distributing, sweet cakes glazed with honey and sugar, fresh fruits, soups, roast meats and watered wine. The soft music of harps, lyres and singers were playing in the background. All while the guests reclined on couches drifting into mindless banter. To his disdain Reyna never even tried once to converse with him, whatever was holding her back he was determined to bring down her walls.

"Wine your grace" a servant had offered. Why not, he thought this was the only time he could ever indulge himself. "Would you like some too." He offered Reyna a glass.

"No thank you, your grace I prefer not to drink." she declined his offer politely.

"Nonsense this is the only night you can drink wine like this, it's imported from Hispania." he coaxed her. She tenaciously held out the goblet and took a sip.

To his surprise Reyna actually looked like she was enjoying it, she held out her goblet for the servants to refill it. "I told you that you would like it." He smirked at her. Reyna huffed at him and continued to gulp down her drink. He tried to converse with her politely but, she was more concentrated on refilling her goblet then she ever was on him. He had thought the wine would loosen her up a-bit but it made her even further distracted.

"So Reyna you never told me how Hispania and Africa was." He asked her curiously. In truth he wanted to find out more about her and how her life was like, other then how it was like there.

"Way better then here." She grumbled.

"Oh really." Jason tried to sound interested.

"Of course." Reyna said as if it was the most obvious of things."People are more free then they are here. The people are more hospitable, cities are more cleaner and the food is way better .The weather is always hot and overall it is much more beautiful then here. The people here live in filth and the city stinks." Reyna said angrily.

"Rome doesn't stink." He retorted.

"Yes it does, when we rode into the city, I thought I was going to die from its stench, I can't believe this is how the common people live." Reyna countered back. He knew there was no point in arguing with her, so he turned back to his meal.

The rest of the night seemed to pass by like a haze. Every couple of minutes guests came up to converse with Reyna which all ended politely. He found out it was soon becoming late and it was time to escort Reyna to her private apartments.

Reyna and him both bid their farewells to the crowd and told them they would retire for the night. Jason then briskly led Reyna out of the banquet hall into the guest apartments.

"This is where you will be staying for the night." He addressed her. And soon after that he turned to head off to his chambers.

"Wait!" Reyna called after him. He turned back so he could face her. "It is expected of me to thank you for assisting me today." She said hesitantly.

"So your thanking me because it is expected of you." He teased her.

"NO!" She shouted, then she had realized she had risen her voice and continued to talk more quietly. "I'm not thanking you because it is expected of me to do so. I'm thanking you because it is expected of by me for myself to do so." She mummered softly. Jason was quite honestly taken back by her comment, all night she acted cautious of him and now she was actually thanking him.

"No the pleasures all mine, my lady, I had a great time dining with you." He said politely. Reyna huffed at his comment and with giving him one last fleeting look, she entered her sleeping chambers and shut the doors. And for the first time in awhile he returned to his chambers with a smile plastered on his face.

**Yup that's it for chapter 5. Is this chapter longer compared to the other ones. I am not sure, I tried to make it longer cuz my other ones are to short. **


	6. Chapter VI

**Thank for the reviews and the people who read the story through out! I really appreciate it! Thanks for the great advice enjoy the story! I can't update a lot cuz of school okay.**

Daybreak settled over the city when Jason finally completed his training. In truth his body was completely sore. His arms and legs ached from the excessive training, which was to much for a twelve year old to take.

The senators requested of him to train with a retired general. After all the Empire needed a warrior and tactician to run it, and by all means his uncle possessed neither of those traits. His uncle preferred to have all the dirty work done for him, and through out his reign his paranoia increased. Would he become like his uncle? Likely, they say madness is one of the many curses of being an emperor.

He quickly washed up and returned to his chambers. He wondered what Reyna was doing by now, probably still at rest or being bombarded by maids. He could just picture her hair being pulled at and the horrid expression written on her face. The thought of it made him chuckle to himself. After wrapping the toga around him, he headed towards the dining hall for an early morning meal. Instead he found himself walking towards the guest apartments.

He tentatively knocked on the door of the chamber. Was he completely mad knocking on the door of a maiden in the morning. Obviously that was the case, why else would he disturb her sleep at this hour. What if the servants seen him or anyone else for that matter.

"Hello." A servant girl said shyly. With one glance at him she was taken into shock.

"Is Reyna in here?" Jason asked curtly.

"Yes, my prince, would like to see her?" She stuttered. Her surprised expression refusing to leave her face.

"Yes." he replied. The poor girl almost tripped over her skirts as she ran to fetch Reyna.

Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting Reyna's tired figure emerged from behind the doors.

"Why are you here?" Reyna inquired. Truthfully Jason was not in the mood quarrel with her right now, so he sought to be straightforward with her.

"I wanted to see you." Jason responded. As soon as those words left his mouth he instantly regretted them. To his dismay Reyna raised her eyebrow. "That's not... It's not what I meant, I mean.." He heaved a sigh. Why did she have this kind effect on him? No one else ever made him feel this way, He could feel his cheeks burning, was it with anger, embarrassment or maybe something else?

"Well would you care to explain, my dear prince?" She said slyly, the traces of a sightly bemused look emerging on her face. He could instantly tell she was ridiculing him. After all the short time she had spent here never once had she used her courtesies on him, let alone called him his proper title. He could feel the rage and frustration bubbling within him.

"Can I not visit my friend." Jason snapped, clearly letting his anger get the best of him. It was not a question but more like an order. Clearly Reyna was completely unfazed by this, usually when anyone angered him, which was rare, they would typically bow down to him and beg for his mercy.

"What if you and I get caught, I've been her for awhile and I certainly know this type of behaviour is not accepted." Reyna replied hesitantly. In all respects Reyna was right, women and men where not expected to be seen with one another until marriage. Typically if a woman was caught in such behaviour people would scandalize her and taunt her, only harlots typically hung around with men.

"I am the prince, am I not? The law is mine to mend as I please, My uncle does it, so why not I? Whatever I say goes." Jason thought he was beginning to sound a lot different then he usually does. He glanced at Reyna waiting for her reply, but instead she stared up at him disappointedly. She stepped out from behind the doors and to his surprise she was fully dressed. He couldn't help but notice the way she looked. Her hair was tied up in elegant braids and curls framed her face. Soon enough he was completely transfixed on her, and once she had found him glancing at her and he quickly averted his gaze.

"If you are wondering, I would always get up early back at home. A scholar once told me life seems much shorter when you wake up late, life's to short we shouldn't miss a minute of it." Reyna finally had broken her silence.

"The scholar was right." Jason replied. He could tell she was still shaken from what he had said earlier, was he beginning to sound like his mad uncle?

Jason led Reyna through the place dwellers towards the dining hall. After they had feasted and he decided to take her on a tour of the city, after all if she should live here she should know her surroundings. He led her towards the stables to pick out a chariot and a horse. He could remember Reyna make some snide remarks on how it smelt like dung.

He fastened himself on his steed, with Reyna on her chariot and sped off towards the city. Throughout the trip Jason had pointed out his favourite spots and the best places to eat. They had watched a horse race in the Circus Maximus. Afterwards he had taken her to a play. First of a tragic poem and then of a comedy. Reyna had wept towards the end of the first play and then nearly fell of her seat in the second. Their sides ached from the laughter and joy of the second play, and Reyna was not one to show her emotions. Towards the end he had led Reyna to a street market where they ate sweet-cakes and creams filled with fruits and honey.

He had finally taken Reyna to their final destination the Pincian Hill. The hill was renowned for its beautiful gardens and its breathtaking view if the city. He figured he'd take her there in his last futile attempts to woo her. Besides it was also a good way to end the day, hopefully because of this she will think of him more highly now.

"So.. Did you enjoy our trip?" Jason asked uncertainly.

"Of course I had the greatest of times. But why did you take me you didn't have to." She questioned.

"Of course I had to, besides I had to send you off well, don't I? Besides your my guest and my friend, I felt obligated by myself to do so." He replied.

"Well thank you, I suppose." She thanked him. After their exchange of words, Reyna headed off to the direction of the chariot and began to fasten herself. He quickly scrambled after her and buckled himself onto the steed and galloped off towards the direction of the castle.

Once they had gotten there Reyna's belongings where all packed up and a chariot awaited her, to take her to her new home, on temple hill.

"Thank you for today, I really appreciated it. I am so very greatful." Reyna thanked him once more.

"The pleasures all mine my lady, thank you for spending the day with me." He replied chivalrously. He was expecting her to turn and leave when Reyna dune something he never anticipated for she hugged him. And as quick as their hug was she let go. He could hear the gasps of the court behind them, but he couldn't care less. He knew this was the last time he would see her in awhile. After an extremely awkward moment, which was completely not on his part, Reyna quickly turned and walked towards the chariot.

"Wait!" Jason called after her. The chariot already began to move. He must have sounded like and idiot by the incredulous looks the court gave him. "Here." He tossed her a small velvet bag.

"What is it?" she asked him apprehensively.

"You will find out later." He replied to her question. Reyna rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Thank you and goodbye!" She shouted.

"Goodbye and Thank you!" He yelled after her. Ignoring the ridiculous looks the on lookers where giving him, he glanced over his shoulder for the last time and marched back to the palace.

**Took me awhile to write this chapter starting to run out of inspiration. I would love for some advice and idea plz**


	7. Chapter VII

**Finally finished this chapter hope you enjoy it. Sorry their are some errors because today I feel like crap and couldn't edit it. **

Six months passed since she'd last left the castle and the prince's hospitality. She missed it there, at least there she felt a little content. Her stay at the temple was filled with endless loneliness, imprisonment and complete isolation. She hadn't got along with anyone, soon after they discovered her ways they completely abandoned her. The girls here treated her like an outsider and the priestesses soon gave up on her. Her natural hardheadedness hadn't helped either.

Because of their incomparable differences soon she was forced to do everything alone. Chores and studies. Apparently she would never become a lady and was too much of a barbarian. Her days consisted of simple chores like cooking and needle work then gradually to things like music and dance and finally proper etiquette.

Today they where taking their annual morning strolls in the gardens of Rome. The head priestess lady Faustina was leading the whole affair. This was the only activity Reyna actually enjoyed. The priestesses and the group of girls she was staying with were soon all up ahead of her. Soon enough she found herself taking up a new route in the gardens.

As she was strolling through gardens she saw a lofty tree that she could rest under neath. The day was intensely hot and with all the heavy priestess garments she had to wear, she figured it would be for the best if she rested under a shady tree. The sounds of flowing water fountains and sweet smelling flowers had overwhelmed her. And in that tranquil moment she fell asleep.

She woke up minutes later when she heard rustling noises coming from within the hedges next to her. Suddenly a boys face appeared right in front of hers. She sucked in her breath, what would lady Faustina do if she seen her like this, probably would have sewed her to a sack of weasels and threw her into Tiber. She grabbed the boy by the neck and face planted him on to the stone ground. In those brief moments she had finally found out who the boy was.

"J-Jason?" She asked hesitantly. The boy had finally raised his head of the ground and turned to face her.

"Is this how you treat someone who came to visit you?" Jason grumbled.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know, but how?" She questioned him. She had noticed blood was rapidly dripping down the side of his and quickly ripped off a piece of her garment to use to wipe the blood of his face. As she was wiping his face she had also took heed to the tiny scar marring his upper lip.

"What's that?" She asked him.

"What?" He glanced at her waiting for her to reply.

"That mark on your lip." She replied As she examined his face for more injuries.

"Oh." he sighed. " I don't know, I think I was born with it." Jason answered. When she was done wiping the blood off his face she quickly ripped another piece of cloth and soaked it with cool water and preceded to wipe over his face again.

"So why did you visit me?" She asked earnestly as a teasing smile spread over her face..

"Must I have a reason to?" He huffed, his face reddening even more with time.

"Well, I suppose so." She smiled cheekily at him. "You never came to visit me before, so I am guessing either your extremely bored or something came up." She coaxed him.

"I am leaving to join the legion tommorow." He finally admitted.

"How? Your still so small." She remarked. It seemed as if Jason was severely offended by her comment as his face became even more redder due to anger.

Jason scoffed at her remark.

"First I'll be trained their with other boys my own age, then when I am strong enough they will put me into a cohort. When I come back I will be a centurion or even the general of a whole entire legion. " Jason said with an air confidence.

"And I'll become a true lady." She replied mockingly, then she and Jason bursted in to fits of laughter.

"You becoming a true lady, my uncle will become a monk before you become a lady." Jason laughed at her.

"Same goes for you my prince." She poked at him. He glanced at her neck.

"Your wearing the necklace I gave you." He remarked.

"What was I supposed to do with it, hide it away, of course I'm wearing it." Jason could be so dense at times, she thought to herself.

"Well I am glad your taking a liking to it." He smiled brightly at her, before his smile suddenly turn devious. "Here I brought something else too." Without even a subtle warning he leapt over her, dashed into the hedge that he previously emerged from, ran back to their spot and threw her a large wooden sword.

"What is this?" She asked him while she examined the long wooden sword. Jason suddenly drew out a replica of his own.

"Something about you tells me you like swords more then other girls. I thought we could train together for awhile, or is that to much for you?" He taunted her, pocking the hilt of his sword at her head. She swatted the sword away from her head and snorted at his comment.

"You were right my dear prince, I do love swordplay but you will soon learn to regret you asked me to train with you." She said snidely.

She lifted up her wooden sword and soon started raining blows at Jason. Jason dodged them and started throwing attacks of his own. The rest of the morning they spent in swordplay. Reyna quickly caught track of the time, the sun was risen up directly over their heads. "Oh no." She shrieked. "Lady Faustina is going to murder me!" She yelled even louder. Everyone in the gardens eyes were now trailing on them.

"What's the matter?" Jason said with concern.

"I was supposed to be back from the morning walk two hours ago. The priestesses are probably going to chop my head off and level it with a spike." She screamed. "I have to go." She grabbed her skirts.

"Wait." Jason grabbed her wrists.

"Let go, please you must." She pleaded with him.

"When I come back." Jason started, still grabbing on to her wrists. "Promise we will meet again." He pleaded, locking his bright blue eyes with her dark ones.

"Yes.. I promise, now let go please." She asked him. He unclenched his hands from her wrists, and with one look back she dashed off towards the temple.

Once she had gotten there she was surrounded by a group of angry priestesses. One of them grabbed her by the ear and dragged her towards the centre of the temple. Soon a crowd of girls and servants surrounded them.

"Do you know how hard we were looking for you!" The angry priestess wrenched her ear. "We wasted a whole afternoon searching for the likes of you!" The priestess spat at her face. "During your whole stay not once have you ever acted like a lady, not even once!" Then Reyna was struck in the face. She could hear the snickering and taunting in the crowd, but she refused to make a fool out of herself, she would not cry. The priestess continued to beat her until the head priestess intervened.

"That's enough." Lady Faustina said emerging from the crowd.

"But head priestess she left our group in the morning, this girl." The priestess looked at her with complete utter disgust. "Needed to be be disciplined." She reasoned.

"That's enough, the girl doesn't know our ways, she wasn't brought up here in Rome like the rest of us." Lady Faustina addressed to the entire crowd. "We need to be more patient with her. Come here my child." Lady Faustina called her over.

She picked up her now torn skirts and risen her head defyingly, then limped her way towards the head priestess. "Now everyone back to their daily activities. The crowd dispersed and Lady Faustina lead her towards her office.

"Reyna what where you doing, you know you should have never left our group this morning. I know Rome looks like a safe place but to be truthful it is most likely the most dangerous. What if someone discovered who you were? Evil things happen to people who are unaware of their surroundings like you are, especially young girls." Lady Faustina chided her. That's when Reyna noticed Lady Faustina's dialect of her latin.

"You're not from her either are you?" She blurted out, once those words left her mouth she immediately regretted those words.

"You noticed my dialect of latin." Lady Faustina chuckled. The Head Priestess must of noticed the look on her face when she responded. "Yes I am foreign here too. Just like you my sweet child, I am originally from Gallia. We speak a different dialect of latin over there." Lady Faustina finally answered her question.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was your age little one." Lady Faustina began. "My father to sent me away because of my ways. But it was for the best, soon you'll have to change your ways, society just doesn't except people like us no matter how hard we try." Lady Faustina remarked disdainfully. "Go back to your chamber and change your clothes to look more presentable. An eagle was sent from Hispania this morning and I think it was meant for you. When your done please return to dine with us." Lady Faustina finally dismissed her.

Reyna limped to her chamber ignoring the cruel stares she got from the girls and other priestesses. When she finally reached her chamber she found a sealed parchment on her bed. She instantly recognized the waxed seal, it was her fathers. She quickly broke open the wax seal and read the parchment.

Crumpling up the parchment in sheer rage, she threw it against the wall. Anger and disbelief quickly taken over her. Hylla fled the province because of an engagement of her to some high lord. Was everything about her sister Hylla a lie? She was always told Hylla had been always better then her but now Hylla was no better, probably even worse. Why was Hylla so selfish? Now she was left to take her older sister's place.


	8. Chapter VIII

**New chapter yay! I've decided to post early because I'm just super bored lol and because I'm off of school today! Note: Triumvir means:one of three officers or magistrates mutually exercising the same public function or one of three persons associated in any office or position of authority in Ancient Rome. Enjoy the chapter. **

A couple of years later...

Prefect Marcus briskly welcomed Triumvir Agrippa into his study and then quickly ordered one of the serving maids to fetch them the most sweetest of wines. When the serving maid finally returned Marcus and his rather well-known distinguished guest turned to a intelligent banter.

Triumvir Agrippa was a well-known and highly respected. He was known for his honesty and fairness. Though some what brutal with his enemies he was held in high regard and esteem. The Triumvir was the Imperator's oldest most trusted colleague. The Imperator was known for his harshness and his apparent madness, it had shocked him the Imperator could still keep to a friend.

"I was sent on the behalf of the Imperator to seek for a bride for his nephew." The Triumvir remarked. "I'm afraid it was all in vain."

"I'm sure you haven't been everywhere." Marcus reassured his dear friend.

"I've been near and far, in all quarters of the Empire and not one noble woman met the Imperator's expectations." Triumvir Agrippa sighed.

"I do not mean to sound bad-mannered Triumvir, but why have you come?" Perfect Marcus inquired.

"I've heard whispers of your two daughter's apparent loveliness." The Triumvir gazed at him expectantly. Inwardly The Prefect knew he was putting everything on the line.

Hylla the more lady like of his daughters had fled the province long ago after an engagement, a decision made under his consent to some young and promising politician with an exceptional family. He had soldiers scour the whole empire. No trace was left of her, it was as if she had faded out of existence. His other estranged daughter Reyna was still in Rome. The last time he had seen her was when he was shipping her off. Was she still as unpredictable and feral as before or had she grown accustomed to her surroundings?

"Well Triumvir, I have proposition for you."

* * *

**JASON POV**

The troop of soldiers made their way through the desolate barren waste lands of Persia and finally into Rome. The band of soldiers just made their way back from a victorious campaign in Persia.

"Has Rome ever looked so fair?" Centurion Brutus said in awe.

"Rome has always been grand, you've just been too much of a drunkard notice." Jason chuckled. The rest of his companions guffawed at his remark.

"And you my dear General have been to preoccupied with women to care." Jason scowled deeply at his dearest friends jeer, and his reaction was not left unnoticed which made the whole comment even more intolerable. Jason turned away from his absurd companions and took the city in.

The capital was brimming with vitality. People moving about,trading making wealth. The sweet aroma of wines filling the air. Jason cherished this portion of the city. Majority of of the upperclass and wealthy citizens lived here. Gardens, fountains,temples,statues and decedent villas adorned this wing of the bustling city.

The Imperial Palace was resting atop Palatine hill, the centre most of the city basking in it's glory. Jason grimaced as he remembered he'd have to pass the 'other' less comely part of the city. Jason glanced back down the hillside where he abruptly noticed a chariot and its rider careening of its path. He with haste urged his destrier toward the rapidly moving chariot. His comrades called back to him urgently for warning him, that it was far to late. Jason started gaining speed, by now he was right alongside the careening chariot.

"Grab my hand." Jason said,the young woman seemed to be glowering back at him, her black mass of hair rippling through the wind. She must of not heard what he had said. The wind was rushing in his ears he could barely hear what he had said himself. The young woman was running out of time, soon she would careen into the cliffs and be spirited away by the Tiber river.

He let go of his rein, caught hold of her waist and snatched her off her chariot. The young women watched helplessly as her chariot clattered with the jagged rocks. Jason unseated himself off his stallion and soon did the same to the woman.

"Thank you Centurion. If you hadn't came who knows of what may have become of me." The young woman thanked him graciously. Then she started readjusting the thick white veil that lay atop her head. He'd finally recognized they where priestess garments. "You are an excellent rider." The priestess then added.

"You should be more careful, horses don't have any regard for beauty." He then complimented. A small trace of a smile then graced her face. The priestess then brushed her hair out of her face to reveal a pair of large inky unwavering eyes. Jason sensed a familiarity exuding from this girl. Where had he seen her before, he's quite sure they've met sometime before.

The priestess turned to gander at her broken chariot, at least her horse was left unharmed. "Thank you Centurion, I will never forget what you have done for me."

"Do you desire to have someone escort you?" He asked her.

"No Centurion that would be to much to ask for." The priestess said modestly. She gracefully mounted her horse and rode back towards the city.

By the time his comrades had reached him, he was still cemented to the exact spot the girl left him in."I fear Prince Jason is smitten with this Priestess girl." One of his friends coaxed. Jason abruptly came back to reality and lead his party towards the city.

Once they had reached the forum majority of the city came to welcome them. The cheers for him where almost deafening. Anyone could swear the city was vibrating from the amount of noise. The people never cheered this loud for his Uncle or any other senator or general. He'd been triumphant in his campaign in Persia reclaiming the province as a part of the Roman Empire. The crowd had been holding up banners with his name imprinted on it. There were even talks of having statues, buildings built in his honour even having his face minted on coins.

Later that evening there was a feast held in his honour and word spread about him saving a priestesses life early that day. He had also found out the identity of the girl he had saved.

It had been the Prefect Marcus Cornelius Scipio's daughter Reyna. He couldn't hide the shock that in the years he was gone Reyna followed the pursuits of the roman noble woman and eventually became one. She had suddenly grown on the roman people became the role model for every noble lady and any other type of woman. She was heavily inwrapped in the faith and was now forsaking men and becoming a priestess of Rome. He didn't know why but the suddenly evoked feelings in him. Why would he get so distraught over a girl he had never seen in years. He did find it sardonic though, the very things that they swore the both of them would never reach came to be. He was a Roman general of an entire legion, and she was the noblest woman in all of Rome.

**please review! I would love to hear you guys opinion on this fic by the way I really need inspiration. I totally borrowed this scene from a very old movie (it was made in 1959) called the last days of Pompeii.**


	9. Chapter IX

**I'm have an extended school break and the weather doesnt seem to be cooperating boo Canada so I'm basically imprisoned in my home for the 'break'. so I've decide to upload a new chap. BEWARE this chapter as more um.. Themes but its very subtle. NOTES: The **_**Pontifex Maximus**_** (Latin, literally: "greatest pontiff") was the high priest of theCollege of Pontiffs (****_Collegium Pontificum_****) in ancient Rome. This was the most important position in the ancient Roman religion. Enjoy the chapter. **

Reyna made her way through the rowdy and bustling city. The whole of Rome was in preparation for a celebration because of a triumphant campaign in Persia. There was an air of festivity filling the city. Reyna couldn't feel more content.

Her mind suddenly drifted back to what happened earlier that afternoon. She was making her way towards Collegium Pontificum to meet with the Pontifex Maximus to get consent to join the college and become a priestess. Midway through the voyage her chariot unfastened off her mare. This inflicted immense pain to the horse which in turn reduced the stallion from its former calm demeanor and become completely rampant.

A gallant centurion had saved her life that afternoon. No doubt from afar her chariot moving wildly down the jagged pathways looked like a helpless cause, yet he still chose to save her.

She hadn't had a good look at his face, as his helm on his head. All she could notice was his luminous blue eyes. They seemed to be ablaze under the afternoon sun. He also had light golden skin and a beaming smile. If he where to remove his helm he would have probably been quite handsome. Stop it, she chided herself mentally, you are to be a priestess of Rome. She couldn't help but think something about him had been recognizable. But she was sure they've never met before. _Or did they? _

She refused to ponder more on the subject, she was to forsake men for that matter. But she couldn't help musing on how he would of looked like without his helm or what he had said of her. Did he really think of her as beautiful?

Her sister Hylla was considered a true beauty and now and then people would remark on how similar they had looked. Part of her felt complimented but the other part felt deeply angered. She was angered at the fact her sister had left her and their family. The sister she once had admired and striven to be like. She didn't want to be compared to someone like that. Still she loved and cared for her sister unconditionally but deeply wished that instead of her fleeing she'd have dealt with her engagement honorably.

She was now in front of the collegium. The collegium was a grand building. All the religious rites took place here. Majestic columns framed the complex. Statues adorned the structure and beautiful mosaics of religious rites were engraved. Reyna regarded the Collegium Pontificum as one of the most beautiful model of engineering in Rome next to the imperial palace and a couple others.

She had noticed the temple was vacant on sight. So she just figured she'd wait on one of the spacious balconies. The balcony overlooked the whole of the forum. She could see people holding up banners, musicians playing music and people preparing for the evening festivities. She was too absorbed into what was going on below her to notice her friend trail in behind her.

Gwendolyn, her namesake was of the famous Queen Regnant of Britannia, was of britannic origin. She came from a working class family who happened to have migrated here for work. She had a mane of fiery red hair and clear azure eyes. Her appearance enchanted people. Not many people had her distinct coloring considering that she was a foreign beauty.

"You arrived, I thought I was going to meet the high priest alone." Gwendolyn said relieved. "He is known to be quite intimidating to an extent." Gwendolyn's glanced over to her.

"I was entangled with something quite trivial earlier." She shrugged. Reyna did not want to go into great detail over what had happened earlier in the afternoon, but Gwendolyn was nearly as tenacious as she herself was.

"Care to explain?" Gwendolyn suggested. "Most likely everyone is preparing for the legions return. They won't be here for awhile." Before Gwendolyn had met her, she was a sweet and delicate girl. Over their years of companionship she had started rubbing off on poor and sweet Gwendolyn. She cursed herself on her unyielding personality.

"I had a mishap with my chariot, and I was rescued by some centurion." She answered as if it was the most normal of things to have happen.

"Reyna you could have been killed! You are fortunate that centurion saved you." Gwendolyn scolded. "Thank goodness your not in pieces, you should have been more careful."

"It couldn't be helped, what comes to pass, passes." The girls glared at each other, both of their stares unwavering. They bickered back and forth until they where finally brought out of their controversy by the rallying people below them. Tens of thousands of people assembled in the already overcrowded forum, as if they where welcoming someone.

"I think someone of high bearing is entering the city." She told her dear friend. "Maybe a Consul or a General." Gwendolyn gave her an incredulous look.

"Or maybe a Prince who reclaimed a lost province." Gwendolyn replied knowingly." I cannot believe you haven't heard of the crown Prince's return, it was what the whole of Rome was raving about." Then Gwendolyn nudged her. "I've heard he is quite handsome, don't you think." Gwendolyn taunted her, probably trying to see her break. She genuinely didn't know what to say, the whole matter been quite indifferent to her.

"They say his hair shines like polished gold and his eyes are as deep and blue as the oceans." Gwendolyn said breathlessly."And his body is as muscled and toned as a statue. I am convinced the man is a living breathing work of art." Gwendolyn sighed."Look he's arriving." Gwendolyn surged towards the balcony railing.

She too had moved closer to get a better glimpse of him. To her dismay Gwendolyn had been right, everything she had said fitted his description perfectly. He had seemed tall even though he was riding his steed. He had removed his helm and smiled broadly at the crowd. The cheers the crowd was emitting where loud on a monstrous scale. The whole city shook from the cheers of the crowd. The people were uncontrollable, they surged forward just so the can be nearer to the victorious Prince. Observers were spewing out praises just as much as a fountain spews out water. She was in utter shock that he was the one who had saved her earlier.

Once he had reached the senate building the whole of the senate awaited him. They placed enormous honors on him and war medals. The High Priest was even there bestowing blessings and glad tidings on him. Religious rites where finally performed by the priestesses. The Prince gave the the crowd a once over and finally turned up to glance at the surrounding buildings. His gaze landed on the Collegium Pontificum.

He immediately gazed at her attentively, as she hitched her breath all the while. His gaze was ceasing to falter. Reyna felt heavy under his gaze, she suddenly felt uncomfortable at him looking up at her and wrapped herself up in her thick wooly and white priestess shawl. She quickly glanced up and seen he had chuckled at her reaction and looked away.

She then lifted her head defiantly, by no means would she be reduced to act like a shy blushing maiden, being the very proud woman she was. She thought all those romantic Roman dramas she had been watching at the theaters where getting the better of her. This had not been left unnoticed by Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn's gaze fleeted between her and the Prince, then she creased a brow.

At that moment head priestess lady Faustina chose to walk in.

"You know you should especially understand to subdue your voices, especially once talking about the topic of men." Lady Faustina said humorously. She walked towards them and followed their gaze."Ah.. The Prince has always been an exceptionally handsome one, I could see what all you young maidens rave about." Lady Faustina laughed.

"A maiden's fantasy." Gwendolyn cooed. Reyna glared at her absurd friend. "You know he is participating in tomorrow's Circus Games. I will be sure to root for him." Reyna ignored her erratic friends behavior and turned towards the forum.

"Reyna may I have a quick word with you in my office?" Lady Faustina asked. Reyna turned to look at Gwendolyn.

"It needn't be a problem, I was making my leave anyways." Gwendolyn hitched up her skirts."Goodbye, I will see you later at the feast." Gwendolyn disappeared into the temple.

Once her and Lady Faustina reached the office, Lady Faustina ordered Reyna to take a seat."Reyna being a Priestess of Rome is a very sacred and important role, it is held with high esteem and regard in our culture." Lady Faustina stated.

"Regarding the vows, I know I could keep to them..." She began. Lady Faustina inspired her when she had first came. They were quite similar as young girls and were forced to grow up. Ever since accepting priestess-hood Faustina could neglect the traditional ways of a woman. Getting married, having children and provide for their husbands. Lady Faustina was also given privileges of voting, owning property, was celebrated wherever she went and had many other privileges bestowed upon her.

"No it is not that. I know you desired to be a priestess since you came but.. I fear it is not right for you, my dear." Lady Faustina let out a breath. "My child, it is easy to want something but you cannot always have it. You are the only remaining child of your father, he will be losing you to the state if he lets you join." Lady Faustina said calmly. "Me and you come from a completely different type of family. You came here to be taught for the future, and I came here with nothing and no one. You my dear are part of a bigger plan. The only reason why I am here is because I had no one. You will be not only be forsaking men but your whole family if you join us."

Reyna excelled in masking her emotions incredibly. She was notorious for her nonchalant persona. But inwardly Reyna urged herself not to protest. This is what she wanted after all, she could see her future here."What should I do?" She said hollowly.

"Wait, all you could do is wait my child. Better things come to those with patience." Lady Faustina gently grabbed her hand. "Talk to your Father about it, once you clear things up come back with your decision."

She shifted out of her chair and gracefully left the room. That evening she had been told her Father would be arriving to the Capital for the annual games, so Reyna waited outside the collegium for her coachmen provided by her Father. Once the carriage came into view she elegantly glided onto the cushion seats and was taken to an extravagant private villa. Her father was keen on extravagance, she begrudgingly thought. Once she arrived to the villa she changed out of her priestess garbs and took a hot bath. The bath had relieved her aching muscles and once she was done she slipped one a robe and paced towards the bedchambers.

Upon her arrival, chambermaids were awaiting her with a low cut Grecian dress, with drapings on the back. The silky royal blue fabric was form fitting yet seemed flow freely around her. Her hair was kept semi down that night. The servants embellished her hair with glimmering jewels and she also wore droplet like sapphire earrings. She felt a little peeved about the top-cut of the dress and proceeded to where a semi-sheer shawl overtop.

Her Father proceeded to walk through the door. Her father was powerfully built with large broad shoulders. He towered over the average man. He was quite intimidating to look at, she inherited the same glossy dark hair and black eyes."You look lovely Reyna." Her father started.

She nodded back in reply. It had been years since they had last seen each other. The air around them had been tense."How have you been doing father?" She asked him. She had been concerned over her father's well being after Hylla had left.

"I am fine Reyna, you needn't worry yourself."He walked up towards her and and she help but feel dwarfed by him. He to picked up a long strand of her hair and mused to himself: "Oh how you resemble your mother." It wasn't soon after that when he quickly returned to his former demure self."We will continue to talk later, the feast will beginning soon. Be ready soon." Her father quickly left the room.

When they arrived, the imperial palace was already swarmed with distinguished guests. She interpreted people from all over the empire flocked to witness the annual games. She seated herself next to her father and his men. Glancing around the banquet hall, a sense of nostalgia washed over her, it had been here where she first feasted. The hall looked even more impressive then the last time she been here. Even more tapestries, statues and works of art garnished the hall. Little bits of flowers and plants where planted and even more mosaics where painted on the ceilings.

More guests started filling the hall. A melodic music played in the background. Finally her friend Gwendolyn brought herself forth from the swarm of guests. She dressed in a lovely one shoulder dark green dress. Her hair was gleaming and curls flowed freely down her back.

"Her take a seat." She beckoned her friend over.

The music seemed to grow more commanding and intense and soon started quickening.

"The prince is coming." Gwendolyn said in a hushed tone. The whole hall of guests risen to greet the imperial family. The Enmperor, his wife and the prince where all seated up on the dais.

Once the where all seated the food was passed out and the music began to play in its former soft and strumming beat. The whole night the guests drank merrily. Entertainers danced for the guests doing an array of strange acrobatics. In midst of it all Reyna decided she needed some air, there was way too much going on for her liking. She had chosen to go on a walk through the palace gardens, since that was the only relatively quiet place the palace had to offer.

One of the most pleasurable parts of the the palace was definitely the gardens, an assortment of plants grew there. Fountains and marble columns filled the gardens. Waters pools and miniature lakes where embedded in the cobbled ground. She let the tranquil noise of running water and soft music had taken her in, although she felt a slight chill coming in and wrapped the shawl even more tightly around her.

"You've been just like this when I first shown you the gardens." A masculine voice called from behind. She immediately whipped her head towards the source in which the voice was coming from.

It was the prince standing tall and proud in all his glory. She stood there unfaltering analyzing the man in front of her. He advanced towards her lessening the space between them. "Your not wearing white, I fear I was beginning to take a liking to you in it. No matter, change is good." He smirked at her.

She was beginning to not take the whole situation to her liking. She refused to show it, it would look like he had the upper hand. She hardened her gaze on him and then proceeded to ask. "This banquet was partly held for your return, I suggest you return, your guests are in no doubt looking for you." Reyna straightened herself.

"I fear the banquet was not much to my liking, my lady, it is much to over crowded for my taste." He flashed her his perfect luminous smile. Then he countinued to lessen the gap even more. By now her blood was roaring in her ears. She was not liking who had the upper hand in this situation."I was pondering about us when we were younger, earlier today." He stepped closer until the gap between was almost filled.

Reyna never been too close to a man before. What if someone had seen them. This was certainly not the Jason she knew, despite that fact that she barely even knew him for that long at all. She didn't know what to do, nobody had taught her the precautions she needed to take, in these types of... situations. By all means she was not panic-stricken, but she did not like what this turn of events was leading to. If he moved just a little more his body would have been pressed right against hers. She moved her body to the other side so she would not have to be facing him.

"That seemed to be so long ago." She remarked dolefully. They had been so different back then. She was completely 'untamed' and both where hopelessly naïve. The both of them carried a innocence back then. She still did, but she was apprehensive on Jason's part.

Jason analyzed her with his icy blue eyes that seemed to be iridescent that night. His eyes seemed to be trailing over her silhouette. Which in her part caused her to wrap herself up even tighter, which barely even made a difference. A draft past through the both of them. Seeing how cold she was, Jason offered his soldiers cloak to wrap around her but after all his insisting she politely declined.

"It is quite possible you have found out what I have been up to these few past years." Jason told her as they where strolling the gardens. "Now I want to know what you've been up to."

"Maybe another time my Prince, right now the guests probably already noted your absence." She curtly said. "Perhaps at the Circus games."

Jason looked dissapointed at her decline but accepted it anyway, then he added solemnly. "You have changed Reyna."

"As of you too, my prince." She said upon walking back towards the hall.


	10. Heroes of Olympus Theory

**Sorry this is not another chapter, but while I was researching for the next chapter I stumbled upon something very interesting. I mean ****_VERY INTERESTING._**** I came up with a new theory! I really wanted to share this with the people reading this fic to me this makes a whole lot of sense.**

I was researching for my story and then I saw something that made me come up with a new theory. This is going to be long but I really want to share it. It's regarding the theory of who will be sacrificed to raze Gaea.

I have this theory of mine. You know the prophesy where to demigods have to be sacrificed and die? I think it's going to be Jason and Piper. Most people think its going to be Frank and Hazel but here is my theory.

I think Jason is like a parallel of Mark Anthony. Mark Anthony left Rome for Egypt and married a 'foreign' queen. The senate accused him of going 'native' and betraying Rome. He committed suicide because he had thought Cleopatra had died. When Cleopatra found this out she had went insane. When Octavian captured them he had planned to parade her around in Rome. But before that she had committed suicide.

Cleopatra is like a parallel of Piper. Here's Cleopatra's description.  
"For she was a woman of surpassing beauty, and at that time, when she was in the prime of her youth, she was most striking; she also possessed a most charming voice and knowledge of how to make herself agreeable to everyone. Being brilliant to look upon and to listen to, with the power to subjugate everyone, even a love-sated man already past his prime, she thought that it would be in keeping with her role to meet Caesar, and she reposed in her beauty all her claims to the throne." - Cassius Dio  
Rather, what ultimately made Cleopatra attractive were her wit, charm and "sweetness in the tones of her voice."

Does that remind you of anyone? Also Mark Antony and Cleopatra where defeated by Mark's political rival and arch enemy Octavian. Who then was made the first emperor of Rome and sole leader by the senate. Jason and Octavian are enemies and also maybe previously political rivals because Jason was the former praetor and Octavian was running for the position. So my theory is Jason and Piper defeated by CJ on Octavian's orders and the senate proclaims Octavian as the sole leader of the Romans. Most people presume Jason is based on the mythical Jason but I think it is actually Mark Anthony. I don't know where Reyna comes in maybe Octavian assassinates her or plots against her,seizes her power (which he already has) or puts her on trial for befriending the Greeks.

Ironically Cleopatra is Greek. So that's my theory, when I first read about Octavian his persistence for power is phenomenal. Emperor Augustus was once also a was the head of the roman religion before he was proclaimed emperor. Since we where introduced to him in the books I always thought he was going to seize power somewhere along the series. A man who does want power and not getting it. While Reyna was trying not to let him have it? There must be some sort of purpose. Who knows maybe he will force Reyna to be his consort. That would be weird.

What are your thoughts?


	11. Chapter X

**Posted this chapter today, but I really wanted to make it longer. I just didn't feel like ending it just yet so I add more to it. NOTES:The Regia was a structure in Ancient Rome in the Roman Forum that originally served as the residence or one of the main headquarters of kings of Rome and later as the office of the Pontifex Maximus, the high priest of Roman religion. **

Jason had quietly trailed after Reyna. When he reached the banquet, he snuck through the drunken crowd, carefully trying not to bring attention to himself.

Jason rebuked himself for acting the way he did around Reyna. What had come over him? Surely after not seeing each other for years he could have acted more mannerly. By now, Reyna must have thought of him as a defiler.

He reseated himself atop the dais, his eyes lingering carefully avoiding Reyna's hardened gaze. He watched the free flow of people, mingle, dance and laugh. To his left he noticed his uncle had long time fled the affair. His eyes drifted from place to place until his eyes finally locked on Octavian.

Octavian. He thought with disgust. Why was he here? Octavian was seated across the room from him. Probably to keep them from clashing with one another, he mused begrudgingly. Octavian and him loathed each other since they were both mere children. Before he was born, his uncle was considering adopting Octavian as his heir. Octavian's father Triumvir Agrippa, was his uncle's long time colleague and now only colleague and was quite content about the whole agreement, but to his dismay it was vetoed once after his birth.

Both of them had become long time bitter enemies and political rivals. Octavian desperate to prove his worth to his uncle. But alas Jason knew it was all in vain. The Emperor wanted an heir that would carry his bloodline, as did anyone want of their heir. Octavian finally regarded him with his dull and murky blue eyes. Octavian then sneered at him, thus promoting a silent stare-down. Normally Jason was not known to back down from a challenge, but his eyes suddenly fixated on Reyna's father, Prefect Marcus chatting merrily with Triumvir Agrippa.

Since when where they so keen in their friendship? Jason mentally asked himself. Both politicians seemed to negotiating something. Jason knew without delay knew that they were devising something. What could it be? The Prefect finally brought forth his daughter, Reyna and introduced her to the old Triumvir, then like wise to his son. Odd, Jason noted. Why would he do that?

He thought he shouldn't worry too much on the matter. For the next passing hours Jason laughed, danced drank and overall engulfed himself with the feasts lavish luxuries. He had later found out Reyna too had deserted the banquet. Why did she leave? He thought angrily.

The feast was held in his honor, had she thought so little of him?

During the course of the night the Prefect of Hispania decided to make a declaration. It was of the betrothal of his daughter Reyna to Triumvir Agrippa's son Octavian. Jason unintentionally splattered his glass of wine over an unexpected slave girl. No wonder why Reyna had vanished, she probably hadn't approved of this union. His heart briefly paused, the whole reception was suddenly lulled into a deathly silence.

How could this be? Reyna was supposed to become a priestess of Rome. The whole city had been anticipated to witness her ceremonial inauguration. Many people had remarked upon how she would become the best priestess of her era. No doubt this had been a large blow to the people of Rome. On his is part, he was absolutely infuriated, so this is what the two old men where devising. Devious indeed, definitely would not be to his uncle's liking.

Reyna and Octavian's families where respectively one of the most powerful, wealthy and influential families in the empire, such a union between them would be detrimental to the imperial family. He pondered about how his uncle would handle this situation. The guests broken into a polite applause, as did he but his was less then enthusiastic.

That night he miserably trudged back to his chambers and rested up for the night, still sulking over what had happened that evening. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep for he couldn't waste anytime mulling over what had happened, as much as he wanted to, for the next days would bring the arrival of the circus games.

He woke up at dawn that morning, finishing all his training drills. This year the games would be different.

According to his uncle this years competitors consist of men of noble birth, aspiring legionnaires, men of the legions and anyone else who can compete instead of the usual gladiators and slaves. He being the heir to the throne, it was excepted of him to compete.

He quickly cleaned himself off. The sun had never fully risen, which had meant that majority of the people of Rome were still asleep. Jason then decided it would be okay to embark on an early morning stroll, in the forum.

The forum was the center of Roman life. It was the locale for elections, criminal prosecutions and entertainment. Monuments of Rome's greatest leaders where here, even his uncle's statue. There was even structures that dated back to the old Roman Kingdom. By far this was the heart of the ancient city. As of now the forum was completely barren except for the couple of storekeepers setting up their booths, which were far to busy working in their booths to take notice of him.

He decided to head towards the Regia, the former palace of Roman Kings was now the office of the Pontifex Maximus. He had decided to consult the high priest for glad tidings for today's games. Instead he found that it too was vacant. The interior was completely made out of solid marble and at the center of the room was a enormous blazing hearth.

Situated right next to the hearth was a girl in a plain brown long sleeved dress and shawl wound tightly around her. Probably just a cleaner. She must of heard him walking, because she immediately stiffened.

"You don't have to be afraid of me girl. I'm just expecting to meet with the high priest." He said. The girl cautiously turned to face him and then regarded him with tired eyes.

"R-Reyna. What are you doing here?" He questioned. What was she doing here? She had nothing to do with this place anymore since she was to be wed, he thought with resentment.

"I came here to return my priestess garbs." Reyna said warily. She looked completely drained as if all the life was sucked out of her. Her eyes once shone brightly, now they were lifeless and hollow. She was entirely worn out. How could someone change so drastically in one night?

Reyna eyed him with her droopy eyes, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pity. For some strange reason he felt guilty, as if he was the one at fault and he felt obligated to help her. Without even thinking, he paced towards her and clutched one of her shoulders. He could feel her quivering underneath his touch, but soon after she had regained herself.

"It will be alright." He had tried to reassure her. She mustered up a deathly glare.

"It will be alright." Reyna laughed darkly. "They all tell me those damned words, yet the don't know how ill-fated they truly are." She looked up at him. "Don't think your fate is any different my prince, for you too will suffer the same fate as I." she remarked scornfully.

He never once took it to consideration but, he knew that he too was going to wed someone he didn't love and probably never even known. His uncle was probably in the works of finding him a bride. I wouldn't be surprised if I was engaged by the end of the year, he mused. The only girl he was remotely keen on was Reyna. He thought keen spoke in many levels. Indeed he did once have an abundance of illicit paramours while he was military campaigning, which had caused quite controversy in Rome, but he never took any of those women to liking.

There was a long pause between them until Reyna decided to speak. "I could see through his 'honorable' facade, they say he has a thousand spies that inform him about everything that goes on in the entire empire."

He learned Reyna's persona consisted of many things since he had come back. Among many things she was some what detached and impassive towards others, had a nonchalant demeanor, very disciplined and she was above all capable. But one of the newer things he found out about her was that she had an excellent judge of character.

"He is a corrupted and power hungry humiliation of a man, who will try anything to gain influences in the court." He told her truthfully. Reyna seemed remorseful at that fact, as if possibly she could have hoped that she was wrong in her judgement and that Octavian was actually a decent man. He couldn't help but seem vexed at the idea.

Sensing Reyna's sudden despair, he decided to turn away from that dark aspect of her life and converse about something else."Will you be attending the games?" He asked her. Reyna's bleak face abruptly lightened up as she nodded.

"I heard you where competing, I couldn't help but feel shocked, usually slaves only participate." Reyna weakly smiled."I never seen you in combat, but I've heard that you are very much gifted when handed a sword. I barely can bring myself to wait to see you in battle." Reyna praised.

He smiled at her reply. Reyna was a difficult person to please. The thought of her deeming him worthy solely clouded his mind. "Who will you root for?" He asked her gleefully.

"That is a secret I intend to keep to myself." Reyna said slyly. He smirked at her response as she continued to tell him "There is a former slave entering, they say he is the most gifted swordsman of the Hellenes. They call him The Graecus."

"The Greek." Jason pondered on that for a moment, that was an interesting name for a competitor. He too heard stories of this aspiring warrior and protege.

"You might have an equal or maybe he is surpassing of your skill." Reyna mocked him.

"He never trained or fought with a legion before." He said to her. "Only with a couple of masters who were respectable in the trade."

Reyna turned and focused her gaze towards the sky, the sun had risen higher in the sky, which soon meant that people would pour out of their houses and once again fill up the dingy cobblestone streets. He heaved out a sigh and unexpectedly he gingerly stroked Reyna's cheek, then he proceeded to cup them with his hand. Reyna was snapped out of her previous thoughts and stared at him as if he where crazed.

Jason wasn't good at displaying his affection, as he had found out in his prior 'relationships'. He didn't even know how to ease her anxiety or where to start. Instead he found himself doing the most deficient thing ever, he kissed her. That had only made her even more burdened. He had brushed his lips on hers and unexpectedly she never rejected it, she probably was to petrified to do anything about it. Jason was by now convinced he should take his leave. With much difficulty he excused himself, leaving Reyna behind in absolute sheer horror.

He skillfully navigated his way through the over-crowded everlasting depths of the city, cautiously concealing his identity from the ravenous cluster of people. When he had reached the palace the sun was already elevated above his head. The games would commence soon. Once at his chamber, his armor was already set up for him. The front of his armor plate had an eagle blazon, to show his heraldry. Also a thick scarlet cloak laid leisurely at the back and small pieces of chain mail were incrusted in his combat attire. The smith who had fashioned his armor had no doubt spent an endless amount of time bringing it forth, little depictions of roman victories garnished the surface. Promptly suiting himself, he exited his bedchamber and headed toward the stables.

Outside his horse and weapons he would be taking were already assembled for him. A servant had already informed him his uncle had already taken his leave, after seating himself he urged his stallion forward, it's hooves clamoring on the earth beneath it, directed straight toward the Circus Maximus, the venue where the games was to be held.

The cheers of the plebeian class rumbled from wall to wall as he was entering the arena, he glanced at the crowd scanning for familiar faces, unaware of his friend approaching. Centurion Brutus reared his horse.

"Hail friend." Brutus greeted him. Brutus's eyes were also lingering on the boisterous crowd. "Quite an audience we have, no doubt to see their high and mighty prince in combat."

"You think little of it, since you always are privileged with seeing me engaged in battle." He laughed at his old companion. "Besides its been a long time since I've seen you soo sober."

A wild grin had broken onto his friends face. "I consumed six cupfuls of ale before I arrived."

"Then I fear you will be knocked off your horse before you even pick up your blade." He told his friend. Trumpets had sounded through the air, meaning the commencement of the games.

"It is time." Brutus remarked. "Best of luck to you my friend."

"As for you too, Brutus." Then had Brutus finally saluted him rearing his war horse away from him, trotting back to the assembly lines.

He quickly skimmed through the spectators, trying to detect faces he knew of. Firstly he had noticed the patrician families were settled in near proximity of the arena and the common people the farthest away. Women of noble stature wear seated in mezzanine held high above stadium, were they could enjoy the luxury of being fanned and stay in the shade, also spending their pastime with weaving, embroidery and gossip.

Jason observed Reyna seated on the terrace, she appeared to look absolutely sick and tired, as if she would be anywhere then there. Numerous women had been trying to chat with her but she was completely disinterested.

When she finally caught his eyes on her, she couldn't hide the feral blush that had crept onto her face. He smirked at her reaction and he preceded to tease her by brushing his fingertips on his lips, making her face redden even further.

At that moment Octavian lurked out of a corner and planted himself right next to Reyna. Jason could feel his jaw clenching. Octavian then whispered something in Reyna's ear, causing her to nudge away. Jason could see Reyna's apparent discomfort. To his relief Reyna then excused herself leaving behind a bitter Octavian.

He turned himself toward the assembly lines, examining the competitors. Majority of them had not intrigued him, most of them flamboyant noble men who dressed as if they were attending festival moreover a competition and legionnaires. One had stood out though, his opponent was of a tall stature similar to his, maybe a little shorter and had a much leaner build then him. He could see bits of darkened hair sticking out beneath his helm. His adversary's armor was differently fashioned then the armor of here. The helm had feather like streamers jutting out of it. That's when Jason recognized the covering, it was the Grecian styled combat gear he had seen so long ago in the scrolls he had to study as a child. The Romans originally adopted the battle garbs of the Greeks, but stylized it to fit their standards and perfected it.

This must be the graecus, he thought bemused. The man seemed to have a silent strength exuding from him. His competitor's dingy, second rate battle armor proved to make all the other men underestimate him, but Jason knew better. Instead he galloped his horse toward the assembly lines awaiting for his name to be announced.


	12. Chapter XI

**Hey guys chapter #11 is finally done. This chap was way longer then my other ones I think.. I put a lot of work into it I even quoted Homer an Ancient Greek author. NOTES: Britannia Inferior is the Roman province which is now part of Northern Britain.**

Reyna watched all the the challengers stream through the entrances and gather amongst each other. This was her first time at a important sporting event such as this one. She could spot out Jason from the others right away. Just looking at him brought back the kiss they shared, the one he initiated. What if someone had seen them? She was to be a married woman, if someone had caught them she could be charged with adultery and exiled or even killed.

She was desperately trying to contain her excitement, but she was failing miserably. People stood up from their seats screaming and toppling over, it was even more amusing to look at from atop the balustrade. The only good part of where she was seated was she wouldn't have to worry about being toppled over.

Trumpets finally rang through the air initiating the start of the match. Jason being the nephew of the Emperor was obligated to be the first contender.

A burly man, about the size of two men was his first opponent. The two warriors charged at each other on horseback each of them trying to destabilize one another. The man lunged forward toward Jason with his sword, but he was far too late Jason had already discovered his weakness. Jason had swiftly ran his gladius right through the man, like running a blade through water. His opponent instinctively clutched at his chest and was knocked off his steed. Servants rushed out of the gates, moving the now unconscious body out of the ring and to the infirmary.

"Victory goes to Prince Jason!" The announcer yelled. The crowd surged toward the edges of their seats, they looked like a massive tidal wave opposed to people. The people shouted praises to Jason, chanting his name and carrying banners. Jason was quite an impressive swordsman, she observed.

Octavian who had once chosen to bless her and other female companions with his presence, had decided to dismiss himself and sit beside other male politicians down in the stands. She couldn't help but feel relieved, what he had whispered earlier to her was completely unnerving. His perverse words still lingering through her thoughts. What well he treat her like once they are married? She shuddered at the reflection.

Reyna no longer concentrated on the matches further below her. They all seemed the same to her, none of them as fast paced and humorous as Jason's match.

It was sweltering even up in the gallery, were curtains were drawn to shade them, but did nothing to keep out the heat of the scorching sun. The women had powdered and perfumed themselves excessively, the needless perfume and powders smelled fowl to her.

"By the time it's dusk we will be all withered and baked." Gwendolyn complained, fanning herself angrily in the process. "I think we will all die because of this heat. How are we supposed to look appropriate for tonight's festivities? "Gwendolyn groaned as she took a sip from her drink.

"This is not as nearly as hot as where I'm from." Reyna laughed at her friend." I think we can manage."

"Manage!, I come from _Britannia Inferior,_it's below freezing all year round. You don't understand, your from the south." Gwendolyn screamed. "Anyways how do I look?"

Gwendolyn was like this at times, she would go from a carefree whimsical person, to a vain rampaging woman in seconds. Reyna examined her long time friend. Gwendolyn had serenaded the populace with a long wispy frosty green dress with one shoulder strap and a heart shaped bodice. She retained a look of sheer youthfulness yet looking elegant all the while. Her blazing crimson hair was held up partially by bejewelled hair pins while the other half draped beautifully down her shoulder, she also chosen to wear red lip stain on her lips that contrasted her eyes wonderfully. She on the other hand chosen to dress with simplicity and comfort rather then exquisiteness, she was still in her earlier attire she had worn to the Regia, much to her fiancé's discord.

"You look lovely, Gwendolyn." She said truthfully. It was now Gwendolyn's turn to look at her. Gwendolyn's face wrenched with a look of utter contempt.

"You look.. Well.." Gwendolyn mustered up the courage to continue her sentence. "Reyna this is The Circus Games, men and women from all corners of the Empire journey here just to witness it. They dress in their finest clothes and silks but you.. I can't believe you came looking like this, what does your fiancé think?"

Reyna glared at her overly concerned friend and waved her hand to say it was nothing. To further distract Gwendolyn she motioned her to where Jason was standing. Clearly by the expression Gwendolyn was wearing it was enough.

"It's Jason." Gwendolyn chirped."He looks so dignified and handsome." Gwendolyn swooned. "Oh look he is looking this way."

Gwendolyn was right, in fact he was looking their way, it was the beginning of his second match, he beamed in their direction before placing on his helm. Unfortunately Gwendolyn looked as if she were to collapse. Reyna sensing her friends drowsiness, Reyna glared darkly at Jason. Then continued to place her friends now flimsy body on a cushioned chair.

Once she turned her back to the arena, Jason was midst in combat. Spectators were howling for their prince, they sounded like thunder rumbling throughout the venue. Their swords clamouring together, Jason's opponent stricken him with such a force that it almost knocked him off his horse.

Jason quickly recovered himself and gave his opponent once last blow. All at once his adversary and his war horse descended toward the ground with his stallion toppling over him. The whole stadium roared with approval, Jason had won another match once again.

After the melee an intermission was initiated. People flooded the streets, filing up into every nook and cranny. There was an assortment of entrainment to pass the time such as street performers, puppeteers, outside eateries situated inside tents that offered an array of hot cooked meals. Market places were bustling with men, women and children trying to buy mementos and keepsakes.

She didn't want to get caught in the skirmishes so she had bid her friends farewell and boarded the next chariot to the villa nearby the arena, where her and her father were staying. Upon entering guest room, she instinctively thrown herself towards her bed. The inn was extravagant, especially her chamber. The bed was grandiose, with silk bed sheets and plush pillows. Wispy curtains lined the top of the bed frame canopy styled. The rest of the room was painted in a lovely shade of beige. Reyna relaxed her once tense muscles, letting the comfort of her feathered mattress absorb her. She shifted slightly only to hear a muffled crumpling sound.

It was note, probably left for her by her father. Lifting herself up she smoothed out the wrinkled letter and decided to examine it.

To her shock it was not from her father, but the crown prince himself. He had asked her to come visit him at the royal quarters. The man has truly gone maniacal, she said mentally. He had enough recklessness to invite her to his own private quarters? After quarrelling with herself pensively she decided to take up the princes offer and go to him. Before she left the villa she had decided to take with her a thick veil that she draped over head in order to cloak her identity. A soon to be married woman visiting the home of another man was some what scandalous to Roman society.

She skillfully weaved through the smoggy streets outside the Circus Maximus. Surveying the scene, Reyna observed a large brown tent, thinking it was the designated meeting spot, Reyna slipped in. The the odour of blood, metal and open wounds took over her. The tent contained dozens of wounded men that had competed in the games. Healers drifted from post to post aiding the injured. The horrific smells fogged her senses and soon she was tumbling all over. The inside of the spacious tent was divided into compartments by sheets. Faint noises were coming from one of the compartments, upon sensing this Reyna carefully shifted the sheets to see if Jason was inside, instead she found one of the competitors, no doubt the Greek and his lady love entangled in a passionate kiss. To much entangled to take notice her. She abruptly ripped the curtain from her hand and let it fall back to its former place. Had they have no shame or honour? This kind of behaviour was not accepted especially in a public place where people could walk in freely. Deeming this place not worthy enough to house a prince, she left the wretched place with dignity and poise.

Where was the prince staying? At least he could have wrote done instructions. Filled with wroth, Reyna trudged toward yet another tent, this one was mauve in colour and even more widespread, it about the size of a theatre. This must be it, she concluded. The interior was heavenly compared to that of the other one. Tapestries decorated the satin walls, statues, long tables, and couches filled the tent. Like the other tents this one was also had quadrants. Reyna walked aimlessly trying to pin point where Jason was. Once she located his apartment she was greeted by a monstrously tall legionnaire, probably a member of the praetorian guard.

"What is your business here, girl?" The guard grumbled. She straightened herself meeting the guards enduring gaze.

"I am here on the behest of the prince, sir." The man analyzed her, seeing if she'd squirm under his iron look.

"You may pass." The guard maneuvered himself out of the way letting her pass through. Jason stood in the centre of the room, as if he had been anticipating her arrival. She couldn't help but observe that Jason entirely forsaken his upper attire. A deep crimson blush had once again retaken her face, she quickly averted her eyes from his barren chest.

"I see my guard hasn't given you a hard time on letting you in."

'Yes,' she thought. Probably because he is accustomed to the sight of seeing girls walking in and out of your room.

"I was beginning to think you couldn't come. What has taken you so long?" He smiled at her, obviously amused at the deep shade of red covering now what was most of her olive skinned face.

"Something insignificant I assure you." She felt her face redden even further remembering what she had seen prior to her arrival at the prince's compartment. "Why have you called me here?" She inquired.

"I think I sustained an injury in the melee, it's quite minimal but it needs attention." He pointed at a bandaged purpling spot beneath his muscled ribcage. "I've heard before women become priestesses they are trained in the arts of healing." He further continued.

"Don't you have other medics that could heal you? Why have you asked me?" The prince was a peculiar fellow with very odd suggestions.

"A lot of men also acquired injuries, I did not want all the medics residing with me." Then he motioned her to where the medical supplies were. Placed on the long table was bottle of wine, towelettes, a needle and a spool of thread.

"I am not your maid." She growled.

"I will repay you for your services, my lady. I am known to keep my word."Jason told her." I will give you whatever you wish."

"Can you make me regain my title as priestess." She said softly.

"Anything but that, my lady. If I could you would have been already performing your rituals." Jason said miserably.

Sighing, Reyna retrieved the supplies from the desk and placed herself right next to Jason. She tentatively swiped her fingers across the bandaged wound. Gradually peeling off the bandage, she inspected the open wound. Cringing at the sight, a deep gash that started yellowing, she thought she could see some bone. Having suppressed the urge to gag she grabbed the linen cloth she soaked it with wine. The strong and bitter odour of the wine filled her nose. Picking up the moist cloth, she cleansed the wound thoroughly. The sting of the wine had probably made Jason flinch but he composed himself as fast as it came.

Unexpectedly Jason turned his head to face her, she could feel his breath trickling on her skin. Surveying the now clean wound she snatched up the spool and needle to finally seal the gash. "You don't have to feel uneasy." She assured him. "This is just like needlework". Feeling Jason's eyes on her, she stitched up the cut. Her eyes trailed across the now patched up injury then lingered on towards his back. A long scar marred his back that started from his left shoulder all the way down to his spine.

"W-where.." she had started. Jason undoubtedly knowing of what she was referring to answered her question.

"The legion was fighting in Gaul, when a soldier of the northern tribes smashed in my back with a war axe." Jason said unemotionally as if there was nothing wrong with that.

"Who healed you, how long did it take for you to recover your full health?" She further questioned.

"Some Gaulish girl and it took about fortnight to fully recover." He replied swiftly. He seemed a little apprehensive of mentioning the Gaulish girl around her.

"Did you repay her?" She found herself asking.

Jason started shifting rather uncomfortably. He needn't have to say anything for she knew the unchaste ways of the soldier. When battling and warring for so long a soldier, married or not always seeked their comfort in a woman or anyone else for that matter, it was common knowledge. A tavern wench had most likely healed him or maybe the daughter of a tribal chief that the legion had conquered. As much as she wanted to spite him, she thought she had enough of Jason's mockery and folly. She had better things to do with her time then spending it with such a promiscuous and immoral man, with such low standards. Picking up her skirts Reyna hoisted herself off the soft bed, she turned to the entrance about to take her leave. Before she was to leave she had turned to say.

"It's not good to have too many Caesars." She advised him.

"What." Jason said completely perplexed.

"Too many Caesars is not good." She furthermore added. "So you better be careful."

Grasping up her trailing dress she left the room with a dignified yet triumphant smirk. It is I who has now left you in shock, she reasoned to herself.

When emerging outside, twilight was falling rapidly on the previously blue sky. Her father would be displeased if she wouldn't return to the manor. Tonight would mark the first day of the Circus games and grand dinner would be held to commemorate it. These Romans always looked for a reason to celebrate. She walked into her wardrobe trying to pick out a ensemble grandiose enough to wear to the celebration. She found a ivory dress with a irregular hemline that cascaded to the bottom of her feet. The dress was bound tightly around her waist. Running her fingers gently down the smooth fabric, she eased herself into the dress, letting it fall past her feet.

She left her hair alone that night, her ebony locks tumbling past shoulders to her back. Despite the very few hair clips, her hair was simple. She hailed for the next chariot to take her towards the forum where the celebration was to be held. This time Reyna reclined on a lush couch with Gwendolyn and other ladies her age.

Reyna could hear the snide comments of other noble women about Gwendolyn's social status. To them fact Gwendolyn was present with them was an absolute insult. Reyna was sicken with their rude behaviour and was right about to confront them for it, until Gwendolyn placed a soft delicate hand on her shoulder, shaking her head solemnly. Now scowling deeply, she turned her attention to the decorations that flourished in the forum that night. Draperies hung from every corner of the forum, low silken coaches along with tables scattered the streets and the soft hymns of lyres rang thought out the city.

Everything was going smoothly until Octavian had came to dine with them. He ran his cold spider-like fingers across her lap from underneath the table which caused her to shiver. She mustered up a fake sweet smile and lightly plucked his fingers of her thigh and placed them on the couch.

"You look beautiful my lady." Octavian whispered in her ear, his hot breath reeking of wine. All the other noble ladies at the table glared at her moodily, their jealously forming a dark aura around them. She couldn't believe she was still lounging with them, by now she would have bounded towards the next chariot that would take her anywhere, anywhere but here.

Suddenly peeking up, she noticed the Emperor's haunting pale blue eyes fixated on her attentively. His hollow gaunt face was like that of a mad mans. What did he want from her? What did he see in her? Him just starting at her had made her skin crawl. She felt even more comfortable at Octavian's failed attempts at alluring her.

"My love, please forgive me, I'm am feeling dreadfully awful, may I excuse myself for awhile?" She could hear her voice fluctuating, her whole body was completely rigid. The Emperor was a maniacal and sadistic man, he could not be so taken in by her if he didn't want something.

Her fiancé was clearly peeved by her constant refusal to be at his side, he let her leave this once, on the condition that she should return. Reyna swiftly glided through the streets having the sole intention to get away from the ruler of the Roman Empire. Finally finding a nearby fountain she could rest by, she perching herself on the edge of the fountain, desperately trying to clear her clouded mind. Reyna tried to regain her breath, she decided it would be best if she decided to take a walk, it wouldn't be clever if she stayed in one spot and the Emperor's soldiers came after her. Maybe he had found out about his nephews not so hidden fondness towards her, it was a well known fact that the emperor had many spies working for him. Feeling utterly wary she leaned on a column in one of the many gardens in Rome. Fatigue was the only thing on her mind, she could barely support her own body.

She thought her eyes must have been playing tricks on her because then she was seeing a dark figure sneaking about in the gardens. Her first instinct was to walk up to the person, but she restrained herself to do so, it was a very blunt and naïve thing to do. So she just stood their behind the columns and arches observing the strange being. The person was striding towards her at rapid pace. She soon realized the figure had the build of a man. The brightness of the moon illuminated the whole courtyard, giving ever thing it lit up a pale glow including her pursuer. As the man approached he started to look even more familiar, with his golden hair and striking blue eyes. Why did he have to trail after like some love sick puppy? She asked herself inwardly, her eyes narrowing at her pursuer. His constant presence near her was becoming extremely aggravating.

He charmed her with the gift of his gracious smile. "My lady." Jason beckoned her. She creased a brow at his 'warm' gesture and simply ignored it. Jason was becoming aware of her increasing agitation towards him, so he let his hand slip back limply to his side.

"I apologize if I have offended you in our last meeting." He said, his bright smile still plastered on his ever handsome face. Oh how much she wanted to slap it right off. "Those words were too fowl for your ears."

"Must you follow me everywhere." She snapped. Her deep dark eyes burning into him like blazing coals.

"My lady I always do this, I have been to one too many feasts in my life time, if I missed one what of it." Jason shrugged. "I remember telling you that in our previous meetings."

He then extended his arm and pressed his hand on column she was leaning on so his head was directly levelled above her. Regardless he was towering over her, which she despised. She ducked under his arm and turned to walk when he lightly touched the back of her arm. She could feel lighting arching through every part of her body, she even swore that their were sparks radiating off his skin. "Reyna.. I am sorry I offended you but.." He tried to grab her attention.

"Do you think I care of what you do in your pastime, in fact I could care less." She vented. Why did he always assume she was mad at him? Yes she thought his particular "hobbies" were sickening but his type of behaviour was accepted in the legion, it was what all of the soldiers participated in. Besides he was not to be married so she didn't care about his outside affairs.

"May I continue?" He pleaded. She continued to glare up at him, probably taking that as a yes, Jason persisted to carry on his former sentence. "Does your memory exceed you? Do remember not telling me that you would open up to me what you've been doing for the past few years? I just noticed I barely know anything about you." He stared straight at her, somehow Reyna could still feel the currents pulsing through her.

"What are you so intent on finding out about?" She asked him curiously.

"About you, what you like to do, yourself in general." He reached grabbed her hand softly. "I bet you already heard enough about me from other people, but what was your life like when I was gone?"

Sighing, Reyna told him of what little had happened to her while he was gone. "What was there to happen in the first place?" She murmured. "As soon as you left to the legion I started my education as an upper-class Roman girl, my father had provided the best scholars to tutor me. Along with that I was also taught how to weave and spin cloth. In return my father expected me to perform well in my duties, he even sent people to watch over my every move, I couldn't befriend anyone I could only communicate with people my father approved of, the only time I could get my freedom was when I decided to take up priesthood. While you were gone I spent most of my days in temples studying and praying." She said as they where walking through the gardens.

Jason eyes were locked on her face. She could see the emotion expressed towards her in his eyes, it was pity. One of the things she hated most was when people pitied her.

"I would give anything to join the legion, fighting along side other skilled soldiers and have brothers in arms." She couldn't believe those words flowed so freely out of her mouth, what if anyone had heard?

He smiled wryly at her comment. "Trust me their is nothing charming about joining the legion." Jason said moodily."You see plenty of dead corpses everyday, your own brother's in arms that were just talking to you the day lying dead on the ground in front of you." His eyes drifted up towards the sky."Roman soldiers kill men that want nothing but to protect their homes and people from conquest. Now tell me, is there glory in killing a man that only wants to protect his home?" She had a feeling he was actually reasoning with himself and not her. "There is nothing glorious in killing a person."

He planted his gaze on her once again back towards her. "Is their anything significant about this place to you?" Jason asked her. Reyna scanned her mind thinking if that this place should be significant in anyway towards her she should know.

"Should it be?" Reyna surveyed the gardens then looked towards Jason and seen he looked deeply upset but his face quickly turned back to its former gleefulness.

"Remember when we toured the city together? I took you here in this exact same spot before you were to leave." He smiled at her. The memory seemed to dawn on her. It had been so long ago when they went on that chariot ride through the Pincian gardens. He honestly could remember that? The memory only came to her because he referred to it. Is that how much he truly had felt for her? Not only had he sought her out on numerous occasions he remembered everything they had done together. She did not now whether to be pleased or frightened. Instead she stood there stiffly her face like a mask made of stone.

There was a deafening silence that hung between them, she could notice Jason's sudden agitation. The wind whirled in between them making the whole conversation even more intolerable.

"Have you set the date for your wedding?" That question appeared from out of nowhere and for a moment she couldn't even reply.

"Well you see, Octavian is campaigning to get elected into the senate, so likely after the ballot is cast. In less then two months." She said softly.

"Why are you going on with it? For what reason, so your father will be pleased with you?" She could easily make out the tones of frustration entwined in his voice.

"It not just for my father but for my province and its people. Our union will furthermore secure Hispania and Rome together, think of how much it will benefit my people." She breathed. He just did not understand the weight of this issue. Reyna sometimes felt all the pressure would collapse onto her all at once, she simply felt trapped in all the expectations. If her marriage didn't go on she would be letting her father down and not only him but her people down. Swearing to not make the same selfish mistake her sister did, the marriage between her and Octavian will go on because one of the upmost things that mattered to her was duty and this was her duty.

The wind was started picking up, her dress flailing wildly in the wind. Jason gestured his hand to her unwillingly escorting her back to the forum quickly before anyone could have seen them.

Reyna approached her table and reseated herself back to her former spot next to her betrothed. "What took you so long?" Octavian asked in a concerned voice.

"The forum was quite full, I needed the fresh air." What she said was partly true, even though the smells of pastries and food smelled delightful, to much of it was intoxicating. She would have came back earlier if it were not for Jason and his distractions.

Her fiancé must have accepted her excuse because then he slithered his hand down to her hand that rested limply on her thigh. If that wasn't already enough he clasped his clammy veiny hand around it. Disgusted by this her attention once again refocused on the dais.

Jason lounged on his throne and drank from his goblet, chatting merrily along with a couple other centurions. A couple other girls had tried to "talk" to him, but for some reason he seemed utterly uninterested. Strange, she mused. Jason was really acting abnormal of the late. Usually he'd entice any women that he would meet, to the point that every girl in the empire had their fair share of an unhealthy obsession with him. It wasn't his fault though, being the wealthy heir to the throne in addition to being extremely handsome and charming does get people smitten with you. No wonder why the common people and the senate adored him so much.

The nights festivities were put to a halt as chariots were loading people to go home. Glimpsing about, she saw Jason mounting his war horse and riding off with a group of his friends, probably heading towards some brothel or bar to continue their party. He must of saw her because he once again flashed her a smile and turned back to his companions.

Her husband-to-be offered her a ride home in his chariot, hastily loading herself on, the whole ride between them was quiet.

Sadness took over her, so this is what her relationship was with her and her future husband. All he was attempting this whole time was trying to get closer to her but she was just pushing him further away. She felt shameful because she had spent more time with another man then her own betrothed. In a minuscule attempt to lighten up the situation she lightly rested her hand own his own. Quickly glancing over at his face she swore she had seen a ghostly trace of a smile appear on his otherwise emotionless face.

Unexpectedly the chariot stopped right in front of her villa. Octavian had opened the door and led her out. A brief silence settled between them, all she could hear was the whistling of the wind blowing through the trees. He held both of her hands in his own and quickly pecked her cheek. To her surprise it was soft yet sweet and he never went further then that.

Her fiancé led her up the stone pathways in the courtyard manor to her door. "I had a splendid time with you, I can not wait to see you again at tomorrow's games." Octavian said lightly thumbing her hands.

"I cannot wait either, tomorrow will be the semifinals." She smiled at him. Both of them said their bittersweet farewells as they both parted their ways. Turning Reyna entered the villa without once glancing back.

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter XII

**Couldn't update last saturday please forgive me xD.. Concerning this chapter I feel like I have to justify Jason's un rational behaviour when it comes to Reyna (Which I should have explained along time ago.) He is a very serious guy I think we all established that. But when it comes to people he is attracted to I think the sky's the limit literally. It never stopped him from hooking up with Piper despite loosing his memory and he made his own advances towards her too. But when it comes to anything else that doesn't involve around the sphere of love then he becomes serious. I mean like look at his father. Plus I have edited my previous chapters!**

**Warnings: Some vulgar language.**

In the dead of the night whilst the ordinary population of Rome was asleep, Reyna spent battling with her heavy bedsheets. For the whole night she constantly thrashed her oversized satin blankets. She tried everything to get her much needed beauty-sleep.

Firstly putting herself in many awkward and irregular positions, even letting her legs and head dangle off the side of the mattress, in midst of doing so she promptly banged her head on one of the poles that held up her bed curtains. Secondly she tried to block out all the sounds of the occasional nighttime noises by wrapping her pillows and comforters around her head. Finally realizing she lost the battle, in a snippet of frustration and fury, Reyna threw down all her bedsheets and pillows and during the process she even threw one of her pillows out the window.

Finally releasing her anger and irritation, she stomped back to her bed. Before succeeding in reaching her bed, being the cautious and graceful person she was, lost her balance over the massive pile of blankets and plunged head first into a pole. Reyna could hear the quiet snickering of her two guard dogs.

Over the years of having them as her companions she absolutely adored them, but feeling the way she felt now all she wanted to do was shove the remainder of her now scattered bedding set in their mouths, but for now she thought a couple of pillows flying in their direction would do, to further avoid unnecessary injuries and accidents.

Sighing, she buried herself in her bed to once again try and rest for the small remainder of the night. It seemed like less then an hour when sunlight started to stream through the windows. Upon mumbling curses to herself, she tossed herself face flat letting herself sink into her bed, hoping maybe her bed might just restrict her breathing. Her full proof plan failed though as soon as her hand maids swarmed the room.

"You must get up my lady, your fiancé will surely be awaiting you." One servant asked her sweetly.

"Licentia mihi hic morior." She grumbled. Realizing how unwilling she was to get up the servants dragged her stiff body through the decorated halls of chateau into a tub filled with flower petals and other fragrant substances. Feeling uncomfortable with the servants bustling around her she dismissed them. Her once rigid muscles eased into the lukewarm water and the whole bath felt quite refreshing, just what she needed. Once finished she wrapped a silken robe around her and retreated back to her room.

Before her entrance she heard some hushed voices coming from inside her suite. Tentatively she proceeded to opened the door to find one of her two hand maids going through some dresses.

Lucretia one of the personnels 'working' for her slapped the other servants hands while she was scanning through what seemed as a mountain of dresses.

"Stop fooling around with the mistress's dresses." Lucretia looked nervously at her. Recognizing her maids uneasiness towards her, she strode towards the now panicked girls and analyzed the heaps of clothes.

"These are not mine." She said simply and turned to face somewhere else.

"B-But it is yours my lady I-I mean mistress." The younger maid said quickly her warm brown doe eyes cowering from her gaze.

"What she means is, they were sent this morning while you were not here by your betrothed." Lucretia finished regaining her former calm demeanour.

She gave the two girls an incredulous look and gazed at the gifts Octavian had sent her. They were not just dresses but a multitude of chests filled with jewelry and midst it all an enormous vase incrusted with gems that was full of vibrant assorted flowers.

"Their all so beautiful I think this ones the best." The young servant cooed as she pulled out a long sleeved turquoise dress with slits in the sleeves starting from the shoulder all the way to the wrists. The older maid quickly shushed her.

"I think their all so lovely you can't even choose one." Lucretia hurriedly said.

"If your so keen on them you don't you take some?" She turned to face the two maids.

"We can't possibly, besides it wont fit me, I am far too little." The young girl said meekly.

"Won't your fiancé be disappointed, he specifically sent these gifts to you." Lucretia replied longingly.

"Such a shame." She replied and turned toward the dresses, running her fingers along the fine fabric.

"You should wear this one." Lucretia lifted up the dress picked by the younger servant earlier.

The younger servant smiled and continued to say,"It would mean so much to your fiancé if your wore the clothes he gifted to you." Then the to girls picked out thick golden necklaces and bracelets that were covered with emeralds from the chests.

"Livia will you hand me that brush over there and those earrings." Lucretia instructed the younger girl. The two girls combed through her hair and placed a giant floral shaped golden clip at the side of her head that parted her hair.

Lucretia and Livia stood back and observed their handy work.

"You look stunning!" Livia squealed.

"Of course she looks stunning, she still is even in rags." Lucretia glared at the younger handmaid. "You look like a Empress, Reyna." Lucretia said as quieted Livia's new found excitement.

"When Octavian sees you his tongue will be dragging one the floor along with all the other men fortunate enough to catch a glimpse of you!" She smiled at the young Livia, she had a knew found liking towards this girl.

Lucretia had then scowled at the comments vulgarity. Whilst that Reyna walked across the room and dragged a heavy chest along with her.

"Take as much as you like." She said beaming. The two girls were left in shock as Lucretia was gaping and Livia's mouth hung open. She smiled at the girls reactions thanked them as she left the room, leaving the door ajar.

* * *

Jason brought his sword down roughly upon his training partner. Brutus swiftly met his sword with an equal force. For a couple of brief moments they stayed like that both struggling under each others weight until Brutus's strength was waning. In a few brief moments his friend's fighting stance was quickly deteriorating, which left him completely open. Jason took this opportunity swung his blade and knocked Brutus to the ground.

"In that condition I'm sure the Greek will wipe you off the map. I'm surprised you made it to the finals." He mocked his friend.

"I'm not drunk." Brutus shrugged. "I fight better when I'm drunk."

Jason laughed at his friend's half-witted excuse and grabbed a large jug of water and dumped it on his head. He also reached for another jug for his friend who did the same.

An assistant lead their horses to them and once the horses arrived they mounted and rode of towards the stadium.

Spectators were already filed into the stadium taking up all the space in the rows until virtually there was no gaps in sight. In the arena below were servants atop their chariots throwing uncountable amounts of bread at the avid masses. He then guided his stallion to the resting pavilion to await his duel. A triumphant was blown from high above, marking the beginning of the semi- finals. Up above the onlookers were pounding the stands roaring for the competitors to come forth.

"Start the damned thing already!" One drunken man bellowed from the seats.

As if hearing the man, the two fighters appeared from the archways unsheathing their swords. He observed the to challengers instantly recognizing that one of them was the Greek. His blade already outstretched in his arm seemed to emit an eerie glow against the minuscule light of early morning. The sun had not yet fully risen itself and slight mist hung in the air which had the observers all the more anxious for the battle to begin.

His eyes lingered about the sightseers noticing Reyna still sitting in her regular spot among the noble women high atop a balcony. She hadn't been even glancing in his direction, Reyna never had the slightest interest in him anyway. But he couldn't help but wish he had pursued her earlier and asked her for a favour on her part or maybe wishing him the best of luck. He fully knew his behaviour with her was atrocious and illicit. Needless to say it was not fitting behaviour for man of his stature. It went against his very character and ideals. By not being the type of person to abandon rules and his very status restricted all the offences he committing. Because of his stature people held him with high regard and morale but he was now becoming dubious to all those things. He yearned for all his 'passions' to stop, but the real problem at hand was his fondness for Reyna was far too exceeding for his liking. The thought of her marrying Octavian made his blood curdle, at least she could have been promised to someone more humane.

Having dismissed those thoughts he turned back his attention to the melee. The Greek was an excellent swordsman with a tremendous ability to manoeuvre quickly. His tactics seemed as free flowing as running water, having had no difficulty in changing his position. The Greek was swift and every strike he made and was just a lethal. Jason had begun to admire his fighting style, maybe the Greeks way of fighting is not as inferior as he thought. He sliced threw the mans armour and in less then fractions of a second the man dropped lifelessly on the ground. The crowd was dumbstruck on the sheer power of the Greek. Having dismounting his horse the Greek took off his helm revealing an audacious smirk, he then hoisted up the fallen man and hauled him back to the archways.

Later on he had heard about the whereabouts of his dear friend Brutus. Contrary to popular belief he had manifested some short term sickness, probably from his uncanny ability to drink more then he weighs in a day. He felt saddened over his accomplice's sudden ailment, partially because he wanted to best him again, but this time in front of the whole of Rome.

The time for his match was finally at hand, the final bout of the tourney. It was about time all he wanted was for the whole affair to be done with already. Alas he knew deeply that this was the battle he was truly waiting for. In all his years of expertise he had no rival, no one reaching his caliber. But the Greek had met his expectations maybe even a little higher.

Jason surfaced from the darken archways and into the stadium. The crowd howled out his name as it was normal to him now. He seemed to drown them out now and then because the normality of their constant cheering for him. His adversary also came into view, Jason stared up to the crowd and gave them his trade-mark smile, which he hated. No true joy lay behind his smiles only a apathetic man with a hardened heart. Only a long-time friend could see the traces of sadness that were intwined in his face. This battle will be the greatest that had ever taken place here, he concluded. Turning back to face his rival he recorded that the Greek was observed him with high regard. Both then unsheathed their swords and charged.

His equal was the first to land the first couple of blows. All had the same deadly potential. The first strike tore off bits of his skin and the second left harsh indents in his armour. Jason was not one to sit back, he regained his posture and lunged back. His gladius affectively struck him in the face leaving are large mangled and gruesome gash. They both then collided their blades together awaiting one of them to loose their strength. Jason had the upper hand because his build was more muscular then that of his competitor. His opponent rapidly angled his sword away from his and pierced him in the throat. Jason croaked for air, his blood spilling out of his mouth blocking his airways. Taking the opportunity to strike him again the Greek smashed in his nose with the flat end of his sword. Blood was now covering the lower part of his face and trickling to his chest plate.

The crowd wailed, standing up and yelling cheers of support. He noticed his uncle held aloft in the royal balustrade, his pale veiny knuckles clasping the railing. He would not lose, he thought. Not to a stranger and definitely not in front of his people. He would not be shamed before his uncle, his people, Octavian and Reyna _especially_ _Reyna_. He gripped his gladius in his hand and felt the lighting drifting freely from his body into his sword.

Swinging his blade once again and was met with the blast of it against his adversary. The Greek roared his arm and chest now scorched, both his rival and horse aslope. The horrid smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils. They both seemed to work as a unit rather then a warrior atop a war horse. Like one entity while fighting and looking like they were somehow communicating telepathically. Blood was still pouring out from his throat, his vision now blurred. Clenching his sword Jason brought it down so hard on the opponent's chest he fell of his horse.

Jason immediately dismounted himself and the two of them continued to engage in battle on land. The audience held their breath as their blades clamoured against each other ringing through the arena. The two of them raised their swords to bring down the last decisive blow, since both of them were know bloodied and injured. In those final moments in the heat of battle they both were successive in landing their attacks, at the same time. Jason planted his sword into the Greeks stomach, feeling the rifting of muscle and bone. The opposer also triumphant, his attack all the more fatal. The Graecus brought the sword in between his rib cage. Jason could feel the breakage of his ribs and them piercing other parts of his body internally. Blood surged through his throat, now hacking out everywhere. His opponent was clutching his stomach, blood and gore freely pouring out . The spectators were clearly horrified, even men of the legions turned around from the horrendous scene. In all the havoc their horses went completely disarrayed, distraught from seeing their owners ailing states. The Greek's horse glided over a mound of blood and gore and it hooves landed on the back of the his owners head. There was as sickening crunch as the Greek was knocked unconscious and fell helplessly to the ground a pool of blood forming around him.

He had won, those simple words now clouding his dazed mind. Knowing he never deserved this, winning by default but surely this was a fight that will be remembered. The crowd stared at him in awe has he walked up the lengthy stairs through the stands and into the balconies, his blood trailing behind him. Feeling his shattered rib cage breaking through his skin he still chosen to move and dedicate his win to someone. Despite not knowing where his feet were leading him, his mind was far to hazy to know what he was doing. Both his feet had chosen stop in the middle of the balcony in front of no one else but Reyna. All the ladies had stopped their weaving and looked at him puzzled along with the rest of the stadium. He knew he would regret what he was doing later. His head was throbbing, half his face was stained with blood and his ribs rupturing from his skin as he knelt down in front of her, slowly taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"My Queen."

* * *

Reyna along with her safeguards and Gwendolyn departed hastily from the circus like convicts after Jason's recent declaration of his passionate infatuation with her, even going as far as devoting his victory towards her. The taunts and scandalous remarks people were slinging at her were vile and repulsive. Townsfolk and nobles labeled her a "the prince's mistress", streetwalker, dirty and cheap. Ladies and men alike sneered and mocked her as her party made their way past them.

"Tramp!" One man far back in the crowd hollered. The mass of people erupted into more taunts spewing out senseless jeers and curses.

"The gold-digger she was already engaged to a wealthy politician, now she is after the prince!"

What did she even want in wealth all her life she was brought up in luxury! She was furious her blood at a stand still. Let them think what they want, after all she was innocent. For what preposterous reason did Jason think it was alright to declare his affection to a woman already engaged to another man, in front of the whole empire? Did he know of all the trouble he brought upon her and himself? The idiot! She was fuming. It took all her self control to keep her emotions locked up, straining to not even show a fraction of her feelings on her face.

Her escorts urged her and Gwendolyn into a chariot to drive them away from the ridiculing crowd.

"It will be alright." Her friend reassured her. "Surely this rumour will be dissolved. New things always turn up, why you should hear the tales about the lords and ladies, there quite humorous."

"What if I am convicted." She said dryly.

"Reyna your innocent, I have known you for so long you are not definitely one to commit such unchaste behaviour." The chariot halted in front of Gwendolyn's manor as she hitched up her dress descended off the chariot. Before leaving she turned to hug her.

"It doesn't matter what the people think but only what the people who care about you the most think." Gwendolyn said trying to mask the pitying tones in her voice.

She watched Gwendolyn retreat into her house as the chariot sped off, the house growing more smaller in the distance. Once reaching the chateau without glancing at the bewildered stewards she locked herself in her chambers. Her father had been not there, he had probably caught wind of what happened earlier today in the arena. She had shamed her father no doubt bringing disgrace and dishonour to her and her family.

A curt spring draft seeped through the windows chilling her in the process. She decided to get a hearth going to reattempt to warm her room. After accomplishing the task she had turned to see another vase placed in the centre of the room. Strange, she would have remembered if she had received this along with many of Octavian's gifts this morning.

It was even larger then the last bouquet as if it was calling to be the centre of attention. There was a variety of large flowers and plants each one of them the same colour _imperial purple_. The colour of the royal family. They looked like they were hand picked by the greatest of florists, it probably had taken a lengthy period of time to assemble them.

This had Jason's doing written all over it. Wasn't it enough that he had to shame her in front of everyone but now he thinks he can gift her with flowers as an apology! As lovely as the putrid flowers were all they did was fan her anger. One by one she plucked the beautiful flowers out of the marble vase tossing them into the hearth. Watching the flickering flames as the once violet silken petals withered and turned to ash. She stayed that way for awhile observing the bright flames that seemed to be dancing in front of her eyes as she loomed over the blazing hearth, smiling.

* * *

Jason cursed himself after finding out his cot was placed in the infirmary stationed next to Brutus. His friends boisterous laughter boomed through the tent, was Brutus so intent on not letting rest? Brutus's sides were shaking so hard from his laughter his body was straining to keep itself on the flimsy cot. Then Brutus sat up to stare at him like some strange foreign object, his lopsided eyes gleaming with humour.

"I always known you to be a bit of an idiot, but now your even more fool then I first thought." Brutus said between laughs.

"I know." He groaned placing head in his hands.

"What were you thinking? Even when I'm drunk I don't even attempt doing things like that." Brutus doubled over making a sound that seemed to be a cross between laughter and wailing. Probably his stomach getting the better of him.

"I know." He said miserably.

"Who in the right mind would think it is fine to make a dedication to an engaged woman, who clearly wants nothing to do with you in front of the whole damn empire. Clearly this is your first steps to madness, I fear I am already losing you before your time." His companion stared at him mockingly.

"I don't know what I was thinking, It just happened." He said, making out the sounds of regret laced in his voice. _Look what you've done, he sneered to himself mentally, not only have you shamed yourself you completely brought dishonour upon Reyna. _Poor Reyna he could barely imagine the crude assumptions the people were throwing at her.

"You never acted this way before, only until you met the girl." Brutus's eyes narrowed on him. "What's so defined about her?"

"I don't know." He replied smiling to himself. "I truly do not know, that's what makes her so uncommon, the fact that I do not know."

Brutus seemed to be considering something. But he continued anyway.

"You can never interpret her expression or what she is thinking no matter how hard you tried. And the way she carries herself.." Jason sighed, he sounded like a lovestruck pup.

"The makings of a great Caesar." His friend stated.

"I will apologize to her formally after I clear this whole scandal up with the senate." He turned to face his friend's reaction. "Maybe a gift of some sort."

"You think you can bribe her with a mere present after "claiming" her as your mistress, your so oblivious." Brutus shook his head.

Jason groaned, another headache emerging and the last thing he needed was his friend correcting him. He rested his head upon a pillow and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**The snippet of latin I used in the chapter means "leave me alone to die." I know it sounds like a very un-Reyna like thing to say but the girl is tired. I wonder if you guys noticed but do you think Brutus is a parallel of someone from the series? The type of affection Jason is showing towards Reyna is called ****courtly love. ****Currently they are at stage 3 of courtly love. I think this fic is sounding more like a melodrama more then a romantic story, its probably because I have been spending a lot of time watching soap-operas :/ PLEASE REVIEW! I love seeing reviews it makes me more happy and inspired and update more earlier. I have a lot of crazy things planned for the next chapters.**


	14. Chapter XIII

The loud murmurs of politicians echoed off from wall to wall in the senate house, each senator trying to prove their point. Men, woman and children waited outside to hear the procession.

"The girl scandalized and tarnished the good name of priestesses everywhere." One senator said.

"I say we have her executed in the forum." A person boldly called out.

"No, throw her into Tiber, or better yet bury her alive." The whole audience applauded.

"No!" A woman shouted as she walked out of the stands and into the centre of the room.

"Why not, Faustina? If the accusations are in fact correct surely she will face justice." Triumvir Gaius called out. "It is part of our laws and institutions we cannot ignore the laws of Augustus. Just because she was your disciple doesn't mean we should be lenient towards her." The senate roared with approval.

"With all due respect Triumvir, you have made some statements of validity but we can not accuse her of such slandering until we have evidence."

"She cannot appeal her father is en route to Hispania, we will have to wait till he returns." The Triumvir replied to Faustina's solution.

"Is there any witnesses that wish to speak?" The old Triumvir called out.

"Yes, I have a bit of information I would like to add." A soft voice called out.

"By all means please do so."

Out from the platform came a weakened old woman who supported herself with a walking stick. Small strands of grey hair peeked out from her grey veil. Her face was gaunt and wrinkles marred the surface. The area around her eye sockets were sunken and her eyes were a milky shade of white. She had been walking slanted and in the opposite direction from the centre of the room, thankfully she was guided back by a young centurion.

"One early morning I was setting up my booth in the forum, it was really difficult work you see, I was lifting and arranging things which is not befitting for me being in such a weakened state, my grown sons were not even there to aid me, I pray everyday for their souls to be salvaged..." The old woman rambled.

"Yes, yes quite dreadful but may you please tell us what you saw." Triumvir Gaius said gently.

"Oh yes, what I saw. I saw him." She smiled as if it was a fond memory.

" My lady, please be more descriptive, we do not know who you are talking about." Gaius instructed. The people leaned in their seats anxiously awaiting to hear who she was speaking about.

"Don't rush me boy, My mind is fogged and you're lucky I remember fractions of it." Her once smooth voice turned raspy all at once. "By him I mean the prince. He had walked into the Pontifex Maximus and I was sure he wanted glad tidings before he entered the competition. Minutes turned to hours and by the time he came out it was noon."

The people in the stands exchanged shocked glances.

"As he was leaving I couldn't help but notice the agitated expression on his face. His face was all shades of red and his breathing seemed rather rapid."

Simultaneously the whole senate house broke out into a large gasp, everyone leaning out so far from their seats they were only inches away from falling and face planting themselves on the floor.

"Then a couple of minutes past until his lover came out. She wore a brown dress, the typical ones you see on a plebeian girl. She was black of hair and had a deep tawny complexion. I also noticed she seemed rather secretive and her face was slightly pink."

That's when all havoc broke loose. Documents and papers scattered everywhere. People were toppling over their seats virtually everyone shouting out curses and threats.

"Please everyone regain yourselves." A few rational politicians called out in vain.

"The honour of Rome is now besmirched." Some woman wailed, everyone agreeing along with her.

With out warning, all at once the Praetorian guard swept into the enclosure with the Emperor standing in the middle. Immediately the whole crowd silenced, even the babies and the children who were not so long ago crying.

It felt as if temperature dropped substantially. The emperors ice blue eyes scanned the room throughly in a matter of seconds. A maniacal grin spread across his face making grown men and women tremble. Children were petrified the most yet none of them dared to make a sound. Then he spoke his voice calm and serene, like a soft whisper which made him even more menacing.

"No one is at fault here." His voice dreary with no sense of human emotion. It was like a spell engulfing anyone who heard him. "Just two young lovers, but the real person at fault is the person who organized the girl's betrothal, a violation and a mutiny against the Roman people." The Emperor's voice was getting more higher and harsh with every word.

"Bring forth the real villain at fault."

Two of the Praetorian guard members dragged out Triumvir Agrippa.

An audible gasp was heard throughout the senate building. One of the most honourable men in the Empire was being presented as a criminal. Triumvir Agrippa fought valiantly alongside the legion for twenty years before he retired to join politics. He fought alongside with them, shared meals with them and always defended and affirmed their rights. Of course the Roman people were in shock. He was one the most honourable and juste men amongst the senators with a true care and concern for the non aristocratic families of Rome how could he be branded a traitor?

"I have done nothing to wrong you." Triumvir Agrippa said calmly.

The Emperor laughed crazily. "You have went behind my back and discussed a union between you and Prefect Marcus's family." He said harshly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"My family affairs are not yours to be meddled with, since when have you been concerned about my family?" The old politician questioned.

"Everything that happens in this Empire is under my authority, you going behind my back and forming powerful alliances by uniting your families by blood.." Before the Emperor could say more he was cut off by his former friend.

"Your simply afraid of the idea of my son marrying the daughter of one of the most wealthiest men in the Empire. Do you think that we'd become too powerful and usurp the Imperial family from power?" Triumvir Agrippa chuckled hollowly.

"Get rid of him now!" The Emperor ordered. "Dispose of him!" He shrieked. With great hesitation one of the guards plunged a spear through the old man's back. Blood gushed out everywhere, even on the Emperor himself. The great ruler of the Roman Empire stood there laughing manically while his old friend was dying beneath his feet.

Jason was still bedridden, secluded from everything that was happening in the outside world. In less than a week he would be expected to reunite with the legion to "visit" the Roman province of Macedonia. Apparently the people of that region were not fairly making their payments of taxes. So his uncle being the bright person he was decided to force him, a broken bloodied up man, to go "check up" on the matter and make things right. Hopefully him and the legion wouldn't have to use force against anyone.

He found his thoughts constantly drifting to Reyna. That intelligent gleam in her eyes, her long thick glossy black hair and her occasional smile. That gorgeous smile that had haunted his dreams and bewitched him. It had burned his passion for her as soon as he first saw it, the day he saved her. That smile completely changed the appearance of her face. From being a harsh beauty to something more youthful, playful and innocent. His fancy for her was growing more and more consuming and unhealthy so he decided to search up the matter and hopefully find remedies to rid him of his "curse". After a long period of time his attendant finally came back with a bucket of scrolls. Jason searched through the scrolls until he found the one that was the most relatable.

THE VARYING TYPES OF LOVE, by Publius Aurelius Terentius.

He skimmed through the index and found the type of affection most closest to what he was facing. Courtly love, he pondered on that for a moment before continuing to read it.

•Attraction to the lady, usually via eyes/glance

•Worship of the lady from afar

•Declaration of passionate devotion

•Virtuous rejection by the lady

•Renewed wooing with oaths of virtue and eternal fealty

•Moans of approaching death from unsatisfied desire (and other • physical manifestations of lovesickness)

•Heroic deeds of valor which win the lady's heart

•Consummation of the secret love

•Endless adventures and suffrages avoiding detection

Remedies for such inappropriate feelings are as such; to travel, the consuming of alcoholic beverages or simply finding out the person of interest is not interested.

Great, all those remedies were extremely helpful, he mused.

He sighed and laid back down on his bed, his legs were still too numb to even move. Right then he would give anything to be able to leave this damn bed.

Shifting slightly he felt his mangled ribs poking through his still raw skin. The pain was incomprehensible, how could one man damage him so much? He faced off many skilled warriors all at once without getting battered at all. Groaning he reached out for the jar of nectar that he had halfway finished to numb the pain. I bet that Greek already recovered, he thought bitterly as he chugged down the rest of his drink.

Gwendolyn had advised her not to walk out in the streets alone lately. The townsfolk's anger they waged towards her still had not subsided.

No matter, she would not lock herself up in her home because of a meaningless rumour. Lucretia and Livia proposed she wore a veil to cloak herself so she would not be identified. She hated the fact she could not bring along her guard dogs having been famously known to take them around with her everywhere. If they were seen with her she would be caught.

Now she was trudging aimlessly down the crooked narrow streets. She had never been in this part of Rome before, her eyes began to wander about as she evaluated the streets taking in everything. This was the slums of Rome, families lived and rotted here in the filth. The stenches of strong wine, horse stables and other very grotesque things filled the air. For the whole walk Reyna restrained her nose. Plenty of times almost tripping over the unfinished alleyways. One spot had looked more decent then the rest and it had attracted her attention. It was a dingy booth that sold variety of objects, to her it looked like heaps of junk. Curiosity was quickly taking over her as she marched up to the stall.

A perky relatively small man had acknowledged her.

"Salve!" He greeted her, wiping the grease off his long slender fingers with a cloth. The man-child was awfully fidgety he could not even stand still in one place. She should be apprehensive of this one, she chided herself mentally. He had and impish look about him, also a mischievous smirk that appeared to be carved on to his face. His dark hair tousled and his brown eyes gleaming wickedly. Right next to him was an alluring young woman with velvety dark skin and sultry eyes. The woman dressed with simplicity in a loose ill-fitting maroon dress but still managed look graceful, this girl was truly beautiful.

"What could we do for you?" The woman's voice chimed clearly, the undertones in her voice sounded as lovely and melodic as the notes of a song.

"I just wanted to browse your inventory." She replied truthfully as she scanned the stockpile.

"May I suggest something for you?" The girl asked kindly as she gestured to a rack of jewelry.

"Yes." She found herself saying.

The lady brought forth a extravagant looking necklace with plum purple gemstones. "I think this colour would look great on you." The lady said pleasantly as she handed her the necklace. It appeared to look like a deep violet colour, but once she placed it under the light of the torches the gemstones shone with such brilliance, the multicolours sparkling on it's surface. She was not one to normally be transfixed with jewellery but the necklace was absolutely splendid.

"It was brought all the way from Greece." The man-child blurted out bluntly. The girl whispered something harshly at him then elbowed him hard.

"I'll take it." She said simply

"That will be ten denarii." The male storekeeper said, clearly letting the excitement get the better of him.

"Here." She said as she tossed him a bag of coins. It was way above ten denarius but she figured she would do them a favour, seeing their booth in such dire condition.

The man stared at her, his jaw hung open while the woman shifted the bag between her hands. "This is way above the price, here take it back." The girl offered her the money back.

"Are you kidding?" The man turned to stare at his coworker. "The nice woman offered us money so we can take it." The young man growled at the woman.

"That won't be needed we can earn the the money on our own." For awhile the to partners argued back and forth.

"You can keep it I assure you, I want to repay you for your lovely service." She said as she observed the two of storekeepers wild behaviour with one another.

The man-child grinned so widely at her she was afraid the bottom half of his face would break off. She thanked them right before she turned her heel and slipped back into the crowd of people.

She had soon reached her doorstep once she felt a prickling pain at her side. It was as if someone stabbed her with a needle. Fatigue was threatening to wash over her as the ground spin, her vision quickly became blurred and the world around her faded to black.

When she had awakened her legs and hands were bounded together by shackles. The cell was dark and damp and she swore she felt something scuttle over her hand, it was probably a rat of some sort. Her body ached and her joints felt rusted over. Suddenly she heard voices, nearing closer by each second.

Her body went limp once she saw two tall and powerfully built legionnaires unlocking her cell.

"That's the girl, Lucius take her out." Ordered the brown haired soldier.

The one named Lucius entered the cell and roughly grabbed her by the arms, throwing her into the arms of the other legionnaire. Her face collided with his chest armour so forcefully that it scraped her cheek.

"Not so tough are you now, girl?" The legionnaire whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"Where are you taking me?" She said whipping her head towards his face in hopes of intimidating him.

As they walked down the halls the walls turned from mold infested and soggy to mosaic filled then to large columns. Now she stood in front of two large wooden doors. She could hear the loud muttering of words coming from behind the thick doors, all at once it came back to her this was the senate house. The two legionnaires opened the doors and lead her in.

As soon as the crowd spotted her they were all on their feet, screaming curses at her. She was guided to the centre of the room and before her perched on a throne of gold was none other then the Emperor. Shivers ran down her spine just by looking at him. His cold eyes and gaunt face never failed to unsettle her. The Emperor must have noticed her discomfort because then he slowly began to smirk.

"My lady we are so glad you have graced us with your presence tonight." The magistrate called out from the podium. "But I am afraid we have to get to business though..." The official said clasping his hands while doing so.

"Do you love Prince Jason?" Someone yelled from the seats.

All eyes were on her to answer and she did, truthfully.

"No, I don't love him." There was a gasp emitted from the crowd and some wailing too.

"In fact I bear him no feelings at all, because we were never together at all." She said her voice carrying through the room.

"Lies!" Someone cried. "All lies, I refuse to believe this. " The people shouted their approval.

"My lady we would appreciate if you wouldn't lie, in fact this lovely woman said she had seen you two." The official said as she whipped her head to face an old woman who smiled at her sweetly. She cringed as she saw the woman's almost vacant mouth with the exception of a couple of rotten teeth.

"That was the girl I saw! Her and the prince were fooling around in a temple before the very statues, I swear to you all!" The whole stands erupted into chaos as people were holding on to each to not off their seats.

"You have been convicted, now you have two choices you can either be buried alive or thrown into Tiber." The magistrate stared at her intensely, waiting for her selection.

Her hands went clammy and were fumbling everywhere. She turned to lady Faustina who had went pale and was also yelling at the senators to let her appeal.

"Wait." One soft voice called out. Midst the chaos everyone had forgotten the Emperor was still in the room.

The Emperor smiled at her as he crossed the floor to meet her. "Did you receive the flowers I sent you?" He asked politely but she could detect the iciness in his voice.

"Those were yours?" She stuttered, it was hard to regain her posture when she was speaking to someone like him. She was having hard time processing that it was not Jason who had sent the flowers, but his uncle.

"Of course do you know how long it took to specifically make those for you?" He questioned her as he grabbed a lock of her hair. "Why such a pretty face you have." He said as his face inched closer to hers. She felt her body tremble but refused to show her disdain. Instead she gazed up at him blankly.

"Such courage you have." The Emperor sighed, trailing his cold finger across her chin. As she examined him she recognized a lot of Jason's features in him. They looked strikingly similar the only distinctness was their substantial age difference and the crazed look in his uncle's eyes. His insanity took a toll on him, his once handsome features deteriorating, rapidly.

"My nephew is known to get distracted by beautiful women such as you, that doesn't surprise me at all." He murmured in her ear, his breath freezing the side of her face.

"Jason has always been an easily swayed man especially when it comes to the ladies, and he certainly never got that from our side of the family." He chuckled madly. "Are you sure you were not even the least bit interested?"

Her eyes were glued to the floor as her face started to heat up.

The rows of senators started to bark with laughter along with the Emperor.

"Senate I have a proposition for you." It never sounded like a suggestion but like an order.

"Since we lack the evidence to convict her, but I will not let her slip through our justice system, I will keep her as a ward in our palace." The Emperor smiled at her wickedly.

Her heart paused, ward he said that as if it could have multiple meanings. Not just a ward but a prisoner, she would dwell in the palace for the rest of her life. She had just lost her status as a freeborn noble woman and now was a subject to the authority of the Imperial family.

"No..No." She mumbled to herself. "You could have just exiled me, why?" She asked her voice flailing frantically.

"Why I have so many things planned for you." The Emperor chuckled cynically as he nodded for the guards to take her away.

She couldn't even comprehend what was going on. Why was this happening to her? What kind of life would she live as a prisoner, that was no life at all. The guards led her across the forum as people threw more taunts and insults at her as she was dragged toward the Imperial Palace, her new home, her prison.

**Where are they taking Reyna? What will Jason do when he finds out? Why does the Emperor like Reyna so much and what does he want from her? Who are the two new characters that were introduced? What will Octavian do and is the wedding called off? All that will be answered in the next chapters. Wow this is really starting to sound like a tv soap opera. By the way I got the scroll excerpt of Courtly Love from wikipedia haha. By the way if there are spelling errors please tell me, I would like to make the spelling as accurate as possible.**


	15. Chapter XV

**Ok guys this was a particularly hard chapter to write I really hope that I got Reyna's character alright. NOTES: The stola was the traditional garment of Roman women, corresponding to the toga, or the pallium, that was worn by men. The stola was made of linen. Usually worn by married woman. Augusta is an honorary name bestowed open a empress by either the senate or her husband.**

He reached out to clasp the tiny ink container in his hand. The shards of glass shattered and pierced his skin as a combination of blood and ink pigment oozed out of his palms. Immediately a servant rushed out to inspect his newly inquired wounds.

"Leave me alone, girl." He sneered from behind his gritted teeth. "I do not need your help, now go!" Tears streamed down the servant's cheeks as she picked up her skirts and ran from the room in a fury of weeps.

So weak, he thought angrily.

How dare they do this to him. Hasn't his family been dutiful to the Emperor. His father had been murdered in front of the senate and his lady wife was abducted and seized from him.

All because of him, _Jason._

That idiot, he was the one who caused this dilemma in the first place. What did Jason want from him? The man had already claimed all rights to the imperial throne for himself and now he set his dirty eyes on his wife-to-be! He was fuming even his vision was going red.

Now there was this scandal about his fiancée going behind his back in secrecy and seeing Jason. The lies that the Roman people could spur out and spread, probably for their own mere entertainment. Even if it was true the prince had probably brainwashed Reyna with his womanizing ways.

But his future wife was more virtuous and above that. She did not appear to be such a person to commit such vile and applicable acts.

He remembered the brief walk they had before the semi-finals of the Circus Games. She had thanked him graciously for all the gifts he had sent her. All through that walk she seemed utterly loyal to him, her gaze not once leaving his face once. They had engaged in many different types of topics durning their conversation that included simple things like about herself and he returned the favour.

The conversation had many times drifted off to what they had planned for in the future. He had informed her he was running to be elected as a tetrarch, which she had been very happy about and his plans for purchasing a villa on the Alban hills for them to live in. In hopes of amusing her he added a couple of remarks about him currently establishing a nursery in the new villa. Her cheeks started to turn a soft shade of pink as she turned away. He swore he had spotted the small traces of a smile appear on her face. At first she had seemed to be wary about him but gradually she was starting to act more comfortable around him. Their devotion to one another was growing and he soon found his musings transfixed on the topic of his younger soon-to-be bride.

Reyna was just as assertive as he was and upon their first couple of meetings she had already told him exactly what she expected from their marriage. Just when they had started to be more affectionate to each other his fiancée was ripped away from him.

Large crowds of his supporters entered the building as he took the podium to address the onlookers.

"As we are all to well aware of my father, Triumvir Agrippa was murdered on the behest of the Emperor." His voice blared throughout the room. Many people in the audience nodded solemnly. "This is total dictatorship on the Roman people, we cannot let this spin out of control any longer, with my father dead who is now left to protect the interests of the Roman people!" He yelled as the masses of people applauded.

"Sir may I, speak." A mans voice boomed above the others.

"Why of course."

"If your father has been killed, isn't it logical for you to be the next target? I suggest you head off to one of the more quieter provinces and plot there."

He pondered on the idea for a moment. It was quite a logical strategy really. But the Emperor would not rest until his severed head was delivered to him. Let him grow to fear me, he thought bitterly.

"We must act! Was it not our very own ancestors who had made the foundations and constitutions of this glorious empire swear an oath to never let a sole man claim kingship over all of us!" He shouted at the crowd. "Let us never repeat the atrocities of the Roman Kingdom again. The Prince and the Emperor hold my beloved captive, for her sake let us free her from their tyrannical clutches along with the rest of the empire!" The masses of people erupted into cheers as they shouted out their allegiances to him.

"Ave Octavian." The legionnaires and senators chanted together.

"Senatus Populusque Romanus!" He yelled out to crowds of people. Let us plan, he thought. And once his plotting was done he will return as the imperial families worst nightmare.

* * *

Her first night and the rest of nights she had spent in the imperial palace were deep inside a large enclosure situated in highest and most guarded tower the castle had to offer. The amount of surveillance that the Emperor requested upon her was unimaginable, with one guard in her bedchamber constantly.

Her accommodation was rather elaborate for someone who was taken a prisoner. Translucent curtains hung opening to a spacious balcony. The terrace was filled pots of flowers and other plants, but bellow the balcony the ground was far out of proximity. The people underneath her looked like small specks mingling with one another. She felt nauseated by the distance between the the balcony and the ground. Did they think she would actually throw herself from the railing. She exited the terrace as soon as possible before she could have any second thoughts.

The room looked equally as luxurious with a long table, many cushioned couches, a hearth and a massive bed. It didn't look that much different then her room in the inn she used to be staying in.

Many times durning her stay at the palace she had been called down to dine with the Emperor which she politely declined, claiming she was terribly ill. Having not taken up his offers to join him she was surprised that he never brought any soldiers to forcefully drag her to feast with him. The idea of her seated next to the Emperor in the dark dining hall and eating alone was honestly alarming but not nearly as appalling.

The Emperor was very keen on her receiving the "lap of luxury" durning her stay. Daily, handmaids would swarm her room and deliver mountains of dresses each more revealing and see-through then the other, they were sent for her by the Emperor along with a note to go see him. She would never wear these things let alone visit him, they were not even fit to be labelled clothing.

Day after day she would seat herself right next to the window watching the world continue on without her.

Servants scarcely spoke a word to her and when they did it was seldom. Most of the time no one communicated to her, not even her guards. Probably orders, she thought. They were no more then shadows who drifted freely about in and out the room. Probably orders, she thought. The Emperor was depriving her from any kind of human contact until she took up the offer to come and visit him.

Silence was now like a daily ritual. It consumed her thoughts and every aspect of her life. Reyna had now become accustomed to it. Sometimes she found bliss in her loneliness, away from the constant taunts of people and having the liberty of being kept away from the Emperor and Jason. Her days were spent consistent prayers finding solace in faith. Many times she had wondered if Octavian was coming to liberate her and whisk her off far away, like Paris carried off his Spartan Queen.

A part of her knew it was nothing but a fool's dream that mere little girls believed in, that she used to believe in before when she was just a naïve little girl. The world does not work that way. But that was all she had to hold on to, the shred of hope that someone would come and rescue her, but no body did. She had no one. Days turned to weeks and then progressed to months. Leaves on trees withered and decayed and soon snow came. The thin sheets of ice eventually gave way and soon again it was midsummer. A years worth of silence when finally a quiet knock sounded from behind the door.

"Come in." She croaked her voice sounded ghastly most likely due for being rarely used in over a year.

Out from behind the door emerged a elderly woman with a sullen looking face. She wore a grey a stola along with a thick veil. Her once bright blonde hair was greying and her eyes were an icy shade of blue, the trade-mark eyes the of the imperial family.

She didn't notice but her face automatically morphed into a deep scowl, she despised anything relating to do with Rome's Royal Family, for it was them who had ruined her life. She assumed it was the woman standing before her that Jason and his wicked uncle had inherited those striking looking eyes from. Yet her eyes seemed more distinctive then theirs, no wickedness or pensiveness lay behind them like her descendants, but her's were merely hollowed and lifeless. Her eyes resembled broken glass, shattered and filled with no hope and despair. The curse of the Empress the people say.

Forced to bare witness her husband be assassinated by the senate, out living most of her children and the worst punishment of all to witness her only living son, the current Emperor seep further and deeper into insanity. What of her grandson though? He was not any better then his predecessor, she knew that by first hand experience. And his sweet Grandmother knew that well enough. The former Empress of Rome was beholding the destruction of her family one of the greatest dynasties to govern over the Empire, helpless to do the slightest thing about it.

The former Empress took a seat at the long table right next to her.

"Augusta." She said politely as she bowed her head. The older woman smiled at her weakly as she regained her posture.

"Hello, Child." The Empress said her voice was tranquil and almost soothing. The older woman's eyes traveled around the room taking in everything. "I'm sorry I let him do this to you."

Reyna knew who the Empress was talking about, it was her son and she was taking full responsibility for his actions.

"If only we had not spent so much time on his older brother then maybe.." Those words stopped in her mouth as she chocked out into a sob. Her eldest son was once destined to inherit the imperial throne but failed to soon after a tragic military campaign in Germania. Three legions were lost along with their eagles and the prince. Not only had it battered the Imperial family, but it also took a toll on the Roman people too. The people adored the prince, such a tremendous loss wounded the Romans pride.

Sadly many of the Empress's children were stillborns and miscarried, the ones fortunate to live died because of war, sickness and other tragic unfortunate endings. "He was not always this way." The woman said wistfully.

Questions ran through Reyna's mind but she knew better not to ask them. The once regal looking Empress crumpled into nothing but a sobbing woman.

"Your Majesty." Reyna said in the futile attempts to comfort the sullen woman.

"I am no longer Empress, I was not for over twenty years. I much rather you call me by my name, Silvia." The woman spoke the word Empress with such hatred and loathing.

"He wasn't always this way, in fact he used to be exactly like Jason. They even looked alike and sounded the same even their personalities did not differ. He has been so distraught over loss of his sister.." Silvia could not continue because her voice trailed out into more cries. She quickly handed the broken woman a napkin.

"The heartache we suffered since we lost her, the family has never been the same."

Jason's mother, she thought wryly.

"They were inseparable ever since their youth and he took it as a personal responsibility took look after her. Once my daughter died it changed him." Silvia's voice was shaking as she tried to recompose herself.

The Roman people had kept their tongues closely guarded when it came to the Emperor's long departed sister, since he was still so sensitive to the matter. There were whispers that the cause of her death was grievances of losing Jason when he was just a babe to the senate and also her lover leaving her. She had thrown herself from atop tower and leapt into the sea, only to be dissolved by the salty currents. Her brother burdened himself with her death, his guilt quickly escalated into mania.

"His heart frozen over ever since her death. He has no male or female issue, many of his children were miscarried and his wife is now barren yet he refuses to take another wife." Her voice trailed of as she stared at her sadly. "I thought maybe you could heal him and make him regain his former self." The Empress said hesitantly. "If he had someone to love and care for then maybe he would change, I'm beginning to think his behaviour is becoming erratic, I fear for him. Please go visit him." The once regal Empress of the Roman Empire was reduced to plead to her, the extent a mother would go for her children.

If someone could gain her pity it was definitely Empress Silvia. She quarrelled with herself but ultimately sadness she felt towards the distraught woman won.

"I'll go to him."

* * *

His time in Macedonia was greatly extended due to the fact that the tribes there were resilient. Also the legion had to suppress the tribal invasions into Roman territory. The legion had just celebrated their victory over the the tribes in the forum. Citizens cheered as he wondered if the whole scandal between him and Reyna dissolved, that's when it had hit him, he completely forgot about addressing the matter and proving her innocence.

What an idiot he was, he forgot the one woman he actually cared about. What was of her now, he questioned himself. Where was she and did she loathe him. He soon found himself avoiding the large crowds and taking a route to the palace through the poverty stricken parts of Rome. He approached the familiar looking dingy booth he hadn't visited in over a year.

"Welcome, hey it's you." The perky storekeeper recognized him from his last visit a little while then over a year ago. Jason found it humorous that him and his female companion were oblivious to who he truly was. "Have you returned for the item? You will be happy to know that it is now repaired to its former condition." The vendor said as he tossed a small red velvet bag into his hand.

"What about the payment." The beautiful woman next to the man chimed. The whole time he was there he noticed the woman sneaking quick glances at him. Without a doubt she was a strikingly gorgeous lady. Her eyes appeared to change colours at a rapid pace from blue, green and then to brown. He would court her but her status was far too below his. And he had Reyna, well almost. Hopefully she didn't harbour an extreme dislike towards him.

"My lady I have payed in advance." He said beaming.

"Oh." She stuttered and smiled shyly.

"Rome has been quiet at the late." He decided to take a different approach to extract information. "It's hard to believe there is no gossip going around."

"You haven't heard?" The squat man looked at him in bewilderment.

"Heard of what?"

"The Emperor is keeping a Spanish princess as his prisoner." The man said in a hushed tone while flailing his arms around wildly and making dramatic hand gestures.

"Shush." The girl the girl quieted her companion. "Do you want your tongue to be chopped off?"

The two booth keepers voices drowned out and the world around him blurred out of focus. Before he knew it he reared his stallion and sped way. He heard the shouts of shocked people as his horse dashed through the narrowed crowded streets.

He along with his war horse, they stampeded through the city until they reached the palace.

Jason barraged along the palace hallways when he finally came upon his uncle's office.

"Uncle what is the meaning of this!" He roared at the top of his lungs.

"Nephew, don't you think it is a bit vain to interrupt my meeting? Especially since you have just came back from a military campaign?" His uncle asked softly.

"You've locked her up as your prisoner, uncle are you mad? Are you calling upon war?" He was at his boiling point, did Reyna's father know about this? If so wouldn't he call upon the Spanish legions. With the way this situation was going his uncle would surely plunge the Empire into war.

"She was convicted because of her obscene acts, do you think we could leave her unpunished? Are your morals leaving you, Nephew? Her father surely cannot do anything because he doesn't know." His uncle was clearly getting annoyed of his antics

"And if he finds out?" He snarled.

"Then we will kill him. Nobody would dare tell unless the want to be put away with." His uncle ran his veiny finger across his neck, to further bring across his point while a small smile creeped on to his face. "Besides your little friend is of very valuable use to us, isn't that right Augur?"

"Yes your majesty." The Augur replied.

"What information did you receive from the Oracle, is she the one?" The Emperor leaned forward from his throne anxiously awaiting for the reply.

"Yes she is the one, the auguries even proved it." The priest hesitantly said refusing to look towards the Emperor.

"Excellent." His uncle rubbed his hands, then turned to face his direction.

"If I were you nephew I would go see her, before she is taken away of course. I bet she has been anxiously awaiting your return." A maniacal grin spread across his face. Jason suddenly had the overwhelming urge to search and protect Reyna. What had his uncle have in mind for her? Clearly something sinister.

Jason stormed out of the room and slammed the door of his uncle's study. Where could Reyna be? He asked himself mentally. The worst place she could be was locked up in one of the prison cells. Maybe one of the servants knew where she was being held.

"Hey you." He said as he marched up to the servant. All his life he was known to be kind to the palace workers, even taking the time to memorize their names. He felt awful for addressing the servants in such a derogatory way since he knew of all their names. " Sorry, do you know where Reyna is being held?"

"No, prince the Emperor never even mentioned it to us apparently it's top secret information." The young male servant replied his eyes nervously fleeting. Did this servant take him as a fool? Jason could read his expression with ease, he was lying. Jason outstretched his arm to grasp the servant boy by the tunic, "You will tell me where she is, won't you now." He threatened as his knuckle dug further onto the boys neck.

"She's in the east tower." The servant choked out.

"Good." He gave the boy his signature smile and stalked off. He couldn't ignore the pang of guilt he felt in his chest. Just because his uncle angered him he takes his fury out on an innocent servant. That was not a noble thing to do and definitely not worthy behaviour for a future Emperor or of anyone in general. He left the poor boy horrified, the tiny servants knees shaking.

Jason trudged up the spiralling stairs until he reached the chamber's door, it's entrance was heavily guarded by legionnaires. To him it looked like a whole legion was securing the door.

"Get out of my way." He grumbled at them giving each a dark look.

Hesitantly they stepped out of his way as he entered through the door.

The room was heavily decorated with draping curtains, couches and chairs, tables and a massive bed. Seated next to the window was none other then Reyna. He took the time to carefully observe her, her once deep and rich golden skin turned to a sickly shade and her face hardened to what looked like a permanent scowl. She completely ignored his presence and continued to stare out the window.

"Reyna..." He called out softly trying to gain her acknowledgement of his existence.

Her hollowed eyes stared right through him as if she was somewhere else. Reyna lifted herself off her seat and busied herself with scanning through dresses.

"Which one should I choose?" Reyna mumbled, he knew she wasn't addressing him but herself. She drew out a skimpy looking dress and then considered it for awhile before eventually tossing it back. Where was she going and dressed like that, he asked himself. It was like she refused to acknowledge him and whenever she stared in his direction she looked right past him.

That's when rage started to bubble within him. Did she know the hardship he had to endure just to come find her or the worry it caused him to.

"Reyna why are you behaving like this?" He tried to suppress the anger and frustration in his voice. "Can't you see I had to confront my uncle to find you and release you. Your like this every time when someone tries to get closer to you, you just shove them away!" His hands tightening to fists. Why did she have to be so difficult.

"That's what you say to me after you left me here to rot for over a year." Reyna said eerily in a calm voice, still refusing to look at him.

If he could take those words back he would because he seen the error in his judgements. Reyna had every right to hate him. He was the one who caused her to suffer and yet he still blames her. Where would have she been now if he never ruined things, probably living happily with Octavian. It angered him to think such things, Reyna living with Octavian it made his blood curdle.

"I don't have any courtesy?" Reyna voice was still oddly calm.

"Reyna.."

"You expect me to treat you well when you left me like this?" Reyna's former soft voice was escalating.

"Or the fact that it takes me a long time to get to know others. If claim you care for me so much before confronting your uncle, before shouting at me why couldn't have you asked, you were fine before I left how come your like this now, how come your so sickly and what caused you so much harm? Don't you think you should have said those things first? It makes me sad to see you this way Reyna, it hurts me to. It must have been difficult for you, it must have been painful. I never expected this kind of understanding coming from you.." Reyna's voice wavered. "But this is wrong." Reyna's face was reddening as her eyes fogged over. After that she quickly recomposed herself from her outburst.

He clenched the tiny velvet bag in his hand while standing there in shock watching her persistent expression.

"Leave." She said finally looking at him in the eye. Her breath was shaky and her jaw firmly clenched.

"Wait, Reyna I have something to say." He pleaded while fumbling to open the velvet bag.

"Get out, get out, get out." She shrieked. "I get out of my face, I swear if I ever see you again..!" Reyna quickly clasped her mouth noticing her frantic and odd behaviour.

"Reyna, if you only listened I will free you from here, if you just came.." He was cut off by Reyna's voice.

"Jason." She said exhaustedly, you could tell she was done with talking. "Just go."

Jason knew all his efforts were in vain and with one last fleeting look he left.

* * *

Reyna was exhausted to say the least. A whole years worth of dormancy and rest but all it taken away as soon as Jason walked through the door. One visit from him was enough to have the ability to burn her out. She collapsed on the chair closest to her. Her head was throbbing and even worsened by hearing the sound of someone pounding from behind the door.

"Come in." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

It was one of the legionaries who was ordered to watch her door.

"My lady the Emperor requests your presence, please get ready."

"Yes, Yes I will be down soon." She breathed. As she lifted herself off the chair her fingers brushed against some soft fabric on the table. She peered down to see what it was and noticed it was the velvet bag Jason was fumbling with earlier. She brushed her fingers across the fine fabric and opened the tiny bag. What she saw had made her thoughts stop in it's tracks and her heart skip a few beats. Her breath hitched as she fished out a tiny diamond ring.

** I hope I portrayed Reyna accurately in front of Jason. To me I think Reyna has a very high self image and she is not about to ruin it by crying in front of someone. Please review you guys I don't know what to do next I'm lacking new ideas so if you got some please share them! By the way what do you think the rings for :D you guys can guess, I'll leave the rest to you guys. BTW if you think Reyna was out of character or too OOC please tell I want to improve my stance on her as a character. **


	16. Chapter XVI

**Introducing the lovely Piper. Sorry, I could not leave her out of this story ( and out of Jason's love life**). **I grew to like her as a character. ****I don't think they're too many Pipers in Ancient Rome. Also she will not be Cherokee. ****Cherokee people didn't live in Rome or the eastern hemisphere for that matter. She could be maybe half Persian and Greek or half Egyptian half Greek. (Because she prides herself on her Cherokee heritage in the book, so why not in this story.) I don't care you reviewers vote on her other non-Greek half. Thank you too the two people who gave me these great ideas on Piper. (You know who you are) Priscilla and Proserpina are really great names for Piper but what do you think of the name Pivia? She will still look the same, dark brown hair, dark skin and ever changing eyes. BTW my tumblr was hacked had so I had to re-follow a lot of people.**

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" She stared anxiously at her associate and long-time friend.

"What?" Her coworker's glance never left what he was fidgeting with. She sighed at her friends incompetence.

"Him. The man you sold the ring to this morning. I swear he looked at me for the longest time." She swore she would have melted under his intense gaze, if not for Leo being right next to her. His eyes lingered on her for the longest time. She never seen such bright blue eyes, not as radiant and beautiful as his. "Who is he?"

"I don't know. Just some customer." Leo grumbled over what he was doing, by the looks of it he was unsuccessful at whatever he was fixing because he let out a frustrated sigh. "Why are you so obsessed with him? You don't even know him. Can't you tell by the way he dresses, he's obviously an aristocrat."

"But he treated us with such kindness and fairness, I cannot bring myself to believe he's just like the other snobby and stuck-up nobles." She sneered back venomously, she felt the need to defend the poor man from Leo's harsh words. And it was the truth she couldn't bring herself to believe any of what her friend was rambling about.

"That's just because..never mind." Leo brushed off what ever he was saying.

"No, I want you to continue." She urged him on.

"It's not important."

"If it's not that important then I don't see why you're not continuing it." She raised her brow, awaiting for his reply.

"Your beautiful, ok? Every man that walks past our booth stops for a second glance." Leo explained. "I just want to look out for you, that man's nothing like us, what if he hurts you." Leo blurted out.

She paused letting his words sink in before saying,"You're just saying that because you think I would forget about work and bail out or something." She laughed hesitantly. Glancing up her friend gave her a saddened look before turning back to his former work.

"Breaktime is over, to work we go." Leo's previous pensiveness washed out into his regular giddy happy-go-lucky behaviour. She felt uplifted by his wild antics which was partially the reason she chose to befriend him.

Being around him felt like torrent of fire, whisking her off her feet. Fast-paced, free and dangerous. Engulfing and burning her with every move it made, for now she just chose to ignore the pain. His unpredictable ways warmed her whole body up, he always had ways to cheer her up, there was never a dull moment when she was around him. She had a complicated past and always confided with him in everything, for instance her father. But she could not help but feel uneasy about his constant happiness. Maybe it was just a facade. Some kind of mechanism to hide his troubled past.

"To work we go." She said mockingly, trying to poke fun at him.

"Nice try Beauty Queen, but leave the joking to me. By the way it's your shift." He smiled at her humorously. She had the urge to slap him and hug at the same time, instead she just elbowed him.

"Remember you said you wanted to look out for me? Are you sure you want to leave me alone doing all the work?" She tried her best to put on her innocent damsel in distress look.

"Who says you needed looking out for? Your more monstrous then the Minotaur." Leo called out like it was a statement of facts.

"Who says your staying here?" Grabbing him by the wrists she dragged him out of the tent."Your coming with me, Repair Boy."

* * *

**_Reyna_** ran her fingers along the fabric of the new dress handed to her. A simple ivory coloured dress that draped from her shoulders and cascaded down her feet. Handmaids swarmed all around her, applying kohl on the rims of her eyes and around them. After applying her makeup and jewellery they gave her a looking glass to peer into. Reyna quickly thanked the handmaids and nodded for them to go. As quick as she dismissed them, all together they drifted out of the room. Almost instantaneously after the maids left, loud knocks rang from behind the door. She growled to herself as she lifted herself off the comfy chair and forcibly dragged herself out of the room.

A crowd of guards awaited her outside her room, each of them flanking to her sides as they escorted her to the Emperor's designated meeting spot. The stone walls of the building quickly faded into magestic marble walls and columns. Her entourage halted in front of an enormous dark wooden doors. They were stationed outside for awhile, something told her they were awaiting to be signalled before coming in. Beyond the large wooden doors she heard the quite chattering of men.

"I was quite smitten with her beauty, at first. She even had a great prospect of becoming my..." She was struggling to hear the rest of it when she automatically recognized who that voice belonged to. They were definitely talking about her. She urged herself to hear the rest of it.

"She is much too timid and weak." An icy and ominous look plastered onto her face soon after those comments were made about her. Ridiculous she was none of those things."Fortunatly my nephew also taken a liking towards her." The man further added.

"Maybe we should sell her off, perhaps to a Greek lord." Anouther male voice suggested. Her body went completely rigid, they were planning to sell her off like cattle to the highest bidder?

"Perhaps, that would be a great way to make her suffer, to be surrounded in a foriegn country with a foriegn husband and customs that she would not understand."

"Yes, the Graecus have a completely different way of doing things." There was a loud laugh emitted from the senators along with some snickering.

"That is quite a becoming idea gentlemen, but I have other plans." The Emperor addressed the senators. There was along pause before a click was heard from behind the door. Slowly the large wooden doors were opened and finally she was led in.

* * *

Agreeing to come along with Brutus was probably one of the most stupidest things he had agreed to in his lifetime. Having a good time, to Brutus of course, meant getting ridiculously drunk. Now Jason was all alone stumbling around the street corners of Rome. His dear old friend complained about his lack of socialization of the late and his exceeding ability to be far too serious. He couldn't blame Brutus's sudden concern about his well-being, he had changed. Lately he had become more sulky and moody to do anything, constantly blaming himself forgetting Reyna. Jason agreed to attend a dinner party with his friend in hopes of releasing himself from his inner demons and guilt that plauged his thoughts, even if it was for a little while.

"Drink up, your going to need it." Brutus warned him for the long night ahead of them. Jason relaxed himself on to the lounge chair as he examined the party goers around him. The manor was decorated with sheer draperies, flowers and vines that held it all together. Dancers were twirling around in long colourful silky skirts and food was being distributed. Ladies were fanning themselves and men and women alike had their wine spilling and dripping all over them. He looked over to hear his friend calling over someone. Before them appeared a beautiful looking young woman with dark hair and ever changing eyes. Her silky hair was parted into many intricate braids and locks of sleek brown hair tumbling down her back, she appeared to be one of the dancers. His eyes were locked on hers and she did likewise.

Brutus coughed to regain their attention. "I thought you might like this girl, you know to take your attention off the other one." Brutus smiled slyly at him and turned to face the girl. "My friend here is far too shy to ask you for a dance, but all night he was pining to dance with you."

"Really?" The girl laughed shyly.

"Why of course, he couldn't take his eyes off you for the whole time we've been here." Brutus patted him on the back. He had the compelling urge to grab his friends arm and twist it backwards, but for now he settled for a death glare.

The beautiful girl smiled at him and outstretched her hand for him to reach on to.

I don't dance, he tryed to say but the words did not flow out from his mouth. Instead he just stared at her and gawked, like the idiot he was. The longer he looked at her the more captivated he got by her beauty. It was almost as if a spell had been placed on him.

"It's settled then." He received another clap on the back before leading the lady towards the centre of the room. It had seemed like they were dancing for hours. Time felt like it stopped just for the two of them. He was becoming more enthralled by her lovely and refined speech, the sweet notes of her voice was enough to make thousands of soldiers throw themselves at sword-point for her, enough to make him do anything. After dancing they went out for a walk and simply talked to one another, he couldn't hide the fact his heart sunk a little when she had to leave. He now stumbled his way into an abandoned temple. As soon as he entered the place he was bombarded with memories. Memories of talking and laughing to Reyna and playing with her in the gardens. Ever so often he would send her trinkets, letters and gifts from the military camps he stayed at. He had stopped when he had turned fifteen, mainly because she would never reply and also the fact that he had met many other girls while he was away. Had she ever received the gifts he had sent her? He wondered to himself.

Dust was collecting on the once polished floor and and plants were growing from in between cracks and the columns. Graffiti marred the walls and in the centre of the room lay a rusted hearth that lay in ruins and a slowly eroding staircase. It finally dawned to him that this was the temple Reyna used to stay at. The moon was shining brightly from the circular sun roof above him, casting a light that enabled him to read the inscriptions on the walls.

_**Marcus loves Spendusa**_. Great just what he needed, more romance. He bet this Marcus had a way better love life going for him. He squinted to look at the next inscription.

**_Atimetus got me pregnant_**. Uh-oh, Jason thought. He quickly turned his head before he could think more on this subject. Jason focused his gaze on the next inscription.

_**Epaphra is not good at ball games**_. He wasn't sure what that meant but he sure did not want to find out.

_**The man I am having dinner with is a barbarian**_. Jason did not know what to think for this one, he was to pretty sure the sentence said it all. But the last piece of graffiti grabbed his attention.

**_Jason, you are not being very nice, leaving me all alone like this_**. He trailed his fingers over the markings repeating the sentence over to himself. Each word felt like a knife digging into his side, Reyna could this be your doing? He asked himself. Letting his hand slip to his side, Jason turned his head to leave. A large head ache was surfacing on him and his feet felt fastened to the ground. His thoughts were put out by the sound of a booming voice echoing from behind.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

**"Aren't you nervous?" **Gwendolyn called from behind. Reyna looked away from the mirror and stared at her friend, her posture statue worthy and her face like a mask of stone as she answered.

"No." She lied, her voice sounded very monotoned and empty, even to herself. Gwendolyn stared at her sadly, as she thought for the right words to say.

"I'm sure whatever happens will be for the best, besides Reyna you are the most resiliant person I know to date. I'm sure you can handle whatever the Emperor throws at you."

"Thanks." She tried her hardest not to sound grief stricken, but she had every right to be. What if the Emperor sent her off to be married in an unknown land or maybe he planned to engage her to a war-lord from one of the client provinces. She must have looked completly anguished because Gwendolyn grabbed hold of her hand.

"It will be alright." Her friend consoled her. Upon noticing her inner turmoil was not leaving her anytime soon, Gwen snatched a comb from atop the dresser and gently started combing her hair. "I've always loved your hair." Gwendolyn smiled down at her. "Remember what our favourite thing to do was brushing eachothers hair? You always were way better then me at hair dressing, you still haven't shown me how to do that crown braid you always did."

"You honestly remember that? That was so long ago." She laughed lightly.

"Of course." Gwendolyn huffed. "You promised me you'd show me all the different types of braids and hairstyles."

"I will after this whole buissness with the Enmperor is cleared up." She promised.

"Good." Gwen continued combing through her hair. "Because I hate people who break promises." Reyna playfully shoved Gwendolyn away from her and soon after that they both burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You're such a child, you know?" She told her dear friend.

"And you, Reyna, are such a cranky old lady." Gwendolyn suddenly tugged her on the arm. "Come on I think we wasted enough time getting you ready, I'm absolutely sure they are waiting for us already."

They were trudging down the spacious palace hallways when Reyna was stricken with despair and hopelessness. The whole senate will be there along with her new fiancé. She was nervous to say the least but she kept all her emotions locked up, a trait she perfected during her confinement in the palace. She had no time to further lumber in useless thoughts and what-ifs because right then the doors that led into the gala were drawn open. She tried her best to regain her posture and the small shreds of dignity she had left. Upon their entrance wealthy guests swarmed around her. Particularly ladies and some men gawked and hissed at her. If her ears were not wrong she swore that she heard some crying.

"I cannot believe she is going to marry him." A young woman cried out in misery.

Her first thought was who, then her thoughts were confirmed when she glanced up to the man standing in front of her.

**I'm soo sorry for the long lapse. I hate waiting a long time when reading a great fic. The last chapter was so error filled I gagged seriously (I edited it thank god.) Sorry this chapter is soo short but I'm really tired of all the romance and crap I really just wanted this chapter for friendship and stuff. **

**Did you know that in Ancient Rome graffiti was a common especially in Pompeii, they (the graffiti) are actually quite hilarious. **

I cannot post the link properly so If you want to just search up Roman Graffiti on Google. It's the first site link on google or something.

Oh, and please review! Once I hit **50** reviews I will post two or three chapters! You know because 50 reviews is definitely worth celebrating :/ !


	17. Chapter XVII

**52 reviews yay! I posted two chapters in one day. Hey guys, sorry I couldn't update, My phone charger broke and that's where I write my fics from. If you guys did not get it the roman graffiti in the last chapter it was in the temple Reyna used to stay in when she was younger; which now happens to be abandoned. **

**Earlier that day, Before the Gala.**

"Congratulations!" He had not even noticed his Grandmother creep into his room. For the first time in years his Grandmother actually sounded alive and cheerful.

"For what?" He chuckled as he walked up to hug his grandmother, even though they both lived in the Imperial palace he'd rarely get to see her since she enjoyed spending her days weaving loom and preferred limiting herself to her bedroom while he was constantly put on "errands" by his uncle. After finally being released from her bear hug she continued to explain.

"Come sit, sit." She patted a chair next to her vigorously. He obliged to his Grandma's request and eased himself onto the chair. Upon seating himself his Grandmother leapt into action and within seconds she returned with tray. He had heard the clinking of glasses as she poured in a maroon colored liquid.

"Here, drink." He hesitantly accepted the glass and brought it to his lips. His grandmother nodded enthusiastically as she urged him to take a sip. What was she up to? He found himself thinking, her behavior was surely abnormal. The first couple of sips were relishing and he soon found himself savoring the taste on his lips. That was when his grandmother initiated the conversation.

"So how do you feel about children?"

"What?" He spluttered.

His grandmother gave him a bright toothy smile. "I always wanted to live to see my great-grandchildren." She gave him a dreamy look. "From time-to-time I imagine the pitter-patter of little feet against the palace floors.

He coughed out the last remnants of his drink.

"Stop wheezing." His grandmother gave him a stern look, warning him to settle down. "Your a grown man now and we gave you a couple of years to "fool around" but now you must fulfill your duty."

"What duty?" He nervously laughed. He did not like where this conversation was heading.

"Now we must take initiative."

"What do you mean, grandma, surely you do not mean marriage?" He tried remain laid back and completely unemotional but he was all the more anxious on the inside.

"That's exactly what I mean! We've already—"

"We've, who's we've? He blurted out.

"Why the senate of course, you silly little boy. We've chose the perfect girl for you, she comes from an honorable family, she is also very virtuous and the augericies predicted that you and her shall have a lot of healthy—"

"OK, ok I've got it. Could you at least tell me her name?" It was probably important to know the name of your future bride, or so he thought.

"Oh heavens no, that would certainly ruin the surprise." That was completely something his grandmother would say, always worrying about the surprises. "You will meet her later on tonight, at the gala. So you better look and act your best, no fooling around with other girls and I don't want you hanging around with that rowdy friend of yours."

"You mean Brutus?" He asked.

"Yes that one, I have never seen him once sober. Jason he is a bad influence, you do remember you will be Emperor one day?"

"And when I become Emperor I will appoint Brutus to become the commander of the Roman legions." He countered back.

"Ha!" His grandmother laughed. "That drunkard will probably lead the legionaries to their deaths, do want to send your friend to an early grave? I fear the fate of the Empire when it comes to the time of your reign, you will destroy one of the worlds greatest civilizations with your poor decision making skills." She teased.

"He is actually a great tactician when it comes to battle and is a highly efficient strategist..."

"Now is not the time to explain things when there is so much to do, you must get ready." After that his grandmother continued mumbling about how much planning they needed to do and prayers for the night to go successful. He heard her voice die down and the silent slam of the door behind her, that was when he knew she was finally gone. What was he going to do? He never wanted any of this to happen, but it was his commitment and he would go through with it, even if he didn't want to.

* * *

**At the Gala**

"J-Jason?" She managed to choke out. After that she made a series of high-pitched wailing and squeaking noises.

"Reyna, Uh-do you need water?" Jason offered.

"No." She tried to say but her breath was caught in her throat. 'But a chair to sit in and maybe the next chariot out of the city, no better yet the province.' She thought. Seconds later a servant returned with a glass of water.

"So.." Jason suddenly cleared his throat. "Do want to go out for a walk?"

She turned to face the crowd that started to gather around them. Some of the looks she received were admiring and the rest were looks of sheer envy. Oh how she longed to be in their position.

"We need to talk somewhere more...private." He put out his arm to lead the way. Mustering up the most iciest of all glares, she settled on leading the way. After a long awkward walk to the palace courtyard she turned to look at him. If it were not for her bitterness, she would have turned to admire the perfectly sculpted statues and the blossoming flowers.

"Quite I crowd in there." Jason commented offhandedly.

"You." She glared at him. "Why can't you stay out of my life?"

"I can explain—" He said in a calm voice.

"I can't believe you agreed with this!" She snapped.

"It wasn't my choice in the first place, I was forced into this as much as you were!" Jason burst out.

"Well do something about it then!" Her face was burning up and her body was trembling from the amount of anger that was bottled up inside her.

"Your making this proposition more worse then it seems, think about it. You would live out the rest of your life in comfort and we'd rarely get to see each other since I would be on constant military campaigns and senatorial duties. I promise it will not be as bad as you think, I'll make it up to you, trust me." Jason said with an exhausted smile.

His smile as beautiful as it was, was nauseating. The way his mouth would curl up and make the small scar on his lip cease to exist. She hated every bit of it. That same mouth that he probably used to promise many other girls with. His sweet promises that made every girl's heart leap out of their chests and their minds go numb. All those promises had one thing in common, they were all empty. That smile had the very same affect one her, it left her dazed and made her feel almost vulnerable. She wanted to do nothing more then to just crawl up into a corner and cry, she had never felt this hopeless and lost in her life. This was nothing new, someone was taking control of her life yet again but this time she thought she had adjusted to it. And she was wrong. And to make the whole situation worse Jason had agreed to it, a change of events that she had never prepared for. Gritting her teeth she urged herself to keep sane for the sake of what little shred of integrity she had left; because at that very moment she felt like she was on the edge of loosing her sanity.

"Shall we go in?" Jason gave her a look that clearly said, 'please act happy and in love, at least for the crowd.'

He looked as if a gigantic mass of weight was risen off his shoulders as she walked up and linked her arm around his. The guests cheered upon their entrance into the banquet hall and she forced herself to give them a dry smile to appear as if she was actually happy. She figured she would act along in Jason's little game, even if it was for a little while. And it would be the greatest performance they'd ever see in their lives. She promised.

The rest of the night was filled with fake smiles and wishes of good fortune. Waves of people came up to congratulate them and majority masked their looks of remorse, of course it was for the Prince who got engaged to a girl of her stature. Empress Silvia suggested to Jason to let her stay at a friends house for the time being, probably because she looked like a chained up dog. Since that option was brought up she decided to stay with Gwendolyn. Once their carriage arrived Gwendolyn had got in first and then Jason helped her in. As he helped her inside a crowd formed around the courtyard, many of the guests happened to be completely intoxicated which lead to one person in the back of crowd to bellow out for them to kiss and soon the whole crowd exploded into chanting it.

'Give them what they want.' A voice deep inside her head said. She latched on to Jason's hand and as she leaned forward to peck him on the cheek, she crushed it. She could hear the rough crackling noises coming from his knuckles as she dryly kissed him on the cheek. She slammed the door shut and without looking back, the carriage sped off. As of now she regretted her decision of leaving so fast because at that moment she would have given anything to see the priceless expression written on Jason's face.

* * *

**Reyna's bitter very _bitter_. Sorry if she sounds OC. Writing about bitter people is the best. I hope this is what you guys anticipated for, so now their getting married big whoop. I honestly thought I'd be more excited writing this part but it's okay, I guess. But I will twist things up, I guarantee it. Who says married life will have to be peaceful ;D! And just because they're engaged does not mean Piper is out of the picture! And besides does it have to be Jason who Reyna marries. Jason will also meet Thalia in later chapters I cannot wait to write about her!11! Remember Empress Silvia from the previous chapters, I loved writing her in this chapter. It's really nice taking a break from writing in Jason and Reyna's perspective. ReViEw YoU gUyS! You guys can help me write + make it better this story, If you guys have any suggestions then go for it! I'm tired of writing stuff in oldish vocab. Next time I write something it's going to be in modern times, cuz this ish is too cray.**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Ok some crazy drama is about down in this chapter and it's all Reyna-centric. So beware :)**

The carriage ride was long, bumpy and for the most part they rode in silence. It wasn't until they reached Gwendolyn's house that the driver took up a conversation.

"My lady, may I please have a moment of your time?" He asked as Gwendolyn silently retreated to her home.

"I see why not." She replied polity.

"Thank you, My lady this will be quite beneficial to you, that I can assure you." He then continued. "I have seen many girls in the exact situation that you are in as of now, and it does not please me one bit, in fact it makes me all the more angry."

"Why what do you mean?" She desperately tried to sound very shocked.

"You shouldn't let yourself be the pawn of their games, free yourself."

"How shall I do that sir, do you have any suggestions?" Her voice was as hard as lead.

"That I do have, young miss. Let me be of your assistance." He smiled at her cunningly.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Regrading ominously with her eyes, she awaited for the man to cave under her icy glare but surprisingly he didn't. Instead his smile grew even wider.

"Are you willing to lose your last chance at freedom because of the fear you harbor toward your captors? If so, do please stay and suffer the fate of a million women before you and if that's not the case then you will meet at the outskirts of Rome before daybreak. And from there we journey towards the docks, that is where you will board a ship."

"And where will that ship take me?" She asked him.

"To Africa. I will see you then, and remember not a minute past sunrise or we will be caught. Now get some rest, you have a long journey ahead of you." After they exchanged farewells he leapt on to his horse and sped away. She watched his figure retreat into the buildings until he was gone. Why was he so keen in helping her anyway? By the time she made it inside the house Gwendolyn was waiting for her and was about to attack her with a whirlwind of questions.

"What did that man want from you?" Was the first question that Gwendolyn gushed out.

"Nothing really, just congratulating me on my engagement."

"Oh really, huh." Gwendolyn gave her a skeptical look. "I'm not sure I can bring myself to believe that."

"Gwendolyn, I'm not in the mood for your games, today's been really hectic and-"

"I've seen the way you looked at the gala, and might I say just looking at you was tragic." Gwendolyn interjected.

"So my acting skills couldn't fool you?" She laughed warily.

"Your kidding right? You might be able to fool everyone but you couldn't fool me, I know you more then that, to me you looked like a caged pup." Gwendolyn looked at her sadly." You don't love him do you?"

"I can't bring myself to. He forgot about me once and he could do it again if he wanted to." A future with Jason was definitely not something she would ever consider.

"But Reyna, he's really trying hard, anyone could see that." Gwendolyn tried to convince her.

"No, do you want see me live the rest of my life out in misery? He already told me himself that he'd rarely get to see me." A future with Jason meant that she would live out the rest of her days in loneliness raising their children along side no one but herself. She imagined seeing children with bright blonde hair and blue eyes playing in the courtyard while she sulked away, plagued with thoughts of escape and regrets of not leaving sooner.

"So what will you do, run away?" Her friend asked.

"What other option is left for me?" Her voice was coated with sheer dread.

"Reyna, you can't just leave-"

"Well do you have any ideas?" Hopeless, utterly hopeless, that was what she was.

"Wait here alright?" Gwendolyn risen herself from the floor and disappeared into the hallway. When she finally came back she arrived with a bowl of thick red liquid.

"What's that?" Her eyes grew wide as Gwendolyn set the bowl down on the floor.

"Don't worry." Gwendolyn said calmly. "It's not blood, you will need it for your trip." Then Gwendolyn proceeded to do the strangest thing ever, she grabbed a thick clump of the odd red substance and slapped it on to her head.

"GWEN!"

"In order to escape you need to disguise yourself and in order to do that I'm going to have to dye your hair." Gwendolyn said as it was a matter of facts. "I think red would look good on you, don't you think?"

"Red? You could have at least chosen brown." Red would look ridiculous on her.

"Reyna, I have to completely change your appearance in one night. Besides brown would barely make a difference on you anyways." The hair dye emitted such a fowl smell that her eyes stung. A goop of it slipped through the strands of her hair and soaked on to her forehead. The dye burnt her scalp as she sat there for about an hour until Gwendolyn quickly looped her hair into a bun and lead her to the bath tub. "You should soak yourself in there for a while, the dye takes a long time to rinse out of your hair."

Once Gwendolyn left she slipped herself into the tub. It took her about another hour to rinse the gunk out of her hair. She felt so refreshed after bath that she almost never noticed the clothes Gwendolyn set out for her on the stool. She slipped on the warm beige dress and wrapped the veil around her shoulders as she walked down the hallway to meet Gwendolyn in the common room. "Your finally done?"

"Yes, thank you for the clothes, Gwendolyn I'm so very grateful for them." She thanked her honestly.

"We're friends, it's not a big deal." Gwendolyn brushed off her thankfulness.

Her friend turned to grab a silver tray from the counter. "Here, look." She took the silver platter from Gwendolyn's hands and peered in. 'My hair' was the first thought that came to mind. She thought that the hair dye would make her hair maroon but instead it was an orangery shade of red. A fiery red. She was so taken aback that the platter was shaking between her grasp.

"See you don't look so bad, red suits you." Gwendolyn gushed. She would have countered back but her breath was hitched in her throat. "Come on, lets eat. Your leaving in a few minutes."

Soon after they finished eating, they both began packing. "Here's your jewelery, it will be very valuable to you on your trip." Gwendolyn tossed her a few couple of other supplies, which included enough coins to buy her an accommodation at an inn, hair dye, sandals, extra clothes, combs and brushes and makeup because Gwendolyn stressed the importance of needing to look good wherever you go.

"You never know just who you might meet, maybe you'll meet the man of your dreams over there." Gwendolyn weakly smiled. A man was the last thing she wanted to meet.

"I'm going to miss you." She said truthfully, it was a matter of time before tears started to drip down both of their faces.

"I bet I'll miss you more." Her friend sobbed on her shoulder. They stayed in that position for a while, crying on each others shoulders.

"Send me letters okay." Gwendolyn called out as she left the house.

"Once I get settled in, okay?"

For the next couple of hours she trudged through the endless alleyways of Rome. A couple of drunken men hollered at her a couple times and there was one person who actually managed to grab hold of her, which was good considering the time she chose to go out on her trek. It seemed like hours of walking until she reached the outskirts of Rome, there she found her chaperone awaiting her.

"Hm. Not bad." He laughed at her exhausted looking face. "You can get some rest while I drive you to the port city. Your ship leaves in 4 hours."

"Which port city?" She asked

The man looked at her as if she was dropped on the head as a baby. "Ostia of course, you noble women know of nothing and we thought you were educated." He looked at her incredulously.

"Most of us learn nothing but how to become good housewives and mothers." She said bitterly.

"I see, well maybe in Alexandria you could get a good education, I've heard they have a lot of great scholars over there." The man loaded her supplies into the carriage and proceeded to help her in. Her mind was clouded with fatigue and as much as she did not want to she fell asleep for the rest of the ride, out of exhaustion until hours later she was awoken by the sound of goats and people.

"We're here." The man called back cheerfully, which she grumbled back to as a response. By staring out the carriage she noticed they were inside a bustling market place. Livestock was freely running around as both children and dogs were chasing after them. Storekeepers were selling all sorts of products and the scents of spices, wine and salt water filled the air. Once the carriage halted the man lumbered out of his seat and unloaded her luggage.

"Come on, don't just sit there your ship leaves in bear minutes."

She quickly jumped out of her seat and followed the man all the way towards the docks. The sheer massiveness of the ships took her by shock, she had rode them once before but that was many years ago. Just the size of the sails cast shadows over the entire pier.

"I'll introduce you to my friend." The man said as he disappeared into the groups of people. After a couple of minutes of waiting he came back with a man twice his size.

"How do you do?" The burly man greeted. She was reduced to the size of a child while the man stood next to her. He smelt of strong rum and salt-water. His face cracked into a polite smile, that was when she noticed he was missing some of his teeth.

"Fine, thank you." She replied kindly.

"Albanus, this is my friend Re-."

"Drusilla." She quickly finished the man's sentence.

"Yes and she needs to board your ship." The man turned to give her an odd look.

"Any friend of Lucius is a friend of mine." Albanus said boldly. "The ship is being prepared to leave, so we might as well go." Albanus then took the bags from Lucius's hands and led them towards the ship.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." She said as a warm smile started to make way on to her face.

"No need to thank me, my lad-young miss. I'm just tired of seeing the same tragic story as yours." He regarded her kindly. "Now you must get going, once you get there change your identity so you can start your life over. Best of luck, young miss. "

"I am forever in your debt, thank you."

She lifted her veil to her head and picked of the ends of her trailing dress. The sound of the ship's trumpets blasted throughout the docks. Following Albanus's lead, she was lead up a ramp and to the deck of the ship. The trumpet was blown for the final time and the ramp along with the anchors were risen. Sailors adjusted the ship's mass and the sails, soon after that the ship was drifting off the harbor.

"Maneuver the sails, boys and set course for Egypt." Albanus bellowed to the crew.

The port city was now far behind them and the ship was gaining speed. Egypt, that was where she would try to restart her life again. It sounded so foreign, so magnificent. Her body was giddy with a new found excitement. For the first time in years she felt exhilarated and alive. She prayed for her newly found euphoria to not diminish. If only they could get to Egypt sooner. When nightfall came upon them they went down below the deck and ate.

"What is this?" Her nose crinkled at the sight of it.

"Dried meat, you want some?" The sailor offered between gnawing on the meat.

"No thank you, I'll just have some bread." The crew-member shrugged at her response and continued to enjoy his meal.

"In order to keep things from rotting we have to salt them." Albanus laughed.

"I already know that." By now she was very annoyed of people taking her as a fool. "I just never ate this type of food before."

"A pity, you rich folks can't adjust to anything." The whole crew roared with laughter.

"Oh really." She said smugly. Grabbing the dried meat off the platter she bit into it. The taste of the meat was so putrid and repulsive that it almost made her gag, which contributed into even more laughter by the crew.

"I'm tired, the bunks are that way right?" She pointed towards the corridor.

The crew automatically burst into sad sighs. "Don't leave yet." One sailor moaned.

"Come drink with us." Albanus said and the rest of the crew agreed along him.

"Sorry but, I do need some rest."

Her eyes were flickering and she was right about collapse from exhaustion. Finally the crew recognized her condition and released her. Tumbling down the hallway she headed towards the bunks. The bed laid out on the floor was far from special and definitely something she wasn't used to. The bed consisted of a couple of blankets layered together and a makeshift pillow. It was completely different then beds she slept in but it was warm and somewhat comfortable. For an hour or so she drifted from being conscious to semi-conscious until she finally dozed off. When she had awoken she had offered to aid the crew with their daily chores, since they were so hospitable to her. At first they downright declined her request to help them, but after a lot of pleading, on her part, they allowed her to do some minimal things like swap the deck. In all honesty she was content with doing some chores, being as bored as she was before. It gave her a break from not worrying about things, like the prince and if someone was after her.

The next couple of weeks she swept the floors, mopped and prepared meals for the crew. At night they would retire to below the deck where they would engage into an array of strange and amusing topics. The crew members quickly became her friends and they all genuinely started to cared for one another.

"Land ahoy." A sailor called from atop the sails one evening.

"Adjust the sails, men. Land is straight ahead." Albanus shouted. Ropes flew everywhere and the mass of the ship shifted it's direction. The ship swayed and slowed its pace. After thirty minutes the pier came into view and patrolling the harbor was none other then the Roman legion. Her mind went completely blank as the military ship approached theirs. Her first instinct was to hide but that would make the crew suspicious to who she actually was. Instead she cloaked her head with a thick veil. The legionaries leaped off their ships and on to theirs. The one legionnaire who appeared to have been the leader of the group advanced towards them, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Sailors, no one has been reported to dock today." The soldier said earnestly.

"And who just might you be?" Albanus said through gritted teeth.

"Marcus Aurelian commander of Legio II Traiana Fortis. And you are?" The commander asked with disgust.

"Albanus of Ravenna, and this is my crew. If you suggest that we are hiding something, we are not." The veins on Albanus's forehead were bulging, the poor man looked like he was going to implode.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be such of a big deal if we inspect your cargo. Now is it?" He did not wait for a response as he called for the legionaries and they started to sweep over the ship. Soldiers marched down every corridor, staircase and corner, mercilessly toppling and dashing things over. They scanned through all the crew's possessions. After what felt like hours the legionaries completed their tasks.

"Nothing but spices and wine, sir." One senior officer reported.

"Hm.." The commander directly turned to face her. Her body went rigid, as she was paralyzed under his intense gaze. "Girl, what is your business here?"

"She's a servant, from Rome. We're sending her to a family that she can work for." A sailor quickly uttered.

The commander paced towards her. "You don't look like someone who is to be a servant." He said in a low and throaty voice. He gave her a lusty smile as he tilted her chin up to gaze at him. "That's it boys, return to the ship." He commanded the legionaries. "We will let you dock, but only this once, next time report your arrival." Then the man turned to face her once more. "Take care of yourself, girl, Alexandria is a big city and girls like you do often get lost."

The crew lowered the ships anchors and ramp once they reached the port. One kind young sailor, Adrian, had brought down her luggage. She made sure to thank the men graciously for their hospitality.

"Here you, go." She offered the crew-mates bags of coins.

"No, we can't except this, besides you will need it." From the time she spent on the ship, she noticed Albanus was a very stubborn man. After a long heated argument on who will except the money, she ended up keeping it to her dissatisfaction.

"Remember, If anything goes wrong send word to us in Ostia, and I promise you we will come back sailing."

"Yes, Albanus, thank you all for everything." With their final exchange of farewells, they went their separate ways.

The officer was indeed right, Alexandria was a big city. It looked like drawings of Athens she'd seen in her scrolls, except with palm trees and a lot more sand. The city was breathtaking, with its incredible architecture, bustling markets and the beautiful backdrop of the golden desert that surrounded them. She would have admired it all day if not for dusk quickly advancing and she needed a place to stay for the night. She desperately scanned the city for inns to stay in, each moment that went by the sky faded darker and darker. Now she was in a quieter part of the city and was walking in a narrow alleyway until someone slapped their hand onto her mouth. She felt heavy breathing on her ear as her arm was being wrenched and twisted from behind her back.

"We've got her."

**This honestly came to my head last night, I told y'all I would twist things up. I'm so proud of myself! My favorite part of writing this chapter was when Gwen dyed Reyna's hair red, it's not red, red but a red like a natural redhead color kinda orange-ish and stuff. I love red hair. Okay so what do you guys think Jason should do now? Legio II Traiana Fortis means ****Second _Valiant Trajanic_ Legion. This legion is was deployed to Alexandria Egypt by Emperor Trajan the 13th Emperor of the the Roman Empire. It kinda gives you which time span this story is in.** If you have ideas please share k. And pLeAsE rEvIeW guys, I love your reviews. 


	19. Chapter XIX

**Enjoy the chapter. Sorry I couldn't reply to this question earlier regrading Jason and Reyna's age difference sooner. So according to SoN ( My fav out of all three current HoO books!) when Percy was describing Reyna he said she looked about his age. People can interpret it differently and so far we know Jason is one year younger then Percy. So I've always presumed since that's the case that Reyna is in fact older then Jason. There is also many other factors that might have included to Percy's interpretation of her age since a: she overworked herself and looked way older and worn out then she actually was. So for all we know she could be Hazel's age which I highly doubt but you guys get the point. And I also like portraying her as older then Jason because she acts more mature and collected for her age. It's really the readers choice to interpret her age so I will leave that to you guys. I would like to bring out more of those traits when she reaches a certain point in the story where she will gain more influence in the game that is unfortunately misnomered and called politics and power.**

The heavy wooden doors were drawn open upon his entrance. In the dead of the night he was summoned to courtroom. The seats usually occupied by senators were all vacant. Grabbing the nearest torch he chose to explore the premises. Why was he called upon so late at night? His footsteps must have prompted some movement because he heard some quiet stirring.

"Hello, who goes there?" He called out. His voice was met with silence. He stood there for a while waiting yet again for a response. Choosing to circle around the courtroom once more, he scanned through the entire building. Seeing the whole senate room was vacant he turned his heel to leave only to feel bony fingers clutching on to his shoulder. The fingers dug deep into the back of his shoulder and pierced his through his skin. He could hear shrill and infrequent breaths coming from behind his back. Immediately he latched on to the hand and crushed it between his hand, to finally hear an ear-splitting yell.

Right behind him perched on a throne of gold was his uncle. The room was dimly lit by flickering candles, that casted a shadow on the aged Emperor's face that made him look even more ominous and deranged.

"Nephew you have come." His uncle managed to say gently still cradling the hand that just seconds ago he crippled.

"Yes, Your highness. What have you called me for in these early hours?" He tried his best to sound polite and curt.

"Yes,yes, I will tell you but firstly come closer." His voice was soft and soothing retaining an almost hypnotic sense, so naturally Jason obliged. "Nephew, have I not set out a perfect bride for you?"

"Yes, My lord I-"

"If so why have you not married her yet?" The Emperor was at the edge of his seat, his once soft voice escalating drastically.

"Your highness the last time I've seen her was at the Gala." He countered back.

**"You've let her slip through your fingers!" **He screeched. "Not only has she managed to take off, she successfully escaped the city. By now she could be crossing the Mediterranean!"

"You can't mean that-" His voice was failing him. He tried to remain straightforward but he was having a hard time coming to terms with what he just heard.

"You fool!" His uncle's voice clapped like thunder as it vibrated off the walls. "You haven't even had the slightest notion that she might of fled? The common folk knew about your bride's whereabouts before you did!" By now the whites of his eyes where tinging with redness and his vains were bulging beneath the crevices of his forehead.

"I will find her." He kept on insisting. Would he be able to? That question kept on replaying in his head. What if his uncle was right. If she had sailed through the Mediterranean the possibilities of where she was would be endless.

"You better." His uncle sneered. As whispy and light as The Emperor's voice sounded there was no doubt that hostile tones underlay it.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"That is all, you may leave." Jason was about to take the first few steps to leave when his uncle called him back. "Oh and nephew, if you fail me again there will be severe penalties." He immediately stiffened at the Emperor's threat. With a deep bow he retreated back into the palace hallways while is mind was muddled with thoughts.

After the latenight confrontation he took the liberty to head over to the armoury, to hastily ready himself for the trek to find his runaway bride. The last thing he wanted was the situation to become more known. Luckily for him the senate was trying to suppress the whole ordeal. The smell of raw metal and dust fogged his senses. If he couldn't handle just this tommorow would not be an expection. Surely he was in for trouble.

* * *

The man's large hand was clamped on her mouth for so long, she was struggling to breathe in air. Dirt stained the palms of his hands and the fowl smells of alcohol reeked from them.

"She's a fighter." A scrawny looking man said as he creeped out from a corner.

"Nothing I can't handle." Her captor cackled has he wrenched her arm further down her back. She let out a yelp but it was suppressed by the man's hand blocking her mouth.

"How much money do you think we could make off her?" The man's grip locked tighter as she struggled against his firm grasp.

"Considering the state she is in, I'd say well over 1,000 drachms."

"Excellent, what profession do you think we should sell her as? Perhaps a dancer, she has the physique of one, a concubine for some highlord or maybe a cleaner." They both got engrossed in the topic of what type of slave she would become as she thought of ways she would free herself. Without even thinking she crushed the man's foot from underneath her own. His grasp on her loosened as he wailed in anguish. By now both of the men were in a frenzy, they both scrambled after her as she bolted down the narrow streets. The curses they were yelling at her echoed off the the dingy alleyways. Without even noticing she turned the corner and hit a road block. There was nowhere left to turn. She could make out the heavy footsteps of slavers drawing nearer.

"There she is, that wench!" The men drew closer, seconds away from lunging on her. She had noticed they returned with something new, a torch and some other object she could not identify. She squinted her eyes to get a better look and beneath the flickering light of the torch was a dagger.

"This will teach her not to run away from her masters." The scrawny one of the two men grabbed the torch and singed the dagger. The blade glowed a scathing red which bathed the dark pathway with light. With just one nod from the slaver she was already in bounds of captivity. Fighting back did not make a difference, for the more she struggled the more tighter the hold on her would be. Once the kindled dagger met with her skin a surge of pain overwhelmed her. The scent of her burning flesh was intoxicating. The slavers were relentless, reheating the dagger and striking it on her skin. She would not show weakness, nor would she show her pain. Through gritted teeth she took on all of it, to the very end. It wasn't until the man sheathed his dagger when she threw both of her feet into the air and hurled them onto his neck. The man made a series of gurgling and choking noises before his accomplice unintentionally let her go. Before she ran off she made the effort to grab the man that merely seconds ago had a tight grasp on her and slammed his head along with the rest of him onto the rugged ground.

Wasting more time was no longer an option. The two slavers were still lurking about and odds were that there were many more of them, and plenty of more people who would do much worser things then just making a slave out of her. With the danger she had faced just moments ago she was not keen on taking anymore chances. She navigated through the cluttered and filthy pathways of the city. After a few minutes of wandering she stumbled upon a dimly lighten inn. Her flesh was still searing and raw, her feet were just mere moments away from collapsing underneath her.

The inn was filled with drunken and rowdy men. By their military uniforms most likely they were men of the legions. The interior of the lounge was simple, stone walls, wooden chairs and tables, an open bar and red tapestries. Workers drifted from every possible corner filling out orders. She was too engrossed into her surroundings to notice someone approaching.

"Excuse me, what can I get for you?" At that moment she nearly jolted at the sound of the unfamilliar voice. Behind her stood a woman of great beauty, with skin as smooth and dark as ebony and a tall slender figure. Her speech had such eloquence, it would put any senator to shame. The woman looked at her bewilderedly as she waited for to reply, as her throat was still dry from the amount running she had to do in order to escape the men outside.

"You don't happen to have any accommodations, do you?" She managed to yell over the blaring sounds of dance music.

"It seems that we do have some rooms left, by the way it's quite a rare a occurrence to ever have a female customer." The woman giggled sweetly.

"Is there something the matter with that?" She was one to be easily provoked.

"Oh no, not at all. Frankly the noises of drunken men are becoming quite a bore." There was a long silence between them. By then she turned to examine the textiles drapped on the wall.

Noticing she was not in the mood of carrying the conversation the worker led her to the rooms. "Right this way."

Reyna had put in the effort to mask her burn marks ever since she had arrived here, sure she looked pretty battered up but there was no good in bringing attention to herself. "You look very fatigued, how long do you plan on staying here?" The worker said in a concerned voice.

"A week or so perhaps." She replied half-heartedly.

"Do you mind paying in the morning?"

"Of course not." This came to her as some-what of a relief considering she was not in the mood to shift through her supplies now, or do anything for that matter.

"Wonderful." The young woman smiled brightly at her. "I was wondering since your new here, why don't I take you to the baths and show you the city, sounds good huh?"

To say the least Reyna did not know whether to be the least bit alarmed or welcoming of the woman's hospitality instead she requested to know how the lady knew she was a foreigner.

"It's simple really." The young lady laughed lightly. "In Egypt Latin is not our native tongue. When you spoke to me in Latin it was basically a give away that you were not in fact from here." The woman's whole body shook with laughter, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I will take my leave now, goodnight." She said dryly.

"Goodnight to you too. See you in the morrow." The woman said between fits of laughter.

Upon grumbling to herself she briskly walked into the room, locking the door tightly behind her. She ripped off her dirtied and singed clothes and eased herself into a clean satin nightgown. After readying herself for bed she examined the injuries she acquired. The open wounds left inflamed sores all over parts of her body. Just by lifting the fabric off her skin and exposing it to the air wracked her body with agony. Tentatively she stroked her fingers along one particular sore and soon enough she doubled over in pain. Hopefully tommorow she would go to see an apothecary. The temptation of sleep was quickly gaining on her and within no time she had eventually succumbed to it.

**You can see by this chapter I was really tired, sorry for the delay. Hopefully I could update more often since school is officially over. I live in Canada by the way, so school ends later. But hey we got free health care so it's all good. So hopefully in the next chapter things will get more dramatic. Btw in Roman Egyptian people spoke Coptic. I might be going there this summer to visit relatives yay! Sorry that was way off but search it up if you want to learn more.**

**Review, review, review! **


	20. Chapter XX

**Sorry for the mistake you guys! I posted chapter 5 instead of the new chapter. Sorry for my negligence**.

"Any signs of her from the legions up north?" He asked the newly deployed legionnaire.

"As of yet, no." The legionnaire replied. With that said, he almost given up any hope he had in finding her. Right now him along with his cohort were camping out in northern Italy. It had been days since he'd gotten a message from the rest of the legion. With each day that was passing by he got increasingly warier and all the more restless. _Where on earth was she? Was she even alive? Why did she have to make things more difficult on the both of them, he promised her a prosperous marriage,_ hadn't_ he? _Hopefully once they found her he would set things straight.

"Return back to your station and have someone notify me if an eagle comes our way." As he was turning to leave the legionnaire called him back.

"My lord, may I have a quick word with you?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why are you so insistent on finding her, there's plenty of other women out there, why are we looking for her?" The soldier questioned. For the past couple of weeks people had been asking him the exact same question which coincidently he did not have the answer to. But finding her clearly had some significance to his uncle and the augur.

"Orders." He simply stated.

"What?"

"Nothing you should be concerned of, I assure you." He said flatly. "Return back to your station legionnaire."

-3 months later-

"You've only been here for a couple of months and you already know the city better than me." Helene remarked. She hated walking through the streets in the morning. Merchants, visiting lords and ladies, artisans along with everyday citizens would all flock towards the streets, hoping to get the best deals on the newly imported products.

The morning influx of people was hard enough on the chariots, it was a miracle that they were able to make it out of the streets in one piece. Their destination as Helene had told her earlier, was to a clothing boutique. She couldn't even notice the store because of the other activities that were happening nearby. The clothing boutique was at the end of the rows of stores. It seemed to her that it was sheer misfortune the boutique was surrounded by such marvellous buildings, that were also catering products let alone being placed at the end. The outside of the shop was gloomy, like it was never once inhabited. Dust was collecting on the walls along with crevices damaging its aged surface. It didn't help that the roof appeared to be sunken in either.

"Don't let it's appearance fool you." Helene told her. "It actually has such great merchandise inside."

Once they were indoors, the interior of the shop, to her, appeared to be an apartment transformed into a department store. The shops stock pile included bracelets, necklaces, piles of women's clothing and for some reason wind chimes.

"Sarah, we're here." Helene called out.

They were both greeted by the sounds of tumbling merchandise when suddenly out from a pile of clothes emerged a startled looking woman.

She appeared to have been in her late twenties with wavy black hair that just fell past her shoulders and dark eyes. As soon as her eyes landed on them the woman staggered her way through the piles of clothes and tackled poor Helene with a hug. The two girls rejoiced in each others company exchanging words in a language that was foreign to her, definitely not Latin perhaps Greek?

"This is my friend Reyna." Helene said switching back to Latin. Helene further explained her situation to the storekeeper. "And this is my friend Sarah."

The woman gave her a warm smile as she outstretched her arm and took her by the hand. "Wow, your all the way from Rome?" Sarah marvelled. "I could never even dream to travel that far."

"I was actually borne in Spain." She corrected.

"Well lets get to the real reason why we're here." Helene interrupted, putting a stop to anymore bonding that could've happened between the two. "A merchant prince is holding a ball this week, apparently he is in the hunt for a new bride." At this both her and Sarah rolled their eyes.

"Did he not already wed twice?" Sarah scoffed. "Probably in the hunt for a younger bride."

"He divorced them."

"Who is he?" She questioned. Surely a man who can hold extravagant balls and gets married every other day is a man of great wealth.

"Some wealthy man from Rome. He gained most of his wealth from trading." Helene explained to her."He has networks of markets scattered throughout the Empire."

"Isn't it illegal to have more then one spouse?" She knew well enough that many noble men and women kept lovers but being legally married to multiple people?

"Well...that's not the case." Helen said.

"What she means is, the man publicly funds a lot of building projects not just in Rome but all over the Empire, so the authorities tend to turn a blind eye." Sarah deciphered. "That's why he left Rome in the first place, so he could marry a boatload of women and divorce them all when he gets the chance."

They hadn't had anymore time to talk further on the subject because then they had to get down to business. For the rest of the afternoon they rummaged through dresses, skirts and tops. Helene had found a pretty dark red bodice with rosette embroidery along with a matching skirt, and she had found an outfit that looked strikingly similar, the only difference between them was that hers was green.

"Is there any jewellery that goes along with this?" She asked. The two of her friends stared at her bewilderedly as if their was something wrong with what she had said.

"Is there something wrong with what I said?" She asked, with that Helene along with Sarah started laughing.

"I smell nobility." Sarah laughed elbowing Helene in the process. "I can literally smell her rank from here." She couldn't comprehend why they were pocking fun at her, not even the slightest bit. Instead of confronting them she opted to just stay silent.

"Reyna do be careful.." Helene said between giggles.

"Your a noble right?" Sarah questioned as she shifted to lean forward, her eyes bulging out of her head. Sarah's inquisition prompted her two frown, _wasn't it obvious_ _enough, they had just exposed her_, in which Sarah's only response was, "She's definitely a noble."

After what seemed like hours of chit-chat and gossip they eventually paid for their clothes and made there way back to the inn; in one piece. The majority of their evening was spent primping themselves, after all they had a ball to attend to. She spent most of her time re-dyeing her hair. Her russet tendrils had long ago faded into a nasty pale orange and the roots of her hair were rapidly starting to darken. She had no idea why she was going in the first place, Helene was insistent on finding her future husband tonight, she was already getting enough pestering from her mother about it. And as per usual her friend had elected her to come along as her "wing woman" as Helene said earlier. She was reluctant to say the least, but she wouldn't dare admit that the tiniest part of her actually wanted to experience the nightlife here.

"We're going to have the time of our life tonight." Helene shrieked, her body clearly giddy from all the excitement. The streets were barren with the exception of them. Her chunky heels were getting stuck between the cracks of the pavement. "You should see the events he holds, people all over the Mediterranean flock here just to take part in them, they even make the events in Rome look shabby."

And once again it was no surprise that Helene was right. Once they were on the premises music was blaring from the building, which looked like it was ready to topple over. She was literally lost in everything that was going on. Men and women alike were both talking and dancing. Food was being administered so fast that she felt as if a plate would pelt her in the face. Decorations were hung everywhere and people were rejoicing out on the terraces too. It was nothing like the banquets at the palace. Before she knew it Helene was long gone and she was left all alone. If only she knew how to communicate with the people here. In her short time here she barely even knew how to say hello. As she was examining the party-goers a man approached her. He looked to be in his mid-forties with an oddly short and pointed beard and had rings placed on each and every one of his fingers. The man powdered himself with so much perfume it almost made her nauseous. He tried to speak with her but she failed to understand him. She thought that once he figured out they couldn't comprehend each other that he'd move on but what ultimately shocked her was what he said next, "Do you speak Latin?"

"Yes!" She barely could contain her relief, maybe she wouldn't be so lonely tonight after all.

"Ah, so your not from here?" He asked. If she told him she was from Rome he'd ultimately get curious of her background but if she told him she was a noble, things would get much worse.

"My family and I immigrated from Rome." She said as she smiled at him politely.

"That's wonderful, if you hadn't happened to know I'm from there too." He returned the favour and smiled back rather brightly. "This is one of the twentieth parties I've held here." He told her. "I don't know but something about here keeps drawing me back, is it the people or the beautiful cities I don't know.." He kept on mumbling on but luckily for her, he didn't notice her droning out. "But Rome has its stories too."

"What?" She asked, for the past half hour they were talking she was only listening to half of what he said and for the most part she was only replying with yes or no.

"Oh you mean you don't know?" He looked at her like some spectacle.

Her eyes narrowed somewhat at his question. "Know of what?"

"The prince looking for his runaway bride of course." At this her heart faltered, she could literally feel the blood draining away from her face. "What?" Was the only word that could flow out of her lips.

"You mean you haven't heard?" He laughed. "It's all people all over the Empire would talk about." Then he eyed her suspiciously before he told her, "There's even rumours that she had been spotted all the way in China also a friend of mine from Rome said he heard one of the legionnaire's saying that she's all the way in India."

"That's not possible." She deliberately tried to sound shocked.

"Oh believe me it is." He replied. "But it's funny that you don't sound all that convinced." This man was no fool, she thought. Was he that wary of her? "Walk with me." He said as he gestured his hand before her.

"This is one of my favourite villas to throw my parties in." He remarked as they strode through the mansions hallways arm in arm. The right side of the hallway was lined with columns so guests could view the outside scenery. "So many compartments and rooms made especially for people who are keen on privacy." She suddenly felt uneasy under his gaze but he soon left her to retrieve a tray from the small table.

"May I offer you a drink?" He asked politely.

"No thank you." She replied swiftly. After a few more insists, all on his part, he finally gave up.

"We both know those rumours are not true."

She raised a brow at him. "What rumours are you speaking of?"

"I remember seeing your face so many times around the palace, you really think you can hide your identity from me?" All she could do was stare at him speechlessly. What could have lead him on to figure out her identity? "I recognize everything about you except your hair is now red. Bright idea, but only a fool would not recognize your identity on the spot." Her figure tensed up as she tried her best to stare him down.

"Here's what you should do," He said as he reached out to grab hold of her hand. "Marry me."

"What?"

"Your looking for protection right? I'll protect you from the Imperial family and anything else that comes your way." He exclaimed. "If you live with me you will live the rest of your life out in luxury. You would get to embark on endless trips to visit your father and any place else you ever wanted to go, together we could rule over this province." Her eyes fell towards her hand which the man was tenderly stroking. "I'll give you time to think on it but once you do come to your decision please come find me. I make myself easily visible when I'm out in the city." With that the man let go of her hand and turned to leave, his silk robes trailing behind him.

Immediately after that she went to track down Helene. Scanning around the ballroom Reyna found Helene surrounded by a group of people talking and laughing. Once Helene caught sight of her she waved her over.

"Reyna!" She yelled over the voices of people. "I've got some people that you should really meet." Tugging her by the hand she led her out to one of the villa's many terraces. In front of them were four women, one of them being very tall with a muscular build. The woman was at least one head taller than her with clumpy dark blonde hair and brown eyes.

"These are my friends." Helene introduced them. "They call themselves the veiled ladies." Helene then whispered.

"Nice to meet you." The woman from before said as she shook her hand. The woman started to introduce her friends one by one. The tall blonde one was the tactician, the woman with the dark black hair was the seductress and the youngest out of the group was the navigator.

"Mercenary group?" She blurted out, her eyes increasingly widening.

"You could say that but we're more of an outlaw group." The youngest out of the group said as she fiddled with her jewelled necklace, her eyes glittering like gold.

"We go along with where ever the business flows, hon." The dark hair woman explained as she peered into her dagger. "It's a shame some people don't put their faith in our skills, we give most of our assignments clean deaths, most of the time."

"That's enough ladies." Helene said nervously giving them each a look that clearly said, 'you don't want to scare her.'

"Business was booming here not that long ago." The woman with the dark blonde hair stated. "Now it switched back to Rome."

"It seems like Rome has a never ending stockpile of corrupt politicians and warlords." The dark haired woman laughed.

Reyna had never noticed until know but the tactician of the group was eying her strangely. The woman's calculating eyes seemed to be searching every inch of her face, probably trying to pick out something suspicious. _Where had she met this woman before? She swore she had seen her before, she was sure of it._

"We have to get going." The tall blonde finally instructed.

"By the way," The dark blonde haired woman said as they were heading out. "Did you happen to see a man with a short pointed beard who wears rings all along his fingers on your way out?"

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I just didn't have any ideas for what was going to happen next and I was being extremely lazy. Regarding where Reyna was borne I know she was born in Puerto Rico but for the sake of the story I had to do some tweaking. I also fixed my previous chapters and added a few things feel free to check em out. I hope you guys notice there are a lot of answered questions in this chapter, i'll leave you guys to figure them out. On that note please review!**


	21. Chapter XXI

"Level your elbow with the arrow." Clarisse barked from behind. She raised her bow so it could be equally balanced with her elbow.

"Don't tug on the string." Clarisse instructed yet again. "You want the arrow to glide not fall directly into the ground."

With that being said, she gently plucked the string and to her surprise the arrow actually flew. It darted past her intended target and instead hit a nest.

"Reyna!" Clarisse growled with clear wroth. "We've been at this all morning and you still seem not to get it."

"Well it flew, right." Clearly her response evoked more anger in her mentor.

"I don't get it." Clarisse sighed as she rubbed her temples. "You can throw a javelin better than me but you can't even angle an arrow properly."

She wasn't entirely sure either. Both weapons needed to aimed properly at their targets. So how come she couldn't shoot an arrow?

"Whatever." Clarisse breathed out. "Session adjourned."

Gathering all her equipment she left for the city's bathhouse before she returned to the inn. Her arms were still sore from all her training but she was advancing day by day. The girls had congratulated her on her skills but little did they know that all of it was just of a refreshment of the past training she had back at home.

"Nice practice huh?" Helene remarked as she stumbled into her room and began to put away her equipment.

"I feel like I could collapse." She panted.

"Well that's too bad." Helene replied as she threw herself on her bed. "Just remember today's your shift at the bar!"

* * *

"It was an awful idea to go by ship." Jason grumbled as the legion marched down the ship's ramp.

"Which other way could we all go to Egypt?" Brutus glowered at him. "It's not like we could all fly like you."

"At least we've got the notion she was here." Jason breathed. As soon as the legion assembled in front of him was when he started to address them. "Tomorrow we will scour the city and see if we find any leads." He started. "For now rest up and regain your strength, the trip here was a restless one. Set up your camps." With a curt nod he dismissed them and returned to his quarters.

Although he was a whole seas length away from Rome his paper work had certainly followed him. While he was busy signing documents he had never even noticed Brutus barge into the tent.

"It will take another hour or so for the food to be fully prepared." Brutus informed him as he seated himself on his recliner.

"That's good."

"Why don't we journey out to the city for awhile." Brutus suggested. "Maybe we can catch a glimpse of her—"

"We're doing that tomorrow, Brutus."

Brutus waved off his comment and continued to pester him."It's never too early to start." Brutus said as he sank further into his recliner. "Besides I happen to be tired of the trail mix. I want real food." Brutus shrugged.

"So you'll feast like a king while your comrades are going hungry?" He replied, his eyes still glued on to his work table. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

"No, no, everyone else is leaving to the city too. Don't you think your overdramatizing things a tad bit?"

"I don't see what's wrong with our food." He said as he scratched the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "And why would the legionnaires leave without my approval? Do they not know the penalties of being defiant."

"Jason don't you think you're being a little too hasty?" He could tell Brutus was phrasing it lightly. "Besides look at you now, are you sure you want to meet your fiancé looking like the way you do now?"

As of the late Jason had put a halt to his grooming practices, as in shaving and cutting his hair. The stress of searching for Reyna along with the impending doom of his senatorial duties once he arrived home was too much of a burden to carry. He fully acknowledged his stress level was taking a toll on his appearance but he could care less on the matter.

"Appearance means nothing to me, Brutus." He said as he analyzed another document. His friend was a hard-headed man and refused to leave the tent without him agreeing to come along with him. After another round of pestering he finally gave into Brutus's request and followed him out of the campground and out to the city.

Alexandria had not changed from his last visit. The streets were still crowded, if not even more crowded then the last time he was there. Private seminars were still echoing from the lecture halls. As he was pondering about the last time he was in the city he was knocked out of his thoughts by someone colliding into him.

"Sorry." She mumbled quickly. He hadn't caught a glimpse of her face except for the loose strands of red hair that was slipping from her veil. Right before he could ask her if she was alright she had rushed past them. And as fast as their brief encounter; she was gone.

"Well she was definitely in a hurry." Brutus grumbled. "Let's get going."

* * *

**Helene 's POV**

She spent most of her lunch break sitting behind the counter and observing the guests. Earlier she had sent Reyna to pick up supplies from the market. Now that Reyna returned she looked a little shaken up. She watched silently as Reyna poured water in a glass and handed it to one of the guests. Her hands were trembling terribly as she brought over a tray of food to the customer. Just as she was about to place the tray on the table it suddenly dropped, sending pieces of food and shards of glass everywhere, including on to her. Immediately Reyna dropped to the ground to clean up the mess.

"What kind of service is this?" The customer roared. All the heads in the room whipped towards were the commotion was coming from.

"We're deeply sorry for this, we assure you this won't happen again." Aurelia, the owner of the store said. "But please don't yell, your disturbing the guests."

The man refused to comply to Aurelia's request and continued to scream obscene words into Reyna's ear.

"I'm sorry." She said softly although her voice was drowned out by the man's yelling.

Her blood began to curdle and almost instinctively she marched up between the man and Reyna, who was still sulked on the floor and glared up at him

"Leave." She said with so much hostility that the man winced.

"You have no right to tell me what to do." He slurred.

"Leave." She said for the final time.

After a few more curses, all in which were coming from the man, he finally left leaving all the guests eyes on them.

"Reyna." She said gently as she crouched down on the floor next to her. "You're not supposed to clean glass like that."

Reyna suddenly snapped out of her trance and stared up at her blankly. Helene took this as the chance to wrap her arms around her and take her to their room. Fortunately Aurelia gave them the signal that it was okay to go. Blood was smeared all over Reyna's fingers and caked on to her dress. Some of Reyna's blood had soaked on to her clothes too. As she was walking to their room Reyna was shaking uncontrollably in her arms.

"What happened?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. She had just fetched a damp cloth to clean Reyna's wounds with.

"Where's the man, I have to go apologize to him."Reyna said frantically as she glanced around the room. She was right about to climb out of the bed until Helene sat her back down.

"He's already gone." She said soothingly. "Why don't you stay here and rest, you probably had a long and hard day." Reaching up she placed her hand on Reyna's forehead. Surprisingly her forehead was not warm at all, in fact it was the very opposite. Her forehead was clammy and her skin was looking very pallor. "Why don't you lie down." She suggested. Reyna listened to her request and tucked herself under the blankets. A few moments later she was asleep. Just about when she was getting up to leave Reyna had mumbled something that made her stop in her tracks and shoot her eyes open.

"Mmm...Jason." Reyna breathed as she tossed underneath the covers. Her curiosity was getting the better of her so she leaned in closer to listen. The next couple of sentences Reyna muttered were incoherent and inaudible except for the words, long hair, beard and still handsome.

She slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling and falling over. Reyna had a lover? For some reason those words didn't fit right together. As soon as she closed the door, she couldn't help but squeak from joy. She couldn't wait for Reyna to wake up so she could be the one asking the questions. Hopefully tommorow would prove to be an interesting day.

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter but heres a hint for the next one. Reyna and Jason will meet again.**

**I'm noticing I don't have not that much reviews lately, so please review! Leave Reviews and Suggestions! **


End file.
